Daughter of Dark Magic and Dark Times
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Cadence may have escaped her Father, but escape trial from the Ministry is even more difficult then she thought. Now that she's finished school, and free of Azkaban she learns that life isn't what it seems and surviving is harder then it looks.
1. Intro

_There is darkness all around me. I find that even as I sit and write this note, at my desk that I am not alone. There is always a shadow, ghost, something haunting—pieces of my Father remain with me no matter where I hide or where I go. _

_I'm not sure what to write sometimes, because so much of my feelings are confused or lost. I feel nothing, and yet at the same time I feel everything—even my Father's emotions. I have lost so much of myself over the last few months that I'm not sure who or what I am anymore. Since the trail at the beginning of June I felt as if I was going to be crucified, like the religious Muggles Christian savior Jesus. I know the Wizarding community would take great delight in hanging me on a cross and burning me, or something…despite their forgiveness the darkness of their doubt still hangs over my head. I know they don't trust me, even if all chargers of being a Death Eater were dropped. _

_They didn't have much of a case, which I knew they wouldn't. And Dumbledore really saved me by defending me and my journey here to England. I do know that there are many people on the Council who do believe I am an innocent victim of circumstances: I was born to a Death Eater mother, who was cowardly and ran away from England to save me and my Father is the Dark Lord Voldemort. My circumstances are that I was born to dark, evil parents…apparently evil and an interest in dark magic skips generations because I am disgusted by my parentage. _

_I have found refuge in my new home, with Sirius. He is what gives me strength, especially as Gabriel's trial approaches. Despite the fights that Gabriel's trial has brought on, I still love Sirius because he continues to support me no matter what happens. And a lot keeps happening, life continues to surprise, as people do. I never know who to trust, and I fear that I really can't trust anyone—not even those who claim to love me. I suppose time will tell, until then I have come to accept that we live in very dark times, and we are still trapped in them. The light will not return to our magical world for years, I just hope that there is enough courage within the good witches and wizards of England to see this war through, and to fight to the eventual finish. _


	2. Blue

There was cold water dripping on my thigh, waking me to the morning sun that was hiding behind the curtains. I sat up slowly, confused by my nakedness and found that I was lying on the floor of the shower. The water was running with low pressure, washing the skin on my legs and lower torso. I touched my forehead softly, feeling something wet on my flesh. When I looked at my fingers I was only slightly surprised to see blood. I blinked and blue spots flashed before my eyes. I sighed; I must have had a connection with my Father while I was in the shower. I reached up and took hold of the handle bar in the shower, pulling my curvy figure up. I put my head into the weak stream of water and washed the blood off my skin.

When I stepped out of the shower I saw the bathroom door was opened a crack. Pulling a towel around my body I leaned over the sink and looked at the mirror that hung over it. There was a cut on my forehead. I picked up my wand from the counter and tapped it against my head. The cut healed instantly. I smiled slightly and then frowned quickly at the sight of myself in the mirror. I had dark bluish grey circles around my eyes from lake of sleep, and a blue tint to my lips. I must have been under the running water for sometime to be turning blue. Looking at my hands, I found that they were wrinkled from being wet too long. I sighed and held my towel tightly around me as I walked out of the bathroom and down the narrow hall to the only bedroom in the apartment.

The handsome, half naked body of my boyfriend, Sirius Black, lay under the sheets of the bed. The sight of him greeted my eyes as I entered the room. I sighed slightly, I couldn't remember what time it was. I rubbed my head and let my towel drop as I entered the closet. I couldn't even remember getting into the shower that morning.

"I must have hit my head pretty hard," I whispered to myself as I looked through my clothes. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a red baby doll tank top. When I came out of the closet Sirius was lying with his eyes open, looking at me.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered.

"Hi there," I smiled at him. I knelt on the bed and kissed him softly on the lips. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright," he said. "You?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Cadence," he sat up suddenly. "Why is there blood on your shoulder?"

I frowned and looked down as his fingers touched the blood on my shoulder. I must have missed that in the shower. "I hit my head in the shower."

"What?" he asked confused. "How'd you do that?"

"I think I had a connection to my Father," I shrugged sitting down on the bed next to him. "I can't remember anything before waking up in the shower."

Sirius looked at me with concern and leaned forward, kissing my forehead.

"Are you sure okay? Do you want to go to St. Mungo's?"

"No, I'm fine," I said getting off the bed. "Besides, I have to go to Gabriel's trial today."

"I forgot that was today."

His comment didn't surprise me. I wouldn't imagine that Sirius would remember the day of Gabriel's trial as he was sure to hope that Gabriel was found guilty and sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. I sighed and went to the dress to put some jewelry on and do my hair. I brushed my hair until it was dry and then tied it half back.

"And that is what you're wearing to court?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'll put a skirt on," I said. "It's just hot right now."

"I opened the windows last night."

"I know," I smiled in the mirror at him. "Are you coming to the trial with me?"

I turned and faced him, leaning back against the dresser.

"Do you want me to?"

"It's completely up to you," I whispered. "I know you don't fancy seeing Gabriel."

"I wouldn't mind seeing him to go Azkaban though," Sirius muttered. I turned around, pretending not to hear what he said about the man who had saved my life numerous times. Sirius saw me turn away and knew he had upset me though because he got out of the bed and came to me. He was only in his boxer shorts, and looked very charming. He kissed my shoulders and rubbed his hands on my hips softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You don't owe me the apology," I said back putting an earring in.

Sirius said nothing and left my side. He disappeared into the closet and I tried to relax, as I tightened my grip on the side of the dresser. I felt the floor shake underneath me and shuttered. I closed my eyes and blocked out all of my emotions. If I didn't control them soon the whole room would collapse around Sirius and me.

Sirius poked his head out of the closet and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said. I believed what he said, but that didn't mean he didn't mean what he said about Gabriel.

"He saved my life, Sirius," I said trying to control my tone. "The least you could do is be thankful for that."

"I am," Sirius said coming out of the closet and throwing the clean clothes he planned to wear that day on the bed. "But that doesn't mean he's a good person Cadence. One good deed is not enough to cleanse a man of a life time of dark magic."

"He's saved me many times and trained me to be an excellent Auror," I said to Sirius's reflection.

"He trained you to be a Death Eater!" Sirius snapped.

I couldn't tell how many times we had this argument in the last two months since my trial with the anticipation of Gabriel's trial building. You would have thought by now Sirius would have given up and let the situation be, but no…he insisted on reminded me of everything I already knew about Gabriel Quintin and forgiven him for.

I walked by Sirius while saying nothing and changed my clothes so I was suitable for court. I didn't say anything to him as I left the bedroom, and he didn't say anything after me. I was so upset from Sirius and my argument that I left the house early for the trial. It was set to begin at eleven thirty, and as I arrived at the Ministry of Magic from the visitor's entrance I realized how early I was.

I stepped out of the elevator and into the large atrium of the Ministry. I had only been to the Ministry once before, for my own trial, and like before I didn't take the time to observe the atrium like the people around me did. It seemed like every day the atrium changed and required people to look up at it's beautiful glass windows, and ceiling. I had no interest in it.

I checked in at the visitor check-in and had my wand inspected. The security guard looked me up and down in my tight skirt and red tank top blouse. I gave him a nasty look and he immediately stopped starring. As I walked away with my visitor name tagged it dawned on me that perhaps he wasn't starring at my appearance but rather at me because I was Cadence Coleman, Voldemort's daughter.

Since my trial a month and a half ago, I was deemed a famous witch in the eyes of the Wizarding world. I was proven innocent of being a Death Eater, despite my dark parentage. I was thankful for the public being made aware that I wasn't a Death Eater, but people still stared at me like I was the devil incarnate—untrustworthy and dangerous….which maybe they were right. Along with their dirty looks people also called me their hope because if I could over come my Father's evil then we call could. Rumors had spun around that I was the only person who would be able to defeat him, and newspaper articles were printed that I was meant to destroy him and save the whole country from his evil ways.

I tried not to think about the reputation that had been recreated for me since the end of the school year and my trial as I entered he lift to go down to the court rooms.

"Good morning Miss Coleman," said a female voice. I was surprised to be addressed and looked up into the dark eyes of the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold.

"Minister!" I said turning to her and feeling my appearance was shabby in her presents. I tucked my hair behind my ear and straightened my skirt "How are you?"

"Wonderful," she said holding out her hand. "Especially now that I have you on my staff."

I took the Minister's hand and smiled at her. I had been out of school for just about two months and the woman was already offering a job on her staff. The Minister continued to surprise me in more ways then one. She was an incredible woman for taking on the responsibilities of the Ministry as my Father was collecting followers. She was judged unfairly for it, and I'm sure had a lot of pressure on her shoulders, because she was a woman.

"Don't I have to go through Auror training, Minister?" I asked once we released hands.

"Those are all details that we'll discuss when you come by the office," she said with a firm nod of her head. "Of course you will have to be tested, and I'll give you time to prepare for it, but I'm more then confident that you'll be able to pass right now if you had to."

The fact that the Minister of Magic was meeting with me—Voldemort's daughter—was most unnerving to a number of people. But somehow Millicent Bagnold had managed to maintain control over her office and was reassuring the people more and more that she wasn't for You-Know-Who. The image that she presented to the people was a positive one, and it helped the image that the papers had set up for me. I was on their side now, even if I was the daughter of the Dark Lord.

"When should I come to your office, Minister?"

"Let's say next week," she said. "That way you have some time to relax after Mr. Quintin's trial."

I sighed slightly and nodded. "I'd appreciate that."

The woman was very beautiful, and had a positive look about her, but I couldn't help but feel a bit of uneasiness when she was around. She was the kind of woman who had gotten to where she was without kindness on her side. Bagnold was not a woman you would mess with, and she was definitely not one you could completely trust (as you can't trust most politicians).

"Have you seen Mr. Quintin yet?" Bagnold asked me as the lift continued to go lower into the depths of the Ministry.

"No," I whispered. "I haven't seen him since the day before my trial, when they took me from my cell."

I didn't look at the Minister when I spoke. I didn't really want to look at her. I wasn't sure how I felt about being sent to Azkaban, and I wasn't sure how I felt that Millicent Bagnold couldn't get me out of the prison because she wanted to keep her coat tails clean. I understood that she was getting enough pressure on her because she was going to hire me in a few weeks, but that was not an excuse to leave me in prison when she knew very well that I was innocent.

"Is that why you came early?"

"Partially," I lied still not looking at her.

"Cadence," she said my first name softly, which was a surprising tone to hear from her. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Dumbledore has built a strong case defending Gabriel."

"I know," I said finally looking at her. "But that doesn't mean much."

My words were cold, but true. I was thankful that the lift doors opened soon after I spoke. I stepped out into the black bricked hallway and looked around.

"This way," Bagnold said motioning for me to follow her down the hall to the left. I followed behind her slowly, not sure where we were going. We passed only one door before reaching a set of stairs that went to the next floor down. I didn't realize that the lifts didn't go to the court room floor.

"Where are they holding Gabriel?" I asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

The Minister didn't need to answer the question. About half way down the hall we had just descended into were Dementors standing before a door. My breath caught in my lungs because of the cold. Bagnold seemed unaffected by the chilly air the Dementors bore with them. She walked briskly forward, leading me down the hall. The Dementors looked at her for a few moments before gliding aside and allowing her access to the door. She opened and entered, and I followed.

My eyes looked around the room and fell on the two people standing in them. Albus Dumbledore met my eyes first, most because he stood out against the other occupant of the room. Dumbledore had long silvery hair and beard that went down to his belly button. Today he was wearing dark blue robes that had white stars printed on them. The stars seemed to sparkle as he moved and I couldn't help but think that with his pointed hat and half moon glasses that he was the stereotypical wizard. My eyes looked past him quickly though to the man who was sitting in a chair.

Gabriel Quintin stood up abruptly at the sight of me, and despite my better judgment I rushed into his arms, embracing him tightly. He felt thinner, he was always so muscular and between my arms and torso I could feel his ribs.

"Cadence," he whispered my name with the deepest pleasure I had ever heard. I hadn't seen him in almost a month and a half, and I wasn't going to lie. I missed him. I missed his crude, harsh comments, his undying affection and his survival work ethic. I kissed his cheek and felt his hands on my cheeks. I took a step away from him as his hands remained on me and smiled up at him.

He was beaming at me. My heart lifted at his dark eyes, they shined the familiar and mysterious purple that I had dreamed about. His face was covered with a dark beard and mustache. It was clear that he hadn't bothered to shave since being in Azkaban, he only tidied up the hair to look presentable for his trial. He was wearing a blue suit that looked fitting on him—although it would have looked better a month and a half ago when he was still well built and not so thin. His face looked thin, but still as dark and handsome as ever.

"You look stunning," he said stepping away from me, holding my hands and looking down at my knee length skirt, and long legs. I was wearing black high heels to match the outfit.

"I'm so happy to see you," I said hugging him again. I stepped back and stroked his bearded cheek. Despite being thinner he was still as strong as he was the day we were caught and put into Azkaban. "Are you alright, holding up okay?"

"Azkaban isn't as bad as they say," he said with a grin. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not, and that was just his charm. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek again.

"It will be okay," I said to reassure myself more then him. "I'm not going to let them put you away. You're a good man now."

"I appreciate your confidence, Cadence," Gabriel said in his tender voice. "But I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Why?" I questioned.

"You're still naïve," he said stroking my cheek. He looked to Dumbledore and then the Minister who still stood up the door. "Minister Bagnold, a pleasure, as always, Madame."

Gabriel stepped passed me and greeted the Minister. "Dumbledore and I most certainly appreciate you attending the trial."

"Of course," she said. "I have a great deal of work for you to get to if all goes well."

"I share Miss Coleman's confidence," said Dumbledore to Gabriel. "This will go over well." Dumbledore turned to me. "Are you prepared for your testimony, Miss Coleman?"

"Of course I am," I nodded with a frank smile. I squeezed my hands together and sighed. I was honestly nervous about sitting before the Council again only because this time it was Gabriel's fate that lay in the balance, not mine.

"Alright," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. "Then let us all remain calm and posed. We don't need any panic attacks to drive the Council to the wrong decision."

Gabriel nodded his head once and returned to me. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," I smiled up at him. "After all I am the one who got you into this mess."

"Yes, if I hadn't kidnapped you and allowed you to change my heart then I'd still be a very clever well hidden Death Eater who didn't feel anything. Yes, you're right, you are to blame."

I smacked his shoulder and he laughed. "Be gentle with me, I'm so weak."

We both laughed and the Minister coughed lightly to remind us of her presents.

"Tell me of the Order?" Gabriel whispered. "Dumbledore hasn't said much about it."

"We are a failure to my standards," I said to him in a quiet tone. "We capture a few Death Eaters here or there, but nothing to astonishing. And we seem to be losing more members then Death Eaters we're bringing in. We have a meeting next week."

Gabriel nodded. "Dumbledore mentioned that Moody is involved."

"He is," I said. "He's a very interesting man."

"Maybe you'll get to work with him."

I frowned slightly and glanced at the Minister who was in deep conversation with Dumbledore. "I don't know if I want to work here."

Gabriel frowned and shook his head. "That's non-sense. You belong here."

I sighed and didn't press the subject. Today wasn't about me and my future with the Ministry, it was about Gabriel and his future in general.

"You know the Council will ask you about when I kidnapped you," he said.

I nodded. "I'll tell them that you didn't hurt me."

"Just be honest," he said. "Even if it's negative against me. I don't want you to lie to them."

"I'm not going to say something that will send you back to Azkaban, Gabriel," I said sharply.

"You can't lie," Gabriel said. "Your reputation is much more important then if I go back to Azkaban or not."

"Gabriel," said Bagnold. "I'll see you out there. I must go put my Council robes on."

"Thank you, Minister," he said shaking her hand.

"The best to you," she said. "Miss Coleman, always a pleasure."

"You also," I said to her as she left. The woman sent chills through my body. Dumbledore bowed out, saying he'd wait for me in the hall to escort me to the courtroom. I looked back to Gabriel and he gave me a stern look.

"My freedom is not worth yours," he whispered swiftly.

"Gabriel, I've gotten you in enough trouble—"

"I'm being tried for crimes that I committed long before I ever met you Cadence. You are not to blame for any of this, I made the choice to align myself with your Father and I must pay for that."

I sighed and touched his cheek. "I'm so afraid of losing you."

"Are you afraid of losing me because you can't stand to be with out me, or because you're afraid of becoming your own master?"

I glared at him sharply.

"I'm afraid of losing you because I care about you Gabriel, you are my friend and have taught me most of everything I know."

He smiled and nodded his head. "That is what I expected."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "You will never admit any feelings for me other then that of friends, despite clearly wanting more then that."

"You know I love Sirius."

"Only because it is simple and safe to be with him," said Gabriel.

"I don't want to argue about this," I said as the chair Gabriel had been sitting in when I arrived in the room began to shake. Gabriel looked at me sharply.

"You haven't been practicing," he said quickly.

"I've been a little busy with other things!"

"Cadence, when will you understand that your power is something that has to be exercised regularly, it is never something you will completely master and if you don't practice it will only master you."

"I take it all back, I didn't miss you at all," I snapped viciously and the chair fell over from shaking so much. Gabriel sighed and looked to the chair, making it stand back up properly. I turned away from him and faced the wall, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to look at him either.

"I'm sorry," he said coming forward and touching my shoulders. I don't think Gabriel had ever apologized to me before that moment. I turned to him, still frowning.

"I am too," I whispered.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. A man in a suit and robes stepped in, looking fairly annoyed that he had to come into the room.

"The Council of Wizards calls for Gabriel Quintin," he announced.

"Here we go," he said with a smile to me. "I look good in this blue suit right?"

"Yes," I said with a nod. I was thinking in my head that he'd look good in anything, which was true. Even with his weight lose and beard Gabriel was still a head turning. I gave the credit to his eyes because they were dark and it was never clear really what color they were. Some days they were velvety purple, then the next they'd be dark midnight blue, and the day after they'd be sea green. They were entrancing and mysterious, making any woman want to know the secrets behind them. I had known Gabriel for almost three years now and I still didn't know his secrets. The only one I could really think of was that he had fallen in love with a Muggle born witch named Anita and possibly fathered her child. Beyond that, I knew really very little of Gabriel's past.

I watched as he gave me one last smile and then turned following the usher out of the room. He really did look good in that blue suit, it gave him a confidence that could fool any eye because even if I didn't know his secrets I knew how to read him, and he was scared of what the trial would bring. That blue suit was his armor to the world, and he wore it well.


	3. Forgiveness

The court room was surprisingly full. I walked in with Dumbledore, and we took seats on the lowest level of the circle, stadium seating style room. Our seats were right next to a small staircase that went to the floor of the room where a wooden chair sat erect with chains on it that were sure to jump to life and hold Gabriel to his chair the moment he sat down in it. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone towards the center of the rows was dressed in maroon robes, with pointed matching hats. The people next to them all wore black and on the very ends of the benches were people in dressy wizards' robes. I looked at Dumbledore with raised eyebrows as we were the only people in the very first row.

"The center of the rows in the maroon robes are the council," he said to me softly as he peered over his spectacles at me. "The men and women in the black robes are important Ministry officials, and the people are outsides of the rows are civilians who wished to attend the hearing and had permission granted by the Council."

"Why are we the only ones in the front row?" I asked.

"The front row is reserved for witnesses who are testifying against or for the person on trial."

"We're it?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"That's a good thing, I would think," Dumbledore said.

I nodded in agreement as the Minister at the center of the middle row slammed a gaveling down to get the large room to be silent. As silence fell the door to the court room opened again and I was surprised to see a woman whom I knew walk in, along with a man. It was Anita who was carrying a small child with her on her hip. The man appeared to be carrying a bag and followed Anita down the isle and a few seats down from Dumbledore and me.

"Anita," Dumbledore said bowing his head. "Hello there."

"Good morning, Professor," Anita said. "I really wish I didn't have to be here."

"I understand and appreciate you coming," he said. "I know it is an inconvenience, Gabriel will no doubt very much appreciate it also."

Anita didn't say anything, only nodded with her curly red hair bobbing around her pretty face. She looked tanner then the last time I had seen her, in her kitchen just after Gabriel had escaped from my Father. The child on her lap was a little girl, and her eyes were a dark velvety purple. I knew instantly from the sight of her that she was just as I suspected—Gabriel's child. He'd no doubt deny it his whole life, especially if Anita also denied it, which it appeared she did.

Before the trial started another person entered the isle where Dumbledore and I were sitting. The man was dressed in black and had chains on his hands and feet. I was not surprised when I saw Mad-Eye Moody following him with his wand pointed sharply at the chained man. The man walked by Dumbledore and I, his eyes gliding over my crossed legs and Moody gave him a quick shove in the back.

"Hello Albus, sorry about that Miss Coleman," he said to me in greeting.

"It's alright," I said softly as Moody continued down the isle with the man until they were on the opposite side of me. I looked at Dumbledore. "Who is that?"

"Jasper Malcolm," Dumbledore whispered.

"Who?" I looked at the man with dark eyes.

Jasper had dark black hair that was buzzed off his head so it was short and practically nonexistent. His eyes were dark brown under bushy eyebrows that I thought should have been shaved along with his hair. He had thin lips and a nasty look about him. From underneath his black robes tattoos were detailed up his neck and when he had passed me I noticed they were drawn up all the way to the back of his head. As he leaned forward in his chair and put his hand on the railing before him I could see that even his hands were tattooed. I wondered what he could possibly be doing here, and in the front isle of the court room? That meant he was a witness to testify for Gabriel.

"He was Gabriel's partner when he was a Death Eater," Dumbledore said grimly.

I frowned and looked across the room at Jasper Malcolm who was staring at me with intent eyes. I wondered if he was staring at me because he found my appearance flattering on the eyes or if he knew who I was. I folded my arms over my chest and looked up at the wizards dressed as the Council. My eyes found the Minister quickly again, she was sitting watching the door on the floor of the courtroom as if waiting for something to happen.

The door opened unexpected (although the Minister seemed to be expecting it) and a Dementor drifted in, followed by Gabriel and then another Dementor. The demeanor in the room dropped instantly as everyone began to breathe in curling swirls of white clouds. The temperature had dropped so dramatically goosebumps crawled across my skin making me wish I had brought a jacket with me.

Gabriel looked grimmer and was wearing chains on his hands and feet. This surprised me only because when I had seen him moments before he didn't have chains on. I asked myself if he had the chains on and I just hadn't noticed, but surely that was something I would have noticed. The Dementors ushered Gabriel to his chair in the center of the room and the chains on its sides and arms sprang to life, wrapping themselves around his ankles and forearms. I sighed and leaned forward in my chair. Gabriel wasn't smiling, or frowning. He looked plain, and calm. I wasn't sure why, perhaps to look like he wasn't guilty and he wasn't innocent—I could never tell. He didn't look at me as I leaned forward; he just looked around the room.

"Please state your name and date of birth for the record," the Minister said to Gabriel softly. He seemed perturbed by this.

"Gabriel Angelo Quintin," he said. "Born December 25th, 1950."

I nearly fell out of my chair, I would have never guessed that Gabriel was ten years older then me. I put my hand to my mouth and bit my fingers lightly.

"Gabriel Angelo Quintin," said the Minister leaning forward in her chair. "You are called to this court of the Council of Wizards to face the chargers of Death Eater, and many crimes concerning such affiliations to the Dark Lord. Do you recognize and except the charges?"

"I understand them," Gabriel nodded once. "And recognize them."

"Do you except them?" asked a dark looking man sitting two rows behind the Minister and wearing a maroon robe.

"I except responsibility for the actions of my youth," Gabriel said looking at the man. "But I am not a Death Eater."

"We'll see about that," said the man leaning back into his chair.

"The point of this trial is to judge whether you are a Death Eater or not," the Minister said. "We have four witnesses to hear from, three for your defense Mr. Quintin, and the forth is to testify against you."

Gabriel looked up at Jasper Malcolm only for a few moments. I saw a flicker of disappointment and fear flash in his eyes. I leaned to Dumbledore.

"How long were they partners?"

"Up until just before Gabriel was assigned to take you," Dumbledore said to me. "Gabriel suggested about ten years he worked with Jasper before that."

I sighed and rubbed my head, perhaps Gabriel had good reason to look fearful.

"The Council calls Ms. Anita Roberson to the floor," said the Minister who slammed her gaveling again and the courtroom remained silent before it could grow loud with mutters of Anita.

I watched as Anita stood up, handing the child to the man next to her, and walked forward, past Dumbledore and I to the staircase that went down to the floor. She was wearing black slacks, and a white long sleeve blouse. She didn't say anything to Gabriel, which was probably appropriate, and sat down in a chair that had appeared on his right. She crossed her long thin legs and put her hands on her lap, looking up at the Council with crystal blue stained eyes.

"Good morning," she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Good morning Ms. Roberson," said the Minister. "Will you please state for the record your full name and date of birth?"

"My name is Anita Jennifer St. Claire Roberson, born June 16th, 1953," she said. I raised my eyebrows. I didn't realize that Anita was seven years older then me.

"You are testifying for the defendant?" asked a witch with a small face and light eyes sitting next to the Minister.

"Yes, Ma'am, I am," said Anita. She didn't look at Gabriel, only at the people sitting high above her.

"You believe Gabriel Quintin is not a Death Eater?" asked the man who had questioned Gabriel before.

"I know he isn't," Anita said shortly.

"And how do you now this?" the wizard asked with annoyance.

"I knew him three years ago when he was a Death Eater," said Anita. "The man before you is not the same as he was three years ago and isn't a Death Eater."

"What was your relationship to Mr. Quintin three years ago?" asked the Minister.

"We were in an intimate relationship."

"So you knew him very well?"

"I still know him very well," Anita insisted. "Instead of fighting for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named he has fought against him, protecting Cadence Coleman from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to ensure her future and destiny."

"Defending the daughter of the Dark Lord hardly clears this man of being a Death Eater," said the wizard. "Defending her does not clear him for the charges he is pressed with."

"Perhaps," said Professor Dumbledore standing up and moving past me to the stairs. He stepped down onto the floor and stood next to Gabriel's chair. "It should be made clear what Mr. Quintin is being charged with."

Millicent Bagnold frowned deeply and looked at Gabriel and Dumbledore very seriously. As I watched her it seemed she did not want to read what Gabriel was being charged with in detail, she'd rather keep it simple charging him with "Death Eater behaviors".

"Mr. Quintin faces the charges of torturing ten different persons, including the fifteen year old boy Liam Carlson," said Millicent sadly. "He is also charged with the blackmail of Gregory Larsen, Daniel Meta, and Rebecca Swine, and the kidnapping, torturing and assault of Cadence Coleman."

I stood up on my feet instantly and grabbed the railing before me as the ground shook below my feet. There were a few screams of fear around the room and gasps as the stands of the courtroom shook with my frustration, but no one in the audience knew it was I thundering the room around. Gabriel and Dumbledore were both giving me weary looks from the floor of the court.

"I have not pressed charges against Mr. Quintin concerning my kidnapping and holding," I spoke firmly looking up at the Council. There were gasps from the crowd and people's eyes were glaring at me from every angle but I didn't care. They could think what they want, but I was not going to let Gabriel be pressed for chargers that I was not holding against him.

"Ms. Roberson, you may return to you seat," said Bagnold. "Miss Coleman, please step down to the floor of the court."

I sighed slightly and stepped forward, down the isle to the staircase. Anita was waiting for me to descend before she marched up them. As I passed her she spoke to me in a low whisper.

"You had better know what you're doing," she said.

"You only say that because you want to keep dangling Jennifer over Gabriel's head," I snipped back in a low voice. Anita gave me a nasty look and continued up the steps to her seat next to the man holding her child.

"State your name and date of birth please," the Minister said to me.

I sat down in the chair next to Gabriel.

"Cadence Coleman," I said to her. "September 15th, 1960."

"You are testifying in Mr. Quintin's defense?" questioned Millicent.

I nodded my head. "Yes, that is correct."

"You do not press charges against Mr. Quintin for kidnapping you and holding you captive in his basement?" questioned a grey looking old wizard two rows in front of the Minister.

"No," I said simply.

"He did kidnap you, did he not?" asked the grumpy man who kept asking questions.

"He kidnapped me from the train station in London, that is correct," I said crossing my legs at the knee and putting my hands on my thighs. "But Mr. Quintin _did not_ torture or assault me."

"You have a case of Stockholm syndrome," said the grumpy wizard with a shrug. "He was all you knew for three or more months, and he controlled every aspect of your living. You grew very dependent of him and that dependency continues."

"May I say something?" interjected Gabriel. I glanced at him and wondered what he could possibly say right now.

"Yes, Mr. Quintin," the Minister said before the grumpy wizard could say no.

"I kidnapped Miss Coleman as I was ordered to by Lord Voldemort," Gabriel said. There were hushed tones around the room as he spoke my Father's name—which by this day in age was just something that wasn't done out of fear. "The first few weeks of her captivity I did I was instructed and taught her defensive skills that have put her at the top of the request list for requirement to this Ministry's Auror Program. As the weeks of our time together continued I began to grow soft towards Miss Coleman." Gabriel stopped and glanced at me with his velvet eyes. I was looking at him full on now, afraid that he would openly admit to this court that he did love me. "She showed me a passion for life that I had not seen in anyone else I had known. She showed me the good in people and the differences that should be treasured in all of us, not feared. Because of Miss Coleman I changed—she rebuilt me, and when she defended herself, harming me, to escape from her Father I allowed her because I could no longer contain her and I wished her to be free."

"How touching," said the crabby man. "But that does not prove you are a changed man Mr. Quintin."

"For the last year, Gabriel has been at my service," said Dumbledore. "Helping me and the Ministry to protect Miss Coleman. May I remind you that a year and a half ago Gabriel's application to the Auror program was accepted and he worked in this very Ministry as an Auror under the current administration until his termination last November. His criminal past had not been held against him then, why is it being held against him now?"

"Mr. Quintin's past was not revealed until he was protecting Miss Coleman."

"He was protecting me because his superiors assigned him to," I said sharply. This old man was really starting to annoy me—who the hell was he?

"Miss Coleman, you are too young and naïve to understand that all of that could have been an act to regain your trust after kidnapping you."

I looked at the man like he was crazy—how dare he say such things—me young and naïve? I probably seen darker things then three quarters of the people in the courtroom and he had the nerve to say I was too young and naïve to understand what was going on.

"Sir, I will have you know that I am no stranger to being lied to and betrayed," I said simply. "Gabriel Quintin is not a liar—at least not to me."

"Then you were aware of his crimes? That he tortured ten people, including a fifteen year old boy who was hardly trained well enough to defend himself," said the wizard. "And Merlin only knows how many people he may have killed—"

"I have never murdered another human being!" Gabriel said defensively. I wasn't sure if he was defending himself or me from the wizard.

"That is not true at all!" yelled a dark chilling voice. I looked to the right of the room and was surprised to see Jasper Malcolm on his feet, leaning against the railing with his silver chains shinning in the candle light. The courtroom exploded with gasps, comments, and roars of outrage at Jasper's comment.

The Minister slammed her gavel on the desk in front of her viciously, demanding to regain control of the room. "Silence!" she bellowed over the voices discussing Jasper's comment. "Silence, please!"

When the room grew quiet again, Millicent Bagnold leaned forward in her chair looking down at Jasper. "All peoples in this room will remember their place and turn to speak."

"The Council of Wizards calls Jasper Malcolm to the floor," said the grumpy wizard with dark hair and eyes. "Miss Coleman, Headmaster Dumbledore, you may please return to your seats."

As Dumbledore ushered me back to my seat I asked him who the grumpy wizard was because he seemed practically interested in attacking Gabriel and seeing that he didn't get off without being charged for something.

"He is the Under Secretary to the Department Director of the Auror Program. He's very interested in becoming the Director himself, and sees all crime with the same punishment. He's not one to believe in justice."

"Well I'm ready to give him a taste of justice," I hissed with frustration.

"Please remember yourself, Miss Coleman," Dumbledore said as we sat back down.

Jasper Malcolm was getting comfortable in the set next to Gabriel and the look in Gabriel's eyes was that of anger. He had a deep loathing for Malcolm, and it was quite clear. As I took my seat and crossed my legs again, I wondered if Gabriel had ever murdered anyone—I wouldn't put it past him, but would I hold it against him? I guess that depended on the situation…did he kill an innocent person or another Death Eater? Did he kill a bad guy while trying to save a good one? Or did he just kill to kill?

"State your name and date of birth, for the record," the Minister said dully.

"Jasper Roger Malcolm, born March 11th, 1949," he said.

"Explain Mr. Malcolm, your previous comment in regards to Mr. Quintin being responsible for murder."

"While my old partner here may deny murdering anyone, I do recall one situation where he did kill someone, a young woman as a matter of fact."

"Please explain how you know he murdered this young woman?" the Minister was asking the questions with a testy voice. I don't think she believed Jasper's story, and I wasn't sure if I believed it either.

"I was there."

"Why?"

"Because we were partners Minister," Jasper said like she was stupid. "We did everything together. I'm proud of it though where this double crossing bastard isn't—he'd rather hide his past."

"To the point, Mr. Malcolm, you try my patients."

"Well, you see the Dark Lord wanted this woman killed off because she had betrayed him a few years back," Jasper said. The way he talked made the story seem like a joke, and was not helping his case. But as I watched him I knew he knew what he was doing. He was testing the Council. He was going to make them doubt him until the very end where he'd let them have the truth—and it'd be something they'd believe.

"You and Mr. Quintin were partners, but you did not kill this woman, only Mr. Quintin did."

"He attacked her at the top of a flight of stairs," said Jasper with a nod. "She fell down the stairs after he used the Killing Curse on her."

The Minister frowned deeply.

"Do you know the name of this young woman?" she sighed.

"Yes," nodded Jasper. "Candice Coleman."

The room was silent around me as my ears rung with Jasper's words. I couldn't believe what he had just said—My Mother's name. There was no way this was right—Gabriel was responsible form my Mother's death, and trying to kidnap me before I came to England?

Dumbledore jumped up to his feet quickly.

"Madame Minister," he said quickly. "The investigation into Candice Coleman's death was closed because her attackers were captured in America—Gabriel Quintin was cleared of all charges against him concerning Ms. Coleman's murder a year and a half ago when he came to me for help. He is not guilty of her murder, and can not be tried a second time for it."

"You are correct Dumbledore," said Bagnold. "The Council will take ten minutes to make a decision on where they stand concerning this case. Mr. Quintin we will see you in ten minutes, everyone who is not a Council member please excuse yourself for ten minutes."

I stood up instantly and left the courtroom, not sure what or how to feel. Dumbledore followed me quickly and caught me before I could make it to the stairs for the elevators.

"Miss Coleman, there is much to be explained," he said.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed not looking at him. "It just doesn't matter."

"I'm sure Gabriel would like to explain everything to you," he whispered to me.

"He can explain it to me tomorrow," I said back. "I'm sorry Professor, I want to go home now."

Dumbledore released my arm and nodded his head. He didn't say anything else, and I walked away with tears on my cheeks.

I wasn't sure how I felt, or really why I was crying. I had never thought about my Mother's killer, simply because I didn't dwell on her death. After the funeral, I was so caught up in finding out who my Father was, my Grandfather coming to retrieve me and bring me to England, and starting school at Hogwarts that I never stopped to wonder who had killed my Mother. I was so spiteful towards her, how she had lied to me, that I really didn't care who had killed her. She was murdered by the people she had once called family—I guess I felt like it was pay back, or karma coming to get her.

I frowned as I stood in the lift, it wasn't her fault—and despite my Mother being a Death Eater at one point in her life, wasn't she just like Gabriel? She had changed for me, much like Gabriel had. Didn't I owe her forgiveness for loving me enough to run from the man she thought she loved? I owed her a great deal, I realized. As I waited for the lift to reach the atrium floor of the Ministry I said a silent prayer for my Mother, and I forgave her for everything she had done. I asked that she forgive me for taking so long to realize that what she had done was out of love, and I was really the one who had betrayed her.


	4. Voldemort's Anger

When I got home that afternoon, Sirius asked me about the trial and I told him everything except for the part about my Mother. He asked why I left early and I told him I wasn't feeling well. He seemed surprised that I didn't stay for the end when the Council would make the decision to let Gabriel go or not. I hadn't told him about Gabriel killing my Mother because I didn't want to give him another reason to hate Gabriel. The tension between those two was bad enough, the last thing I needed was for Sirius to get on Gabriel for killing my Mother—and Sirius would definitely hold that against him.

Keeping up with the excuse that I was feeling ill, I went to the bedroom and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I was sitting at my desk in the corner of the room when Sirius came in. He had brought up some tea. I smiled lightly as he placed it next to me and then leaned on the desk, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at me.

"Sirius," I said looking up at him with the intention of starting a conversation before he could ask more questions about the trial and what was bothering me. "I don't think I ever thanked you for finding this place for us. It's so beautiful, you put so much into it—I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"You don't have to," he said stroking my cheek. "I thought of you the moment I saw it." He leaned down and kissed my lips slowly, letting his taste linger on my mouth. "It's the perfect place for us…and our family someday?"

I smiled at the suggestion.

"You want to have a family with me?"

"Someday," he nodded smiling. He kissed my forehead and kept his dark eyes on mine. "I think this place would be nice for a few kids."

I smiled at Sirius as he stood up.

"You should get some sleep if you're not feeling well," he said. I nodded my head slowly.

"Thanks for the tea," I whispered.

"Anything for you," he said at the door.

He disappeared behind it and as the door closed a frown spread across my face slowly. Children? What was he talking about…having a family…and living here…was he going to ask me to marry him? How could I commit my life to his when I was a walking death trap? How could I think of bringing children into this world when I had a target on my back because of who I was? They would have a target on them too…I couldn't do that to my children…I don't think I could do that to Sirius. Did I even want to be married to him? To anyone?

That night I lay wide awake in our bed. I was staring up at the ceiling with my arm over my head exposing my scarred forearm. It was a scar from last summer when my Father had created a blood bond between us, and to stop the bleeding I cauterized my own wound. The black was gone, it had taken a few weeks for it to disappear, but it did and I was left with a horrible looking scar. People accused me of trying to burn off a Dark Mark, and it had been black from the ink of the magical tattoo. It was something I had to deal with the last nine months since my picture was released and more articles flooded papers and magazines about me. I was known as Kieran to the entire world…it was a name that haunted me in reality and my dreams now…not just something that I could shake off when my Father had spoken it to me last summer.

Even worse was now people had mixed feelings about me since my trial was published. Some still called my Kieran behind my back, but most knew my real name as Cadence Coleman. I had learned that if people called me Kieran it was because they believed me be a Death Eater or they themselves were one.

I was still thinking about what Sirius had said when I got home from the trail. That's why I couldn't sleep. If Sirius had said he wanted to have children, surely that meant he wanted to be married. Was he going to propose to me? My stomach clenched at the thought…I wasn't sure if I was ready to be married, or if I even wanted it.

His body rolled over and I felt his arm wrap over my stomach.

"What's the matter?" his groggy voice asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're not sleeping," he whispered. "Something is bothering you."

"Are you sure we're safe here?"

"It's the best place my money could buy," said Sirius sitting up a little. "And Dumbledore himself put protection spells on it. The only safer spot right now is Hogwarts."

I looked at him with worried eyes and he stroked my cheek.

"Cadence," he whispered very seriously. "We're safe. Relax and get some rest."

"I love you," I whispered burying my head into his chest and holding onto him.

"I love you too," he said back squeezing me tight. "For ever and for always."

I smiled and kissed his chest, closing my eyes to relax in his arms. I found peace with him despite how he was the one who had initiated my worry. Sirius calmed me and gave me a breath of life that no one else could. Maybe I did want to be with him for the rest of my life in this new home…maybe I did want to make it _our_ home for forever. Time would only tell…

Three days later, I was sitting at my desk when Sirius came into the room looking a little aggravated. I raised my eyebrows at him as he entered the room.

"What's the matter?"

"Dumbledore is here," he said. I looked at him oddly. "And Gabriel."

"Oh," I said with a nod understanding why Sirius was aggravated now. I stood up and followed Gabriel out of the room. We walked down stairs and through the foyer to the living room where Dumbledore was sitting in an arm chair, and Gabriel was standing by the fireplace.

I wasn't surprised to see Gabriel because Dumbledore had written me and told me he had been released and cleared of the charges against him. I was slightly surprised that he had the guts to show up to my house after what I had heard at the trial, but perhaps that's why Dumbledore was here too, to make sure I didn't murder Gabriel.

"Hello Professor," I said entering the room. Dumbledore stood up and greeted me with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Hello Cadence," he said happily. "I trust that you're well."

"Fine," I said. I looked at Gabriel across the room; he was looking at me intently with dark green eyes today. I frowned slightly as I took in his appearance. He had shaved, and had a light five o'clock shadow like he usually did. His brown hair was trimmed but still long enough to fall in front of his eyes, and he looked leaner already.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my weight onto one leg, sticking my hip out a little. I looked at him with raised eyebrows and he smiled.

"Hello Cadence," he said. "It's a pleasure."

"Hi Gabriel," I said. "What's the matter?" I looked back at Dumbledore who had returned to his arm chair.

"Nothing is the matter," Dumbledore shrugged. "From my understanding you have a meeting with the Minister tomorrow?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"She's asked Gabriel to go escort you there," he said.

"What?" I questioned sharply. "Professor I'm a big girl I can take care of myself—"

"You are still underage, Cadence," Dumbledore interrupted. "Since Gabriel has been cleared of his charges he is employed with the Ministry again. The Minister has asked him to bring you in for your meeting tomorrow. She doesn't think it good for you to be wandering around alone."

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Okay."

"Alright," said Dumbledore standing up. "I'm happy that is settled. Gabriel and I must be off. Good day to you both."

"I'll walk you out," Sirius said to the Headmaster. He ushered Dumbledore out, and hung back, standing close to me before he left.

"I didn't want you to hear about it that way," he whispered.

"You'd rather have not told me at all?" I glared up at him. He sighed and looked me straight in the eye.

"No," he whispered again. I could see the desire in his eyes to touch my cheek. "I'd rather have told you myself, when I knew you were ready to hear it."

He walked away before I could say anything else, and I turned to see him and Sirius shake hands. He left and Sirius shut the door tightly, looking at me with annoyance still on his face. He could tell I was upset though and relaxed, coming to me in the living room.

Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and held me against him.

"What's the matter?"

"I just don't want to be treated like a little girl," I whispered. It was true, but not the reason I was upset then. I didn't like lying to Sirius, but sometimes I knew it was for his own good.

That evening, as I was getting out of the shower, I had a connection to my Father. The power of his emotions was overwhelming causing me to grab the side of the bathroom counter, squeezing it tight so I wouldn't fall to the ground and hit my head again. I sighed as my body shook and my head throbbed.

I could feel his happiness—something was going very right causing him to be happy. I don't think he'd been that happy since the day he caught me a few months ago. Of course his happiness was completely destroyed when I escaped, but that was beside the point.

The rush of emotions was gone just as quickly as it had come on. I was gasping for breath though as I leaned against the counter. There was no way of really describing what I felt when I shared a connection with my Father. To put it simply, I felt his emotions, but I felt them in a foreign voyeur way, as if he were trying to explain his feelings to me while I listened to him talk. Sometimes I saw things that he'd be seeing, like I was in his head witnessing what he was doing or who he was speaking to, and other times I would just get a flash of a feeling, like I did then in the bathroom.

I composed myself before I left the bathroom, I didn't want Sirius to worry about me as I walked into the bedroom. He didn't seem to notice that I was shaking as I crawled into bed and laid my head on the pillow. To my disappointment it was another long sleepless night. I couldn't stop worrying about my Father's happiness, because if he was happy that meant that something very bad was going to happen soon, or that I was in great danger. If I did finally relax enough to sleep I had nightmares of a burning building and people dying in the flames…and at the end of the nightmares I'd wake up feeling rage and disappointment. It wasn't until the third time I woke up that I realized I was channeling my Father's emotions again. He had gone form happy to angry in only a few hours, so whatever he was planning had turned for the worse…I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

The next morning, I found out why my Father had been so happy, but I didn't understand his anger though. It was spread all over the paper, there was no way I could miss it. I tapped my finger against the table in front of me at breakfast and looked around the kitchen. Sirius came in behind me and kissed the back of my neck softly. He stroked my hair and looked over my shoulder at the newspaper on the table.

"Is this why you were up last night?" he whispered.

I didn't look at him but nodded my head and he stroked my hair more. He reached out and lifted the paper. I was forced to look at the picture of a building engulfed in orange flames. People were diving from the windows only to be met by Death Eaters in the street screaming curses and spells. My heart broke as I saw flashes of green, and people falling to the ground, murdered with a wave of their wand. Across the page was the title "Muggle Massacre".

"You had nothing to do with it," he whispered in my ear, folding the paper up and putting it on the table so I couldn't see the headline.

"Not stopping it makes me just as responsible," I whispered back with bite in my voice. I didn't mean to be so harsh towards him. Sirius had done nothing wrong; he was just trying to help me. I rubbed my throbbing temples and stood up from the breakfast table.

"Cadence," he said as I began to head down the hall for the stairs. "Can't we talk about this?"

I stopped at the banister and looked back at him.

"What is there to talk about?" I whispered. "I felt and saw what my Father did about that," I motioned to the table where the paper sat, referring to the massacre. "I could have done something…shown up and saved _some _of them."

"You only had a taste of his emotions last night, how were you supposed to know that this was going to happen? You're not a Seer. You don't have premonitions." Sirius said. He shook his head. "If you had shown up you would have gotten yourself killed. That's not your duty to sacrifice yourself for them."

I shrugged with a depressed frown.

"It will be," I whispered. "Maybe I'm supposed to die."

Sirius came after me as I headed up the stairs. When we reached the top, he grabbed my shoulders and looked me squarely in the eye.

"What is the matter with you? That's not the Cadence I know and love talking. Yes, you could have saved them, but it wasn't your responsibility and you weren't given enough time. If the circumstances had been different you could have saved some of them. There is no point in blaming yourself, Cadence; and certainly no point in wallowing in self pity."

"Self pity?" I raised my eyebrows. "What do you know of self pity?" I pulled out of his arms. "I just want to shower, Sirius, please. I need to get ready to go meet with the Minister."

Sirius frowned and nodded allowing me to walk down the hall. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away and I knew what he was thinking. I was losing everything I had. These dreams, or connections, with my Father had been haunting me for the last year, on and off, bringing on horrible head aches and blinding flashes. Gabriel had said last summer that I share a powerful connection with my Father because of the blood bond that he performed on me. Now, occasionally I had flashes, or visions, of what my Father was seeing or feeling. The best way to describe them is like dreams that play out before my mind, and emotions that I share and pick up at any given moment.

The one last night of this Muggle Massacre had been the worse. Despite all the deaths and chaos my Father and his Death Eaters caused, he was still unhappy, and I couldn't understand why.

I took a long time showering on purpose. I knew when I got out and got dressed that Gabriel would either be just arriving, or he'd have been in the house for awhile now. I personally didn't want to deal with the tension between Sirius and Gabriel that morning. I hoped they'd just suck it up for my sake. I also didn't want to see Gabriel too much, because unlike Sirius, Gabriel could enter my mind using Legilimency and probably find out anything that was bothering me if I didn't tell him. Not to mention that we hadn't discussed my Mother's death and I was still feeling very awkward around him. I wasn't sure if I should forgive him or not….but how could I not?

I dressed in some of the clothing that Gabriel had brought for me a long time ago: tight black pants, high heeled black boots that went up to my knees, a blood red blouse unbuttoned just enough to see my pale cleavage, and a tight black corset over it. I tied my hair back in a ponytail and found my black cloak in the closet. It was probably too warm to wear it, but I brought it downstairs just in case.

Sirius saw me from the living room couch and stood up, smiling a little.

"You look great," he said beaming at me. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Is Gabriel here yet?"

"Yea," Sirius sighed. "In the kitchen, helping himself to coffee."

I nodded.

"Be nice," I said kissing Sirius's lips. He kissed me slowly in return—I don't know if he was hoping that Gabriel was watching us, or if he just really wanted to kiss me slowly.

"This is me being nice," said Sirius once his lips left mine. He gave me a soft smile and I smiled in return. Any girl couldn't resist his smile and eyes. He was so handsome, even when he was angry or an ass. But his charm went deeper then his words—it was his ability to love me for who I was that kept me next to him. He was honest and loyal, funny and calming, and he knew how to get under my skin.

"Ready to go, Cadence?" Gabriel asked coming down the hall from the kitchen. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I pulled away from Sirius's body slowly to put on my cloak. Sirius helped me put it on and I buttoned it, smiling at him. I could feel Gabriel's awkwardness in the hall but I didn't really care.

"Yes, let's," I said not looking at him. I kissed Sirius good bye and he held me against him a little longer. Then, I knew he was showing off to Gabriel. I gave him a stern look and he released me, pinching my cheek.

"Love you babe," he said.

"Love you too," I said to him. We smiled at each other and then I turned to open the door. Gabriel came up behind me and held the door open for me, with his massive muscular arm over my head. How did he get his muscles back after only being out of Azkaban for five days now?

I thanked him and bid Sirius one last good bye, then headed down the front steps. I walked out of the gate and into the street as Gabriel closed the front door and came after me. Once he caught up to me on the sidewalk he looked down at me with concern.

"What's the matter?"

Why did he even ask me that? He had to have some idea that I was angry about him killing my Mother—it wasn't really why I was upset that morning…but the anger towards him was still bubbling in me. He had to assume that was what the matter. Or did he just know how to read me that well that he knew it was something more?

"Sirius went out of his way to make sure that you two looked happy today in front of me," he said knowing that I was wondering how he knew something other then him was bothering me.

"What does that mean?" I said looking up at him.

"Sirius, as much of a git as he can be—"

"He is not—"

"He never kisses you in front of me. The bastard thinks that kissing and the such is something for you two to share—and not with anyone else, especially me."

My mouth was hanging open in surprise a little bit. Gabriel lifted my chin with a smile.

"You're so much prettier when your lips are closed," he said. I glared at him and smacked his hand away from me. "Also, the only thing you said to me in the house was 'yes, let's'. You are not a woman of short words, Cadence."

I frowned and continued to glare at him.

"Well maybe if you had told me you shoved my Mother down the stairs I would have been more open to conversation," I hissed.

"See, there are the long insulting sentences that I love."

"Gabriel," I said stopping short in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'm being serious."

He stopped next to me. "Cadence," he said my name so softly I thought that it might melt all of the anger and frustration I had with him away. "I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I never knew how to. I didn't want you to hear it from Malcolm, but maybe that was the best way."

"No," I shook my head. "The best way would have been for you to tell me. Why didn't you?"

"I told you, I wanted to so many times but I was afraid."

I stared at him with a dark look. "You're not afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of losing you."

This comment caught me off guard and I turned, continuing down the pavement because I didn't know what to say to him. Gabriel followed me quickly and seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about my Mother anymore, so he pressed the issue that something else was bothering me. I didn't like that he knew me that well.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing," I said in aggravation. "I'm fine."

"Really?" he said looking at me skeptically. "I think you had a dream about your Father and after seeing the paper this morning you got less then happy. Sirius doesn't fully understand."

"He doesn't have to."

"But he can't help you because he doesn't understand," said Gabriel. "And he wants to help you, Cadence."

I looked up at him and noticed he wasn't looking at me. I stopped and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What did he say to you before I came downstairs?" I asked.

"He asked how he could help you with your connection to your Father."

"And what did you tell him?"

"There was nothing any of us could do except give you space and be empathic towards you."

I nodded my head slowly.

"So, really the reason why you knew something was wrong was because Sirius asked you?"

Gabriel gave me a charming sideways smile.

"If that's what you want to think," he said. I shook my head and smiled a little as we continued down the street. Gabriel guided me through the streets of London and to the Muggle metro station. We took the metro deeper into London, and eventually arrived at a telephone booth in a long alley.

The alley looked familiar to me, because I had been there only a few days ago. Gabriel opened the telephone booth door and allowed me to enter first. It was a small tight space once Gabriel entered it. His body was so large and overwhelming; I thought the booth would not contain both of us. He put his hand up on the wall, over me, and leaned a little. I could see the smirk on his face, but said nothing.

The silence in the booth was incredibly awkward because it allowed for the sexual tension to grow between Gabriel and me. My chest heaved and grazed against his lightly—it didn't help the situation. He was leaning over me and I looked up at him with dark eyes.

"I don't really have a choice but to lean."

I sighed. "I'm sure."

Why couldn't I keep him out of my head?

"Because you don't want to."

I glared at him viciously. "I didn't miss you at all while you were stuck in Azkaban."

"That's funny you seemed like you missed me a lot when you saw me before my trial," he grinned.

I was somewhat surprised that the telephone booth didn't explode with my annoyance. Gabriel seemed amused by me and laughed lightly.

"I wish I didn't have to block you all the time."

"If I didn't force you to put up your defenses you never would."

I shook my head.

"I've been practicing plenty," I said as the elevator slowed to a halt. "Everyday."

"That's why you can keep me out so easily," he smirked with sarcasm as he stepped out of the lift. I followed him and looked around the atrium of the Ministry of Magic with great surprise. The last time I was here I didn't take much time to take in the beautiful appearance of the Ministry. The ceiling of the room seemed to go on forever, higher then any building I had seen before. The atrium was lined with fireplace that were constantly spewing green flames presenting wizards and witches to work. At the center of the atrium was a gold statue of a wizard, lifting his wand high in the sky. A witch was standing next to him, and below her stood an assortment of magical creatures; all were looking up at the wizard with the wand with admiring eyes.

I looked at the statue with disgust as we walked by it and Gabriel put his arm around me in an ushering manner.

"Come along, Cadence," he whispered.

I hadn't even realized that my feet had stopped I was so troubled by the fountain. Gabriel led me to the lifts and we stepped into one. I looked at the long list of floors and departments in the lift and found that we were going to the first one, only a floor below us. When the lift opened Gabriel put his hand on my lower back and ushered me from it. The halls of the first floor were silent and expensive looking.

"Why did she want you to come with me?" I asked looking up at Gabriel suddenly.

I had this horrible feeling in my stomach, which I often got just before I met with the Minister. Despite everything she had promised me and done for me I didn't trust her and I got a nasty feeling from her when we met. She was a powerful, beautiful, intimidating woman, and I'm sure she went through most of her life getting everything she wanted.

"You're underage, she wanted you to have some protection coming down here."

"I had no trouble coming down here by myself a few days ago."

"She's going to make you an Auror," Gabriel said softly.

"I'm underage," I whispered quickly. "Even though I took those exams instead of the N.E.W.T.S after my trial and passed with flying colors the point is still that I'm underage for the next two months—I can't work for her!"

Gabriel was looking at me like I was crazy. He stopped abruptly in the hall and pinned me against the wall, squeezing my arm and shoulder. "What's the matter with you, Cadence?"

I gave him a nasty glare.

"I'm being pinned against a wall," I snapped. "That's what's the matter! Stay out of my head Gabriel!"

"How many Death Eaters were holding Sirius captive last summer?" he asked quickly.

"I-I don't know," I said looking at him. "I'm not an imposter! _What's the matter with you?" _

"Answer the question," Gabriel said viciously. He was pressing me back into the wall more. I lifted my knee into his groin, and grabbed his wrist as he released me in shock. I twisted and moved swiftly behind him, then knocked his knees in. He fell to the ground on his knees with me twisting his arm behind his back. I slammed his face into the wall to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"I told you to stay out of my head," I snapped. "There were five people in the house."

"I thought you said you didn't know," he said back with a nasty glare. He was going to get me for this one, for sure.

"I told you I've been practicing Gabriel," I said back. "It wasn't that hard to get into your head and find the answer. Why did you doubt who I was?"

"Let me up and I'll tell you," he retorted.

I released his arm and stepped away from him. He got up quickly and looked at me sharply, with a smirk on his face. That charming smile nearly sent me to my knees and I threw my arm out against the wall to stop myself from falling. Gabriel laughed out loud and took my arm.

"You asked a stupid question."

"So?" I said looking at him and pulling my arm from his grasp.

"You never ask stupid questions Cadence," he said. "And you've wanted to be an Auror since we met—why would you say you couldn't be just because you're underage?"

"I would figure that it complicates things a bit," I said. "I don't like the Minister favoring me, it makes me uncomfortable, especially because I don't trust her."

"Well you'd better start liking it because this is where you're going to work from now on."

"I feel like I don't have a choice."

"What else would you do?"

"I don't know," I said back. "But maybe I don't want to be an Auror anymore."

Gabriel stopped in the hall again and looked at me very seriously.

"Why not?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Quintin!" said a man's voice with relief. "The Minister has been waiting to see you for twenty minutes! You know we pushed back two appointments to see you."

"Ah, Mr. Cloth always a pleasure," said Gabriel with annoyance. I looked at the man who had spoken to Gabriel and frowned slightly. He was a tall, skinny man. I could break him with one swift kick of my foot. His grey hair was falling away, and he wore large black rimmed glasses. His eyes were watery grey and he reminded me of a skinny, underfed rat. I frowned slightly as his eyes locked with mine. He reminded me of Peter.

"It was the Minister who requested this meeting," said Gabriel.

"More the reason for you to be on time," said Mr. Cloth. "You can't just waltz into her office when ever you see fit."

"Well, please, show us the way so we do not keep the dear Minister waiting any longer," Gabriel snipped back.

Mr. Cloth turned sharply on his heel and began to walk down the hall towards the large dark cherry wood doors that led into the Minister's office. There were two desks on either sides of the doors, a young woman sat at one, and I assumed the other was Mr. Cloth's.

"Wait here," said Mr. Cloth stopping us before we reached the doors. He pointed to a bench next to the wall where we could sit. Gabriel rolled his eyes as I took a seat and Mr. Cloth slipped into the office. When the doors opened a little I could hear the Minister's stern voice talking quickly in French. I wondered why she'd be on the phone with someone from France.

I blinked as I sat on the bench and looked at Gabriel. He was leaning on the desk of the female secretary. She was looking up at him, smiling and nodding her head as he complimented her. She beamed and her cheeks flushed as she thanked him. I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat.

My eyes were only closed for a few seconds before I felt rage enflame my whole body. I wanted to scream I was so angry, and when I opened my eyes I saw a man withering before me on the floor of a dark room—I was no longer at the Ministry, I was else where…a study or library of some kind…The man was begging for my forgiveness. He had no way of knowing that the man would escape the apartment building—he had no way of knowing!

I jumped off the bench and knocked over a vase that was on the table next to it. The glass shattering and the sound of my heaving breathes was too much. I fell to my knees as my head throbbed. Everything before me was blurry. I threw my arms out and caught myself over the ground, heaving for air. Something was terribly wrong making Voldemort more then angry.


	5. Bagnold's Decision, Dumbledore's Request

"Cadence?" Gabriel was next to me, my vision was fuzzy though and I couldn't see him clear. "Are you alright?"

"I need to see Dumbledore, now," I said quickly holding my head. "I need to speak with him."

"Alright," said Gabriel. "We'll go see him after we meet with the Minister. Can it wait that long?"

I shuttered for a moment remembering the man shriveling below me. He was being tortured by me—mentally and physically. I felt such power as I pried open his mind like a box and sifted through the information in it. I found that he was telling the truth that he didn't know the man would escape the building—but it didn't matter someone had to pay for that mistake.

"Was it your Father?" Gabriel whispered in my ear.

I nodded as he lifted me off the ground and held me against him. "He was looking for someone—that's why those apartment buildings burnt to the ground. He was looking for someone I, I just don't know who…"

"Alright," he stroked my hair and held me tight. "Just relax."

"The Minister will see you now," said Mr. Cloth reappearing. Gabriel looked at him and nodded, then ushered me into the office, keeping me close as if he were afraid that someone might attack me. I was happy he kept his arm out because I did not feel well at all. The headache was causing my sight to fuzz in and out, making me nervous.

The Minister was standing behind her desk, looking over some papers when we entered. She looked up and smiled at us—it was strange to see her smile. She looked friendly and soft today, and it wasn't something I was expecting.

"Minister Bagnold," said Gabriel coming in. He bowed his head and stood up straight before her desk.

"Hello Mr. Quintin," she smiled at him. "Miss Coleman, a pleasure, as always."

"The pleasure is mine," I said back dryly. "Forgive me, but I have an appointment with Dumbledore in a few minutes and would like to keep to my schedule."

The smile on Millicent's face fell into a frown and she gave me a harsh look. I could feel Gabriel's eyes burning on me with malice, but I choose to ignore them.

"You are a daring young woman Cadence," said Millicent sitting down in her chair. She motioned for Gabriel and me to also sit. Gabriel sat down slowly and I leaned on his chair. I didn't feel much like sitting, and I was afraid if I did I wouldn't get back up. "That's probably why I like you so much."

"What does your liking me have anything to do with me being here?"

"Cadence," Gabriel hissed. I knew he thought I was being rude, but I wanted to get to the point. The Minister had told me months ago that she wanted me to be an Auror basically to protect her own interest. She didn't care about the people or destroying my Father—only if it happened under her term and made her look good. She wanted me to protect her high standing ass and that didn't sit well with me.

"It's fine Gabriel," Millicent said forcing a smile at me. "Cadence, I want you to start working next week in the Auror department. Rufus Scrimgeour is the head of the department, he'll be your main supervisor."

"How am I to work as an Auror with out going through Auror training, and not being able to perform magic legally?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't really sure what she was expecting me to do as an Auror. There was also an unsettling feeling in my stomach because she wasn't making me go through the Auror program at all. I knew it was a long and vigorous training program that ended with an exam. If you passed the exam you became an Auror, if you didn't you started over again. It made me nervous the way Minister Bagnold just gave me things and put me in positions of power when I didn't work for them, or in my opinion, deserve them.

_Stop it, _said Gabriel's voice. _You do deserve it. _I turned and looked at him to see his dark velvet eyes glaring at me. It was then that I realized he had connected to me using Legilimency. I didn't realize that we could communicate that way. I smiled a little and turned my attention back to the Minister.

"It has been brought to Mr. Scrimgeour's attention that you will not be seventeen until September, but he has agreed to allow you to work with a partner, shadow another Auror if you will until you of age."

"So, I would go to him to find out what he needs me to do?" I asked referring to Scrimgeour.

"No," the Minister said. "You won't go to Rufus directly—if there is something to be done he'll come to you."

"Then who do I go to?" I asked with confusion.

"The Auror you are shadowing, who will be your partner once you've turned seventeen."

It still bothered me that she wasn't making me go through the Auror exam.

"Great," I hissed. "Dare I ask who that is?"

"Gabriel," Millicent said point to Gabriel with her hand. She gave me a soft smile and picked up a pen, beginning to write on some papers before her.

"What?" Gabriel and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and then back at the Minister.

"You didn't say you were going to stick her with me," he said quickly. "I refuse."

I looked at him with surprise. As much as I didn't want Gabriel for a partner I was hurt that he would refuse the position.

"You're not being given the choice, Mr. Quintin," said Millicent harshly. The way she said Gabriel's last name made shivers crawl up my spine. I shivered a little and looked between them. "You and Cadence have a long and intense past. You've worked together well in the past, and you've been her soul trainer since she's begun studying."

"He trained me to murder people!" I snapped.

Gabriel gave me a nasty look and I turned away. Minister Bagnold just gave us firm looks that said to shut up and deal with her decision. She most certainly was not going to change her mind.

"Thank you for coming in, you can go. I wouldn't want you to be late for your appointment with Albus," she said dryly. I stood up straight and gave her a nasty look as Gabriel stood and took my arm.

"Thank you Minister for seeing us," he said walking towards the door. "Have a nice day."

"You also Mr. Quintin," she said not looking up from her desk. "Good day Miss Coleman."

"Good day," I said with annoyance as we walked out.

Gabriel led me straight to the lift with quick steps. We didn't say anything to each other until the lift doors had closed and we were alone. He was leaning against he wall of the lift, rubbing his chin and staring at the wall opposite him. I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Why don't you want to be my partner?" I asked softly. I crossed my legs and looked at him. He glanced at me, and I swore I saw his eyes glance over my legs.

"Can't handle seeing you everyday," he said standing up straight. A bell rang in the lift to announce our arrival to the ground floor. The doors opened and a sea of people stood waiting to board it. Gabriel and I slipped off and began to walk back through the Atrium.

"Why, because you like me?" I teased as we walked towards the telephone booth lift.

"Because you're annoying," he said opening the door for me. He beamed and motioned for me to step in. I did so and he followed, squeezing in next to me and closing the door. He looked down at me as the lift began to move.

"You're not leaning on me this time," I whispered. He was close enough to hear me.

"I have more room," he said back. He looked me in the eye and I saw a burning desire. I knew then that he didn't want me as his partner because he had feelings for me. Not only did he have to fight temptation everyday now, but it made things more personal then they should be. I sighed slightly, what would Sirius say?

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I said back.

"Fine," he said turning and putting his arm over my head. He leaned over me, so close his breath graced my neck and I felt a tingle in the center of my body. His lips were close enough for me to kiss; all I had to do was tilt my head up a little. Gabriel was watching my eyes, to see what I felt no doubt. His fingers came forward and lifted my chin slightly. "Just have to tilt your head up a little."

His voice was soft and I felt my insides melt. Before either of us could move a centimeter farther the lift stopped and a female voice thanked us for visiting the Ministry of Magic. I was thankful for the voice to come and interrupt the scene in the telephone booth. I immediately pulled open the door and squeezed out into the fresh air of London.

"Come on, let's get you home," said Gabriel fixing his cloak. "I'm sure you're darling boyfriend is waiting eagerly by the door." He began to walk away from me quickly. His steps were large and swift, and he walked with a certain posture that made people look at him. He was handsome, breath taking even, and the way he walked drew your eyes in to look—but as soon as you saw him, and the way his eyes melted you, you would want to look away for the sake of keeping your dignity.

I followed him down the alley a few steps and stopped.

"No," I said shaking my head. "No, Gabriel, we have to go see Dumbledore. I have to tell him about my Father."

Gabriel stopped and looked at me as I caught up.

"Alright," he whispered. "But let's make it quick."

"Yes," I nodded. "You Apparate."

I grabbed onto his cloak and pressed my body against his. I heard him take a slow breath as I touched him. His hands touched my arms softly, hardly holding me. I looked up at him sharply.

"Go!"

It irked me a little bit to be walking back into Hogwarts Castle. My stomach didn't like being back here simply because the last time I was here I was kidnapped by my Father. It bothered me that the only place that was supposed to keep me safe wasn't safe at all. I looked around the Entrance hall and memories flooded my system. This is where Sirius and I got into all sorts of trouble, where we bickered and laughed—where Lily and I shared secrets and looked at boys…this place held so many memories. Gabriel was marching up the stairs, far ahead of me. Gabriel…I sighed and looked at the front door where we had always said good bye after he came to visit or train with me. That door was witness to many tender moments between Gabriel and me, tender moments that could have led to infidelity if I wasn't a guilty fool.

"Cadence?"

His voice pulled me back to reality and I looked up at him. He was coming back down the stairs slowly. A lump built up in my throat and I sighed. It was going to be horrible working with Gabriel as a partner—I had gone through most of the last year avoiding Gabriel at all cost, despite how much I wanted to be around him. In our training sessions I had been bitter and cold just so he would be angry back. It was easier to not be attracted to him if he was angry. And yet, I always new that he never meant me any harm and never was truly anger at me. He understood why I acted in such a way, even if he didn't like it, he respected it and retaliated with his own anger and perhaps frustration.

"What's the matter?" he asked standing right next to me now. I blinked and looked up at him as he touched my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said moving my shoulder away from his grasp. "Come on, let's go see the Professor."

I moved past him and up the stairs fast, almost ready to cry. I wiped my face quickly. I don't know what it was but I was suddenly over come with guilt and fear. I felt like a disgusting horrible person. I was being unfaithful to Sirius; even though Gabriel and I hadn't done anything since he held me captive (and even then we only kissed) I was letting Gabriel get close to me, and hold me in a way that said more then friends.

"You're sure you're okay?" Gabriel asked as we walked up the steps.

"Yes," I said with annoyance.

"Then why are you crying?"

I glared at him and continued up the stairs more quickly.

"Cadence?" he said catching up and grabbing my arm. He had a tight grip on me and I wasn't going to escape with out making him bleed. "Is it about being partners?"

I looked up at him with surprise. "Gabriel," I whispered so sadly. "We need to keep our relationship professional."

"What else would it be?" he asked honestly. "I know you love Sirius, Cadence and I would never ask you to leave that love. It's what gives you strength. I would not ask you to break that, nor will I be the one to break you."

I nodded and thanked him.

"Cheer up," he said whipping my tears away. "This isn't a time for tears. You have nothing to worry about." I nodded my head and he continued up the stairs ahead of me. I shook my head, hoping to clear it, and followed him up.

The gargoyle statue guarding Dumbledore's office greeted us with a smile. He was expecting us, as usual. The spiral staircase seemed shorter then usual, and when we reached the top, Gabriel knocked harshly on the door.

"Do you know how he knows we're coming?" I asked Gabriel. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Dumbledore has his ways."

"Don't say that, it creeps me out," I whispered as the door opened and Dumbledore appeared, beaming at us. If he had his ways of knowing when we were arriving, would he know about the tension between Gabriel and I?

"Hello, hello," he said motioning for us to enter. "Please, come in. Would either of you like some tea?"

Dumbledore was wearing dark green robes today, and his glasses were rimmed gold. He looked rather like Father Christmas to me in his robes and I couldn't help but smile a little upon seeing him.

"Do you have anything stronger?" Gabriel asked the Head Master.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, making a bottle of scotch appear.

"Miss Coleman, tea for you?"

"No, I'd like a glass of that please," I said motioning to the bottle of scotch. Both men looked at me with surprise and I felt Gabriel trying to penetrate my mind, but I blocked him with ease. I gave him a nasty look and he looked away with worried eyes. I shook my head and picked up the glass that Dumbledore had poured for me. I took a quick sip and cringed. Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and smiled at both Gabriel and I.

"She made you partners, didn't she?"

It took me a moment to realize that he was referring to the Minister. Gabriel gave Dumbledore one firm nod and said nothing else. I agreed with my own nod and also said nothing. What was there to say? Neither of us wanted to be partners, but we didn't seem to have a choice. Complaining about it certainly wasn't going to change the fact, so it was best just to accept it.

"What can I help you with?" Dumbledore said changing the subject.

"I'm not really sure," Gabriel said looking at me as I leaned against a chair. "Cadence wanted to see you."

I stood up straight and held my glass close to my body. Thinking about why my Father was upset made me nervous. I didn't want to think about him hunting someone or being angry that they had gotten away. Although, I'd be angry too if an incompetent man was idiot enough to burn down a whole Muggle building looking for the man I was hunting.

"Cadence?"

It was Gabriel's voice that pulled me from my thoughts and made me blink. I looked at him and frowned deeply. How could I think such a thing like that? There was still a part of my Father lingering in me…I felt it…that could be the only reason why I would think horrible things like that. It frightened me because as I thought those things I felt anger building inside me—I felt rage, and I wanted to torture him for his mistakes.

I quickly took a seat in the chair before me and rubbed my head with my hand. The glass I was holding was shaking in my other hand slightly and I squeezed it to try and control my nerves. I squeezed too hard though and the glass shattered in my hand, spilling liquor and glass everywhere. My hand sliced open in a few places, but I hardly felt the pain.

Gabriel grabbed my hand and waved his wand, clearing away the glass and alcohol. He conjured a bandage and wrapped it around the wounds as I sat motionless, almost lifeless. I could feel Dumbledore's eyes on me and for a moment I thought I felt him inside my mind, penetrating me, and trying to figure out what was wrong. I blinked and looked directly at him, forcing him out. His head was pushed back against his chair for a moment and he sighed with pain from the impact.

I frowned. "I didn't mean to force you out like that."

"It's alright," whispered Dumbledore in his calm voice.

"I just felt like you shouldn't be in there."

"I think your Father has some influence on you."

"Don't say that," I shook my head. "I'm not being possessed."

"I don't think you are," Dumbledore said sternly. "He performed a blood bond with you Cadence, your blood runs in his veins and vice versa. He has some influence on you."

"You mean control."

"I mean that his emotions, reactions, and intuitions can and possibly will influence your behaviors at points in time," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort doesn't have control over those points in time, but your actions would be similar to his in those situations. Is that clear?"

"Yes," I whispered slowly, even though it only made vague sense to me.

"Now, what did you wish to speak to me about?"

Gabriel had finished bandaging my hand and I felt his touch leave me. Suddenly I was cold and I glanced at him wondering how he could take so much of my heat away. He gave me a small smile and I returned it, muttering a thank you to him.

"When we were at the Ministry," I said refocusing on Dumbledore. "I had a connection with my Father concerning the fire of the Muggle apartment building. My Father was angry that a man had gotten away from the building and his Death Eater decided to try and burn down the building to find the man."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and glanced at Gabriel. I looked at both of them to see if they were trying to discuss something privately using Legilimency, but I couldn't tell. Gabriel only looked at Dumbledore for a moment before he looked back at me with his dark velvet eyes. His expression was plan, but he put his hand to his chin and gave himself away—he was worried. I looked back at Dumbledore and realized they both were.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Do you know who the man is?"

"Cadence," Gabriel said very softly. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Voldemort is looking for a man who he thinks will be of great importance to him," said Dumbledore before Gabriel could continue. "This young man will be easy to turn to his power. He is young and impressionable, and had a very hard life so far. He doesn't trust easily and thinks most of the world is against him."

"So?" I said. "Why is it so important that my Father finds him?"

"He's powerful," said Gabriel. "He doesn't realize how powerful he is."

"Okay," I said slowly. "Is the Order trying to find this man, to help him?"

"We've known of his existence, but he hasn't been in true danger until now," said Dumbledore. "I would like you two to go after him."

"What?" Gabriel said surprised. His next comment came so quick I didn't have time to question Dumbledore's words. "I don't think that's a good idea, sir. I mean—we don't know the extent of his power. We don't even know if he's interested in fighting against Voldemort."

"We need to find out," said Dumbledore. "We know he's most certainly not interested in helping Voldemort—but we need to be sure that he's safe. We don't want Voldemort holding anything in front of him that may black mail him to the dark arts." Dumbledore's eyes fell on me and I blinked at him, suddenly very aware that this man had something to do with me.

"What is his name?" I whispered.

"We're not sure."

Dumbledore's answer was so flat I wasn't sure if I should believe it or not. I glanced at Gabriel who looked perturbed and stood up slowly.

"Thank you for seeing us, sir," I said. "We should be going though."

"How do you plan on finding this man?" Dumbledore asked.

I paused and looked back at him.

"I'm sure we'll find away," I said. "Good evening."

I turned on my heel and walked to the office door. I didn't care if Gabriel was following me or not, I just had to get out of the office and away from Dumbledore's penetrating eyes. I felt as if he was reading me every second I was in the same room with him and I didn't like it. I marched down the stairs and after a few moments heard Gabriel trying to catch up.

"This day just keeps getting better," he whispered to me.

"I know," I said not looking at him. "Why don't you think it's a good idea to go after the man?"

Gabriel didn't say anything for a few moments so I looked up at him. His eyes didn't meet mine and it was then that I knew something was going on.

"What do you know?" I asked stopping in the corridor and crossing my arms over my chest. Gabriel stopped next to me and looked down at me.

"Not very much," he said. "Just that this man is supposed to be as powerful as your Father."

"I'm supposed to be as powerful as my Father and I'm no where near it—"

"If you trained more regularly and vigorously that would be different."

"Gabriel, that's not the point," I said crossly. "The point is this man could be a nobody and we're going to waste our time hunting after him to make sure his ass doesn't get fried by dear old Daddy."

I turned and headed down the corridor for the stairs. I could sense that Gabriel still knew something. He didn't want to tell me or he really didn't think I had any business knowing, which bothered me. If we were supposed to be partners we needed to trust each other and tell each other everything.

"He's very powerful, Cadence," said Gabriel as we reached the giant oak doors. "That definitely makes him a somebody."

"I suppose," I whispered with annoyance.

"What's the matter?" he asked opening the door. I stepped threw the threshold and crossed my arms over my chest. There was a cold mist hanging in the air, sending shivers through my body.

"Gabriel," I continued to whisper because I was so annoyed. "I know you're withholding something from me about this guy. I don't like. Forgive me for being a little perturbed."

Gabriel said nothing and ushered me down the steps. I jerked my arm away from him and continued down them myself. I was annoyed with him, I wasn't going to let him touch me and usher me around. Oh, no. He was getting the cold shoulder. Not that it worked. He was silent the whole trip back to my house—which I didn't like.


	6. Internal Frustration

Sirius could tell something was wrong when I walked in the door and Gabriel followed. I marched straight upstairs, with only a hello to Sirius and when I reached the top of the stairs I heard him question Gabriel.

"What happened? What'd you do?" Sirius hissed.

"What makes you think I did something?" Gabriel said back.

"You should go," was Sirius's response. "You've done your job for the day."

"Tell Cadence I'll see her tonight at the meeting," he said. "And we need to talk."

"Right," Sirius said. The front door slammed and I slipped into the bedroom.

Seconds later the door opened and Sirius came in. "Hey," he said coming to me. I was standing in front of the dresser and looking at the mirror. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said back.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked sitting down at the bed. I knew he was praying in his head that I would tell him. He was hoping that what was upsetting me was Gabriel's fault, or it was something that I felt I couldn't tell Gabriel but I could tell Sirius. I sighed and turned to him.

"The dream I had about the fire," I said slowly. "Well…it happened because Voldemort is looking for someone. He was in that building, and the Death Eater's burnt the building to try and catch him."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know," I said. "But Gabriel and Dumbledore do. I know they do. Dumbledore wants Gabriel and I to find this man and keep him safe."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I shook my head and moved to the bed next to Sirius. "Gabriel is very nervous about picking this guy up. He doesn't like the idea at all, but Dumbledore is perfectly fine with it. I don't understand why though."

"Do you think Gabriel is—"

"No," I said crossly looking at Sirius with a dirty glare. "He is on our side and we can trust him."

"How can you trust him if he's holding information from you?"

I frowned slightly and stood up. "I'm sure he's doing it for the right reasons."

I went to the dresser and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and threw it on the dresser, then began to undo my corset. Sirius caught that I wanted to change the subject, so he did, surprisingly.

"How was the meeting with the Minister then?"

"Oh, lovely," I said sarcastically.

"What'd she want?"

"She wants me to work for the Ministry," I said dropping my corset to the floor and then unbuttoning my red blouse. I looked at Sirius in the mirror as I spoke. "She wants me to be an Auror and isn't giving me away out of it. And she isn't asking me because she wants to help stop Voldemort, she's asking me because she wants me to cover her ass and stop Voldemort…that way it was someone under her administration that stopped him. To top it all off I'm underage! How the hell am I supposed to perform magic if I'm underage until September?"

"I see," Sirius said slowly. "Did you take the job?"

"I told you I didn't really have a choice," I whispered. "Gabriel didn't help my case. He argued that this would be the perfect job for me. I was trained for this…"

I shook my head and pulled on the new black shirt. It clung to my body snuggly and I bent over to find a new pair of pants in the bottom drawer.

"I'm sure he did," Sirius said. "When do you start the Auror program then?"

"Oh," I said standing up straight. "I don't have to. The Minister is allowing me to jump the gun and be a full fledged Auror with out taking the program or exam. I just have to shadow another Auror until I become of age."

"Interesting," said Sirius. "Well, Cadence, I'm sure you'll be fine. You're an amazing witch—"

"No," I said sharply unbuttoning my pants. "I'm not." I bent over and unzipped my boots and kicked them off, then pushed off my pant.

"Yes," Sirius said standing up. "You are…and very sexy too."

I smiled at him as I pulled on my new pair of jeans. I grabbed my boots and took them to the closet. Sirius followed me.

"So, who are you shadowing?" he asked leaning in the threshold. I hesitated for a moment.

"They're not sure yet," I finally whispered. "The Minister wasn't sure if it would be a good or bad idea to assign Gabriel and I together."

"Uh, it would be bad."

I looked at him sharply. "Because you don't like him?"

"Because you can't trust him."

"I can trust him Sirius," I said. "You don't trust him."

"You're right. I don't."

I turned back around and pulled a red sweater over my head and looked around for my black ankle boots. I found them and slid my feet into them. Once I was dressed I pushed out of the closet past Sirius, to annoyed with him to really speak.

"Well, he says he needs to talk to you at the Order meeting," he said walking by me to the door. "Lily and James are meeting us here in a few minutes before we go."

He left the bedroom before I could say anything to him. I put my hands on the dresser before me and squeezed the edge with my hands, trying to control my anger. The room shook for a few seconds and I breathed, trying to relax and remain calm. I was greatly surprised when the bedroom door opened again, and even more surprised when Lily Evans appeared behind it.

"Lily!" I said shocked.

"What happened?" she asked coming to me. "The whole house was shaking!"

I frowned and turned away from her, walking to a chair in the corner of the room. I collapsed into it and rubbed my head.

"Sirius was just being an idiot and making me mad," I sighed.

She walked over to me and sat on the arm of my chair. "Do tell." I smiled a little. She always liked to hear how Sirius was an idiot just so she could tell me she had warned me about him.

"He's still gripping over Gabriel," I sighed. "I didn't tell him the Minister had made us partners because I knew he'd freak out."

"What did you tell him then?"

"That it wasn't decided," I whispered sadly. I was not proud of the fact that I had just lied to Sirius Black.

"Sirius loves you Cadence," Lily said in a reassuring tone. "Even I know that and I think he's a complete idiot. I know you guys have something special just like James and I do."

"I doubt Sirius and I will find the same happiness as you and James," I said standing up. "We have a different kind of love, Lily, that's simple."

"I suppose you do," she agreed. "Doesn't mean you won't be as happy as us."

I gripped the dresser again and looked down at the top of it. My jewelry box was open and silver chains and gems that Sirius had spoiled me with poured out of it. I picked up one of the silver chains and sighed slightly.

"Cadence?" Lily said closer to me.

I turned to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I fear that Gabriel being my partner is going to make Sirius' and my relationship worse."

Lily nodded her head slowly.

"Well," she whispered. "If Sirius becomes an even bigger jealous git, Cadence, the only thing I can say is that it wasn't meant to be. Which I know isn't true. I'm sure Sirius will realize that you and Gabriel share a certain bond, and that is why you work so well together, but that bond is strictly professional. I know you love Sirius with everything you are, and he loves you. That should be enough."

I shrugged. "I don't think it is, Lily. Sirius has always had such faith in me, and now it is suddenly wavering because of Gabriel? I wonder if he doesn't trust Gabriel because he used to be a Death Eater, or because he loves me. I don't like being caught between them. I do love Sirius with all I am, but Gabriel isn't the one being an asshole, now is he? Sirius is making it harder and harder to come home."

I turned away and looked at myself in the mirror. Was I to blame for all of this? I did have an attraction to Gabriel, and I tried with everything I was to stop that attraction. I hadn't been unfaithful to Sirius—but then a girl can be very unfaithful in her mind, even if she isn't in reality. I felt cold tears on my cheeks and wiped them away quickly. Before Lily could say anything to comfort me, the bedroom door opened again and it was Sirius.

"We're ready to go," he said. His eyes fell on me and Lily's hand on my arm. He looked me in the eyes and saw the pain and fear that was in them. He entered the room and came to me, touching my cheek softly. I felt Lily's hands leave my body and she left the room. Sirius kissed me so delicately, like the first time we kissed, and I felt a wave of energy wash over my body.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered close to my ear. "I know it's me who's caused your tears, and I'm sorry. I know you have been nothing but faithful and I'm a giant git for losing faith in you."

I took his hands and kissed the palms. "I forgive you…this time," I smiled a little and he smiled in return. I didn't want to tell him the internal war that was raging inside me. I didn't blame him for any of this, I blamed myself…but if I admitted that to him that meant I was admitting attraction to Gabriel and that I considered myself being unfaithful…and that would hurt Sirius so much. "I just don't want to lose you, Sirius. You're the only one I have left. You are everything and I can't imagine what will happen if you ever do loose complete faith in me…"

"I won't," he said softly holding my chin and kissing me deeply. "I love you Cadence."

"I love you, Sirius," I whispered back embracing him and burying my head in his chest. He lifted my chin and looked at me. "Let's go to that meeting now."

I nodded and he held my hands as I stood up. As we left the bedroom he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

Lily and James were waiting downstairs for us.

"Cadence," James greeted me with a smile and hug. "How are you?"

"Alright," I smiled.

"We all ready?" Lily asked putting her cloak on.

"Yes," Sirius nodded as I pulled on my own cloak. "Let's head to Remus's."

The journey to Remus's was a short one. We took the Muggle underground through London to the other side of the city and walked a few blocks to where Remus's small flat was. It was a poor looking apartment, but all Remus could afford at the time because he was having a hard time finding a job and living off his savings.

He greeted us at the door and we all walked into his sitting room.

"Where is Peter?" he asked as he put on his vest and buttoned it.

"He said he'd meet us at the meeting house," Sirius said looking at the book shelf in the sitting room. I was surprised to see him reading the titles and smiled slightly.

"How did your meeting go with the Minister, Cadence?"

I looked at Remus with a weary smile.

"Alright," I sighed. "I'm going to be shadowing an Auror until I become of age, then I'll be an Auror myself."

"You're not going to go through the program?" Remus asked surprised.

"They're not making me," I shrugged.

"Do you know who you're going to be shadowing?"

"Not yet," I lied with a shake of my head.

"I wonder if you can request an Auror to shadow," said James. "Ask for Mad-Eye. You'd learn a ton."

"I'll be the Auror's partner once I become an Auror. I don't know if I'd want to be Mad-Eye's partner," I laughed lightly. "He's a little crazy."

"Better then Gabriel," Sirius said.

"Really? Is that necessary?" I snapped.

Sirius frowned and shrugged. He had apologized for upsetting me, and yet he was doing the same thing that had upset me before. Either he didn't really care about upsetting me by insulting Gabriel, or he didn't realize that it was his insults towards Gabriel that upset me. I tried to ignore it and turned away, but Lily saw my frustration when she looked at me.

As we were walking down the street, on our way to the meeting house for the Order of the Phoenix meeting, Lily hung back a bit and looped her elbow with mine, letting the boys walk far enough ahead so not to over hear us talking.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "Let's talk about you."

Lily laughed slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "What's there to talk about?"

"Is everything as perfect with James as you made it out to be before at my house?" I asked looking at her with studying eyes. Lily didn't look me in the eye which led me to believe that I was right in asking my question. Something was going on with James and Lily didn't want to let it out.

"Tell me," I whispered encouraging her.

"James asked me to marry him yesterday," she whispered.

I nearly stopped dead in my tracks, but Lily kept walking, forcing me to walk with her. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe James had asked her to marry him when they had such a troublesome time going out in school. James asked Lily to be his girlfriend at least seven times before she agreed—maybe he was just anticipating it to be the same way with marrying her.

"What did you say?" I asked. It was obvious she hadn't said no, but it didn't seem like she had said yes either.

"I told him I'd like to marry him someday, but I wasn't ready to be engaged or married yet," she whispered.

"Was he upset?"

"He just didn't understand," Lily shrugged. "He never seems to understand that I like to take things really slow…not barge in half cocked like he does."

"I think most guys like to barge in half cocked," I said. Lily laughed lightly and I smiled. I was happy I could at least make her laugh considering the situation.

"The more I think about it the more I definitely want to be married to him," she said. "It's just he caught me so off guard. I love him, Cadence. I do. I just don't want to get hurt by him."

"Well," I said. "Has he hurt you yet?"

"No."

"Then why would he start now?" I questioned.

Lily smiled. "You're right."

"I'm not saying go and tell him you'll marry him," I said quickly. "But just think about that. He's never hurt you Lily. He's done everything to win you two times over. Look how long he waited to date you…I don't think you have to worry about James losing interest in you. Sirius said he's had a crush on you since your second year…I'm sure he's all in, and he's willing to wait for you to be all in too."

"You're right," she nodded. "Thank you, Cadence."

As we finished our conversation we arrived at the gate of the meeting house. I was slightly surprised to see Gabriel standing on the front porch, talking quickly with Anita who looked more then perturbed with him.

"You guys go on in, I have to talk to Gabriel," I said to the others at the gate. Sirius smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and followed them all as they walked up the path to the front door. I slowed my pace as we reached the porch, trying to give Gabriel and Anita some privacy as they argued. When I reached the steps though Anita came barging down them, shoving past me and leaving the gate swinging behind her.

I frowned and followed her as she marched down the side street. I looked back at Gabriel with raised eyebrows. He was leaning against one of the railings on the porch with a frown on his face.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," I said.

"No," he shook his head. "Thanks. You saved me."

"From?"

"From a very pissed off woman," he sighed and rubbed his chin.

"She's not staying for the meeting?"

"Clearly," he said.

"What'd you do?"

"Don't worry about it," he said standing up straight. He looked me up and down as I stood before him. "You look good."

"Thanks," I said with an awkward tone. "Stop looking at my boobs."

Gabriel laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, they're just so nice."

"Sirius said you wanted to talk to me?"

"We have to figure out how we're going to find this guy that Dumbledore wants us to get to before your Dad."

"I have no idea."

"I think we should start at the burnt down apartment."

"Why?"

"Where else would we start?"

"Fair enough," I said with a nod. "What are we going to do once we find him?"

"Take him to Dumbledore," Gabriel shrugged. "I've learned when doing things for Dumbledore you don't ask many questions because he'll always answer them in time."

"I don't like that."

"Get use to it love."

"Hello," said Dumbledore coming up the path. Speak of the devil, I thought. "Are you two coming in for the meeting?"

"Yes," Gabriel said with a nod. "Let's get this thing started."

The two men walked into the house before me. I lingered on the porch for a few moments taking in the warm summer air. The street was silent, but within me the war still raged against myself. Gabriel acted so cool and controlled to me just then that I wasn't sure what to think. But maybe that's the way it should be: we were to act professionally. Maybe that would help stop the war in me and settle my emotions for the two men I loved.


	7. The Man With No Name

Gabriel and I spent the next three weeks, leading into August, trying to find the man with no name as I came to call him. After awhile I was beginning to think that Dumbledore's request for us to try and find this man was ridiculous.

"We're just not looking hard enough," Gabriel said following me into the house at midnight one evening.

"He's been captured by Voldemort already," I whispered with a shrug.

"Don't joke about that."

"I wasn't," I said removing my cloak. I threw it on the banister and sat down on the stairs to take off my boots.

Gabriel seemed worried by my words as he leaned against the wall near the front door. I looked at him very seriously.

"What do we do if he has been captured by my Father?"

"Find him and save him."

"How long do you think that will take?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I was so tired. I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten a decent night of sleep since we started our search for the Man With No Name. Gabriel had woken me up at unthinkable hours in the morning and kept me out until the early hours of the morning, expecting me to be ready to go at four or five when we had gotten in at one or two. I was going to roll over one of these days and refuse to get out of bed.

"Go on and get some sleep," said Gabriel. "I'll be by tomorrow morning."

"At a reasonable time?" I said.

"Yea," he nodded. "With coffee."

"The coffee may make up for the unreasonable time."

"I said I'll be reasonable."

I sighed and shook my head, standing up as he opened the door and left. I closed the door tightly behind him and locked it manually and with my wand. I mounted the stairs and walked up them slowly with fatigue. When I reached the bedroom I was not surprised to see Sirius in bed, under the covers, and sleeping peacefully with my cat Demetrius perched next to him on the pillow. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into the bed with him. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his head into my hair.

"You're home early," he whispered in my ear.

"It will just give Gabriel an excuse to wake me up earlier," I said.

"Do you think once you're done shadowing him they'll make him your partner?"

The cat had come out of the bag about Gabriel being the Auror I was shadowing the first week I started working for the Ministry. I sighed when Sirius asked the question because I of course knew that Gabriel would be my partner.

"Probably," I whispered. Demetrius stirred and gave me a nasty look for talking while he was sleeping. I rubbed his head between the ears and he purred with annoyance. He moved down the bed and laid his body along Sirius's side, hiding from my sight. "He hates me."

"No he doesn't," said Sirius reaching behind him and picking up Demetrius. He plopped him down between and the cat gave Sirius a dirty look. He crawled up the bed and laid against Sirius's arm and shoulder in the crook of his neck.

"He won't snuggle with me," I said.

"It's only because you woke him up. Get some sleep Cadence," Sirius said with kiss to my nose. "Gabriel will wake you early tomorrow."

"He said he'd be reasonable," I sighed and laid down. Sirius's arm rest across my torso and he was smiling as he closed his eyes. I smiled too because he looked so peaceful and was being very gentle tonight with his comments about my work and Gabriel. I relaxed next to him and closed my eyes to sleep, which to my surprise came almost instantly.

Four in the morning was not my idea of a reasonable time to wake up, but Gabriel didn't seem to care. He had come barging into the bedroom, lighting the candles and sent Sirius and I into a scurry of sheets and pillows. I was so angry that I jumped up on the bed, holding the sheets over me and threw the pillows at him. I even conjured a dagger and threw that, but he dodged it with skill.

"I apologize, Sirius," Gabriel said. "But Cadence and I have someone to look for, and papers to file with the Ministry."

I rolled my eyes and collapsed to the bed in a heap of sheets. Gabriel left the room, closing the door tightly. Sirius rolled over, pulling the sheets tightly over him and gave out an annoyed sigh.

"I know," I sighed back lying down. "I'm sorry…this is ridiculous."

"He could have at least knocked and gave us warning," Sirius said.

I brushed his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'd better get ready; otherwise he'll come barging in here again."

I got out of the bed and started to move around, picking up the pillows and sheets, and my clothes from the night before. I threw the pillows at Sirius who took the hits from them and then pulled them in his arms tightly to cuddle against. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Why is it that he barges in some mornings and other mornings he knocks politely?" Sirius asked as I pulled some new clothing out of a trunk at the foot of the bed.

"I'll talk to him about it," I sighed. "It's four in the morning…what if we were up late?"

"We'll have to keep in mind that we shouldn't have late nights before you have to go hunting people down."

"Unfortunately I think I'll be doing that everyday."

"No more late nights then."

"You're willing to give up having sex?" I said standing up straight.

"No," he said shaking his head. His eyes were still closed and he was hugging the pillows tight. "We just have to do it earlier…and maybe faster."

I laughed as I pulled on my shirt. I leaned over the bed and kissed Sirius's lips softly. He held my arm and pulled me down into the sheets. I giggled and tried to escape him, but he managed to over power me and kiss me even more deeply. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him in return, loving the feeling of his body on mine and tongue in my mouth. There was a sensation of passion and playfulness from him that was so enticing. There was a sharp knock at the door and I looked at it with a small smile.

"Cadence, we need to get moving."

"Alright," I called back at Gabriel's grumpy voice. Sirius rolled off me and looked at the dark ceiling.

"What is his problem today?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he's bipolar," I whispered finding some pants to wear. I pulled them on as another violent knock came on the door. I pulled on a sweater violently and threw my messy hair out of my face. "But I'm going to find out…bye Sirius."

I grabbed a pair of boots and marched to the door, yanking it open. Gabriel was standing outside looking annoyed as ever. I gave him a nasty look and he stepped aside, bowing slightly to allow me down the hall. I turned back and grabbed the door knob.

"I love you Sirius," I said to him. He waved to me from the bed and muttered a response that I couldn't hear.

I didn't say anything to Gabriel and marched down the hall to the stairs. He followed me down to the first floor and into the living room where I sat down and pulled my boots on.

"You'd better have a good reason for being so grumpy this morning," I snapped.

"You work for the Ministry now, Cadence," he whispered softly. "And we have a man to catch."

"For being a man who doesn't want to catch this guy you sure are going at it with a proactive attitude."

"I want to get it over and done with," Gabriel shrugged crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is there really a reason why we're leaving so early? You said last night you'd be reasonable."

"I was thinking about what we talked about last night. I found where the guy is hiding," he said grabbing my cloak and throwing it at me. "He'll be resting hopefully and we can catch him off guard. I am being reasonable—I brought coffee."

He motioned to the coffee table in front of me where a tall paper cup of steaming coffee was standing. The lid was on it, along with the cardboard sleeve so when I held the hot cup I wouldn't burn my hand. I picked it up and sipped it as Gabriel walked into the foyer.

"Come on, Cadence," he said.

I stood up and pulled my cloak on with one arm as I held my coffee. I followed Gabriel into the foyer where he was kneeling by the stairs. He stood up straight and turned to me.

"Did you find out who he is?" I asked following him.

He pulled open a bag and held out a holster to me. I frowned and rolled my eyes, taking it from him before he strapped it to me himself. I put my coffee down on the stairs and moved my cloak out of the way to put the holster one.

"I found some stuff at the Ministry, but I don't know if it's the guy we're looking for," he said softly. I studied him before strapping the holster on. I didn't trust him. He knew the man's name, how could he not? "Drake or something, maybe."

I wrapped the holster around my thigh and slipped the blade he handed me into it, then did the same to the other thigh. He gave me two more small daggers to stick in my boots, and then we were set. I put my wand in the pocket of my cloak and opened the front door, motioning for him to go out first. I looked back and grabbed my coffee, almost forgetting it.

"Drake?" I questioned.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure that's his last name."

"Mr. Drake?" I laughed a little and shook my head. I caught up to Gabriel who was down the street already. "Where are we headed?" I asked putting my free hand in my pocket.

"North London," Gabriel said. He stopped suddenly and turned to me, offering his hand. "Come here."

"Don't you think I can Apparate myself by now?"

"You don't know where we're going, and you're still underage."

I sighed and took his hand, and he pulled me against him. "I'm sure you're doing this on purpose."

"Probably," Gabriel said with a smile. I shook my head and he closed his eyes. I closed mine tightly too afraid that the movement of Apparating would make me sick, or spill my coffee. Gabriel was squeezing me close, and the tension grew as our bodies compressed against each other like they were being squished down a very small tube. When the pressure was released I pushed away from him and took a long gasping breath, looking around at our surroundings.

I stood up straight and looked up at the tall half burnt down building that stood in front of me.

"Well," I said putting my hands in my pockets. "He doesn't have very good taste does he?"

"This is the apartment building that burnt down two nights ago," Gabriel said moving past me. He kicked some burnt wood and pieces of debris out of his way and looked back at me. "Are you coming?"

I frowned and nodded, then followed him up the path he was making.

My Father had been gone on an apartment burning rampage since three weeks ago when he burnt down the first building this Mr. Drake was staying in. He seemed to be following Mr. Drake to every place he stayed, destroying each in hopes of finding him. The number of people who died in the fires was countless. Muggle officials were searching for a serial arsonist who held a grudge against apartment complexes. I prayed they never met the Death Eaters that were burning these places to the ground; otherwise the Muggle police would be caught in the flames too.

"Try not to make too much noise," he said to me once we reached the building.

"You're not honestly going to go in there?" I questioned. "Gabriel—it's not safe."

"Since when has that stopped either of us?" he said sharply. He lifted his leg over a crispy window sill and stepped into the first floor of the apartment building. I sighed with annoyance and followed him through the window. I knocked some glass over as I brought my foot through and cringed. Gabriel looked back and gave me a nasty look. He pulled out his wand and motioned for me to come closer. I walked to him through the messy room and he grabbed me sharply.

"How about no noise," he said.

"Let go of me you big idiot," I snapped back. I was going to punch him if he didn't let go. The sound of creaking wood made both of us shut up right quick. Gabriel raised his wand and looked towards a staircase that was to our right. He released me and moved forward slowly. The creaks came again and didn't stop suddenly this time. The person who was hiding in the destroyed building knew we were there and knew that he had been heard. There was no point of him to stop running now—he knew he was going to get caught. I dashed past Gabriel and bounded up the stairs, stumbling once when they creaked and the wood began to fall below me.

"Cadence!" Gabriel yelled after me. I ignored him and jumped the rest of the steps to the second floor. I pulled myself up over the edge and stood up straight, dusting myself off as the stairs fell to pieces leaving me trapped on the floor above Gabriel. "How the hell are you going to get down from there!?"

"He's getting away Gabriel!" I shouted at him. I turned and left Gabriel standing on the first floor, running down the hall after the man. I could hear him yell a curse at me, but I screamed nothing back. I looked down to see Gabriel running back outside, hopefully to head the man off if he got out of the building. I heard a door slam ahead of me and picked up speed, pushing my body to work harder then it had in some time. I reached the end of the hall and kicked open the only door that was still on its hinges. To my surprise there was nobody in the room. I held my wand out in front of me as I circled it, checking the closet and under a small bed to find someone. I stood up straight and dropped my wand to my side.

"Dammit it all to hell," I muttered.

There was a creak in the wood floor, but before I could turn around someone tackled me to the ground. My wand flew from my hand as I crumbled to the ground under the heavy man's weight. I threw my weight against him, and flipped us over so I was lying on top of him. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders and waist. I screamed with rage and pulled at his tight arms, kicking my legs around. I threw my head back and knocked it against his and his grip loosened for a moment, allowing me to break free. I jumped up feet first and called my wand to me. It slid across the floor and to my hand. I turned and pointed it at the man lying on the floor.

"You know, I'm trying to help you!" I yelled viciously with frustration. "Why the hell did you run?"

"Usually when one is chasing someone they're not trying to help them," the man snapped back sitting up slowly and rubbing the back of his head. I took a step back with surprise when he spoke. I was not expecting to hear an American accent come out of him—I had yet to meet another American in England since I had arrived about two years ago.

He was a handsome man, with dark brown chestnut hair that parted and fell in front of his left eye. His right eye gleamed bright blue—it was a mysterious color, looking crystal, fragile and yet deep and strong. He stood up slowly to his full height, a few inches taller then me. I raised my wand as he moved and he raised his hands to his shoulders.

"Where is your wand?" I asked.

He brushed his hair out of his eye and I bit my bottom lip to hide my surprise. His left eye was dark green, nothing like the bright blue of the right eye. He saw my reaction and frowned deeply, moving to brush his hair back in front of his eye.

"Lost it in a fight," he spoke softly. I recognized the accent—it was more then American it was from New England, probably in the New York area.

The bedroom door burst open and Gabriel came charging in. I sighed with relief and kept my wand on the man. The man's eyebrows raised and he took a step towards Gabriel.

"Gabriel Quintin?" he asked stepping forward. Gabriel nodded.

"Ah, I had a dream about you," said the man with a smile and holding out his hand. "You are to take me to the Order of the Phoenix."

"You learned that from a dream?" I said with raised eyebrows. Gabriel didn't seem surprised by the man's words.

"Yes," the man said nodding at me. "It's a pleasure, Gabriel."

"Of course," said Gabriel shaking the man's hand. "You are?"

"Braven Drake," said the man beaming. "I didn't See you coming with such a lovely woman—she is certainly a handful."

"I'm standing right here you know," I snapped. "And I'm not _his_ handful."

I was growing even more frustrated with this man—Braven. He seemed like an idiot, not powerful at all, and it bothered me. What bothered me even more was that these were not the reasons why Gabriel was not happy about coming to get him. Gabriel appeared to know that Braven "saw" things, and was a babbling American idiot. Something else about Braven Drake bothered Gabriel, and that made me very uneasy.

"Where are you from?" asked Gabriel. "And why is the Dark Lord after you?"

Braven stood up straight, suddenly looking very dark and closed off.

"From my understanding I have something that he wishes to be on his side," said Braven. "And I alone am capable of destroying his biggest threat." I saw his eyes glance at me and I felt an uneasy tingle settle through my system. He was reading me, like an open book. I tried to block my mind to his, but it was useless.

He turned to me and reached his hand out to me.

"May I see your hand?"

"No," I said taking a step away from him. "No you may not."

"You're not one to be afraid Cadence Coleman," he said.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked sharply.

"I found it, in your mind," he said. "Yours was easier to enter then I was expecting."

"Leave her be," said Gabriel stepping forward. He put his hand on Braven's shoulder and Braven looked at him. For once I was thankful for Gabriel's feelings of protection to me.

"I'm sorry," Braven said looking back at me. "Despite my power, sometime it takes control of me. I have not mastered it completely." He was staring intently at me. "And it is drawn to you."

"Your power?" I questioned nervously. Braven nodded.

"Don't worry," he said with a wink. "You're not my type."

"What a relief," I snapped.

"Come on you two," said Gabriel with a smirk. "We'd best get Braven out of here and into safety."

"Where are we taking him?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

Gabriel frowned. "First, we should probably figure out how to get out of here."

I nodded. I had forgotten about the staircase.

"There has to be more then one staircase off this floor."

"I'm afraid not," said Braven. "They were all destroyed in the fire."

"Brilliant," said Gabriel. He gave me a nasty look and I sent one right back at him.

"It's not my fault the stairs collapsed under me," I hissed.

"You two have high tension," said Braven looking between Gabriel and me. I sighed and began to walk away from the two men. "Does she know?"

"Excuse me?" Gabriel asked.

"Does she know that you love her?"

"Unfortunately," Gabriel said walking away from Braven. It appeared that Braven was getting on both of our nerves.

I looked around the destroyed staircase to see if there was any safe way of getting down it when Gabriel came up along side me. I glanced at him.

"You didn't tell me he was a Seer."

"I told you he was powerful."

I laughed a little and shook my head.

"The power of premonition is not well understood and isn't something that should be looked at lightly," said Gabriel. "Braven is very powerful, and has great potential. I think Voldemort wanted him to stop you—and that's what makes me nervous."

I stopped and faced Gabriel.

"What?"

"It's obvious Cadence," said Gabriel sternly. "Voldemort is threatened by you. He's tried to turn you to his side—I have no doubt he'll keep trying. But he's not going to leave it up to you to decide his fate. He's looking for other options. Braven is that other option. If he's as powerful as Voldemort and Dumbledore make him out to be then you're in greater danger then before if he joins Voldemort."

"But he doesn't want to."

"He doesn't want to yet," said Gabriel. "Let's not give him a reason to."

I glanced at Braven who was inspecting the staircase and then looked back at Gabriel.

"Is that why you weren't happy that Dumbledore wanted us to get him?"

I already knew it wasn't, but I was hoping that Gabriel would give in and tell me what was bothering him about Braven.

"No," Gabriel said honestly. "It's other things that make me nervous about him."

"You don't trust him?"

"I don't," Gabriel said.

"Hey," Braven called.

We both looked up at him.

"I think we can get down this way," he said motioning to a few steps that weren't broken off. "We'll have to jump to the bottom."

"It's a far jump," said Gabriel.

I looked at both of the men with raised eyebrows.

"See you at the bottom," I said with a wicked smile. I stepped forward and jumped right off the edge of the second story. Gabriel screamed my name, but I didn't hear him because I closed my eyes and concentrated on the ground. There was the pulling sensation all over my body and then solid ground and cool air. I looked up from the ground after Apparating and smiled up at Gabriel who looked like he was going to ring my neck.

"I could kill you!" he yelled down at me.

"Well it wouldn't be a regular day if you didn't want to do something violent to me, Gabriel," I said back grinning. He followed my led and Apparated to the first floor, right in front of me, and grabbed my arms tightly, pressing me against him.

"You could have been killed."

"I would never take that pleasure away from you," I said softly.

"Well, where are we going?" asked Braven appearing next to us. Gabriel released me instantly and I looked up at him with soft eyes. I turned away and smiled at Braven.

"I imagine right to Dumbledore, will do."

"No," Gabriel said. "Dumbledore asked that he stay with you."

"Excuse me?" I said looking at Gabriel sharply.

"You heard me."

"Well why didn't he ask me that?"

"Cadence, I don't know," said Gabriel with annoyance. "He simply told me that Braven and I are to stay with you until the next meeting."

"And you?" I shook my head. "Sirius will have a fit."

"Who is Sirius?"

"My boyfriend," I said as Gabriel said "A pain in the ass."

We both glared at each other as Braven smiled.

"I see," he said.

"I will not allow it!" I said looking at Gabriel violently. "Dumbledore should have asked me before assuming that it'd be okay."

"He has no where to stay with me," said Gabriel.

"What about you're locked down house in the country?"

"I haven't been staying there."

"Where have you been staying?"

"That's none of your business!"

"It's good to see that I'm being rescued by such prepared people," said Braven smartly. "I hope the whole Order isn't this ridiculous, you're making it appear a joke."

I turned and grabbed Braven by the collar.

"Don't you dare insult the Order of the Phoenix," I hissed. "I've worked too hard to put it together with Dumbledore for an idiot like you to insult it—especially when it's your only hope from my Father."

"Voldemort is your Father?"

"I'm shocked you didn't know it already," I said. I released him and looked him up and down. He was looking at Gabriel with some surprise. "I've been fighting against him and personally I could care less if he takes you or not—I'm not threatened by you."

"Perhaps you should be," he said brushing his hair out of his eye. The contrast between the two was startling, despite having seen it before. "Voldemort is my Father, also."

My whole world froze and I looked at Gabriel who was frowning deeply. This is why he didn't want to go after Braven. He knew that we were related. I marched straight over to him, looking him in the eye fiercely, and put my hands on my hips.

"Is it true?"

Gabriel rubbed his chin and glanced at Braven.

"Yes," he nodded. "It is."

I balled my fist and slugged him straight across the jaw. Gabriel didn't loose his stance. He rubbed his chin though, glaring down at me. I was slightly surprised—he should have been able to block that punch. He let me hit him.

"Don't come to the house," I said harshly. I Apparated there on the spot, leaving the two men in the burnt down apartment building.


	8. A Brother

"He is your half brother," Dumbledore said as he sat in a red arm chair in Sirius and my living room. "His Mother was an American tourist who Voldemort stumbled across. He intentionally got her pregnant because she was a Seer, like Braven. Voldemort hoped that her powers would pass to the child he had fathered. He couldn't keep her here in England though. She escaped him and managed to hide in America."

I was staring at Dumbledore with dark eyes. I was interested to learn about Braven, but at the same time too angry with Dumbledore and Gabriel to want to know anything about him.

Sirius entered the room and handed Dumbledore a cup of tea, then he slowly sat down next to me, taking my hand.

"Why did Braven come back?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "He was called here perhaps, or he wished to learn about his past—his Father. Only he knows that answer. The point is he is here and unless we help him you'll be in very great danger Cadence."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it necessary," he whispered. "I forbid Gabriel from telling you, so don't be angry at him. This was something you and Braven needed to discover on your own."

I shook my head and bit my bottom lip so not to scream at the old man. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. I had always trusted Dumbledore—I knew he was the one person my Father feared, and he was the one person that could be trusted in the messy society we were living in.

"I'm sorry," I whispered shaking my head. "I know you know what you're doing, and the choices you make you rationalize."

"Cadence, that doesn't mean I don't make mistakes," Dumbledore said. "I am only human."

"Where is Braven staying? What do you intend for him to do?"

"He needs to stay hidden for now," said Dumbledore. "Gabriel is working on training him, but he has no where to do that."

I raised my eyebrows. Gabriel had said the other day that he wasn't staying at his country house anymore. Why was that?

"Why? Where is he staying?"

"His country house was discovered by Death Eaters shortly after you were both arrested in June."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It wasn't your concern," whispered Dumbledore. "Gabriel has been staying in a room at Hogwarts."

"Why doesn't Braven just stay there and train?" Sirius asked.

"School starts in two weeks, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "I can't have the two of them running around Hogwarts training when my students arrive. They need to find a different place to stay and train." Dumbledore was looking right at me and I avoided his eyes.

"I keep up my training in the basement," I whispered. "Sirius and I put it all together so that it was out of the way of prying eyes and is only accused by us. No one else can get in...."

Sirius was looking at me.

"I'll only suggest it if you agree to it," I whispered squeezing his hand. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"It seems we have no other option."

I nodded my head and looked at Dumbledore. "They can stay here, we have a spare room upstairs and the basement."

"I'm not turning my home into a safe house Headmaster," said Sirius quickly. "I don't want stragglers for the Order living here all the time. Cadence and I…well we need our space and privacy."

"I understand," said Dumbledore standing up and smiling. "I thank you for your time today. Gabriel and Braven will arrive tomorrow sometime. Thank you two very much."

"I'll walk you out," Sirius said standing up. The two men left the room and I remained sitting, staring out the back window of the house, wondering what was going on in my life. I didn't understand how I could have a brother—it seemed impossible to me. I rubbed my eyes and frowned as Sirius reappeared.

"You okay?"

"No," I said honestly shaking my head. "I just don't understand how this is all happening. And I'm not sure if Dumbledore is protecting Braven to protect me, or to protect himself."

"Dumbledore is not a self-serving person," said Sirius shaking his head. "He is doing this to protect you and Braven."

"Sirius," I said looking up at him. "I have a brother." I shook my head and stood up, looking out the window. "I feel like I should know him, or love him…but I don't…I can't even believe we're related."

"It will be alright, Cadence," said Sirius kissing my cheek. "I'm going to go start dinner."

I nodded. "I'd just like to sit here."

"Alright," he said looking at me with sad dark eyes. "I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thank you," I whispered. He left the room and I continued to stare out the window, not really sure what I was thinking, only knowing that there was so much to think about. Now, I was an Auror for the Minister of Magic, partners with Gabriel, a half-sister who was babysitting her long lost brother, and confused about the relationship with the love of my life. I rubbed my face and let out a long sigh.

I stood up and moved into the kitchen. Sirius looked surprised to see me. I pulled out my wand and tapped it against the basement door that really looked like a decorative board on the wall because it had no handle. After tapping it, a door knob appeared. I opened the door and descended the stairs, lighting candles as I walked by them with a flicker of my thoughts.

The basement was a large open space with numerous weapons that Gabriel had given me mounted on the walls, a desk in the far corner with books and maps stacked on it, and a cabinet of food. This was Sirius's and my safe room—if anything were to happen and Death Eaters or my Father tried to attack we could hide down here for weeks and survive. I had encouraged everyone in the Order to put hide-away rooms in their houses, for the safety of their families and loved ones, but not many people considered it a good idea.

This room was my personal space, my office, if you will, where I could meditate and practice my physical and mental powers. I had set it up much like Gabriel's basement had been set up when he held me captive years ago. Sirius didn't know that I had set it up that way, and I had no intention of telling him.

I paced the basement for a long time before I did anything. If I was powerful, and Braven was as powerful as everyone said then surely we together could destroy Voldemort. I paused and bit my finger. Was Braven really for our side, or was he secretly an agent of the Dark Lord already? I looked up to the ceiling of the basement, as if Braven were standing above me and I'd be able to tell if he were evil or not. I sighed and collapsed into an arm chair that appeared under me. I rubbed my forehead and held out my hand. A dagger appeared in it and I threw it violently at a newspaper clipping that hung on the wall. The dagger hit the center of the Dark Mark that was floating in the picture of the clipping. I stood up and held out my hand, the dagger detached from the wall and flew back to my hand. I flipped it over, grabbing the tip of the blade and threw it again at the wall. I hit the Dark Mark in the center again, in the same little hole that I had created before.

I slouched back into the arm chair and left the dagger in the wall. There was a knock from the basement door and I stood up, turning to see who was descending the stairs. The moment I saw his black boots I knew it was Gabriel. I turned back to the wall and held out my hand. I grabbed the dagger out of the air and took a deep breath then threw it back at the wall violently.

"Have a bad day?" Gabriel asked. I didn't say anything and called the dagger back to me. I lifted my arm to throw it again but before I could Gabriel came up behind me and pulled the blade from my hand. I felt his body press against me and I felt the frustration build in me and I turned viciously and socked him across the face. Gabriel took a step back, dropping the knife and holding his chin. He smiled at my glaring face and shook his head.

"I don't think that's fair."

"And why not?"

"You already punched me for not telling you about Braven."

"I didn't punch you because of that," I said calling my dagger back to my hand. I chucked it at the clipping on the wall. "I'm angry. Why didn't you tell me your place was discovered by Death Eaters?"

"I didn't realize I was your punching bag or that it was any of your concern."

"None of my concern?" I said turning to him sharply. "Gabriel, you're my partner if anything happens to you or your life is in danger it is my concern."

"My life is always in danger because you're my partner, Cadence," he grinned.

I turned away and dropped the subject. He wasn't taking my worry seriously, and if he didn't want to that was fine, but I wasn't going to be concerned for him then.

"Usually you fight back. That's what I need right now, someone to fight back," I said changing the subject with annoyance.

Gabriel grabbed my waist and pressed his body against mine. "You want us to fight the way we used to?"

I called the dagger back to my hand and turned in his arms, pressing the tip of the blade against his chest. He smiled down at me—it was an all knowing smile; despite how many times I denied it Gabriel could read me better then any man ever could and it was for that reason that I wanted to hurt him sometimes. He loved me better then Sirius did and yet I could never leave Sirius for him. The feelings I had for Sirius were more then the ones I had for Gabriel—I couldn't even put into words how I felt for Gabriel. It was too many emotions to count. I could define how I loved Sirius and I could feel safe with our love. Some people told me that I had confused my loves—the love that was indescribable was the one that was true, but I never liked that. Sirius's love and the love I had for him was secure because I could define it. It was defined every time we looked at each others eyes and that made me feel safe. I had lived too long not being secure, and when it came down to it I'd rather be with the man that made me feel secure then indescribable…as amazing as that feeling was. I could also suppress the indescribable feelings for Gabriel, like I had for the short year that I had thought he was dead. If he wasn't around I didn't think about him…which made me wonder if the indescribable feelings I felt every time he was close were just feelings of a deeper, more physical passion that Sirius couldn't fulfill for me.

As we stood in the basement his breaths were long and calm, his chest rose under my dagger and hands, and his eyes remained on me. I didn't feel him in my mind, nor did I feel the need to protect myself from him.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you, Cadence?"

"No," I whispered pulling away. All the thoughts that had just flooded my mind took away my desire to fight him. Suddenly, I just wanted to be alone again. I wanted Gabriel to go away so the emotions that were running through my body would stop and be gone. If he weren't here I wouldn't be torn into pieces from the inside out and perhaps I could breathe a little longer.

He was watching me as I pulled away from him and dropped the dagger to my side. I stood still staring beyond him, at nothing. I blinked and looked at the floor, cold and suddenly very aware that I looked like a fool. Gabriel didn't seem to care. He came to me and tilted my chin up to his very serious eyes. My eyes darted around, looking for anything to stare at except for him and those grasping eyes…

"I would never leave you," he whispered softly. "I would make you feel secure as I could, and indescribable."

I frowned up at him as my mouth opened slightly. How did he know? How did he always know?

"Some people would say it's just meant to be," his husky whisper made my knees buckle a little and I remembered being young and in his arms as a captive, in the same manner. He was holding me and despite everything in my body that screamed no, he heard the yes and said it right back to me. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of anything. I felt his hand move away from my chin and he stepped back.

"Do you still want to fight?" he grinned. I looked away and went to my chair.

"No," I whispered. "No, I don't want to."

"What if I told you that I didn't think you had much gumption for letting us stay here after all?"

"I'd say you're right."

Gabriel crossed his arms and looked at me very seriously. "You're scaring me, Cadence."

"Thank you?" I said awkwardly playing with the dagger in my hand.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, I don't know Gabriel," I said standing up abruptly about ready to pop with anger. "I have a freaking half brother and you're always in my head—even when I don't feel it."

"I wasn't in your head."

"Then how did you know that stuff that I was thinking?" I paced back and forth. "How'd you know what I was thinking about Sirius and you?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Cadence," he whispered. "It doesn't take a Legilimency master to know that you are caught."

"I am not caught," I said to him violently, stopping on the spot and glaring at him. "_I love Sirius_."

"And I don't doubt that," said Gabriel with a sigh. "I did not come here to talk to you about your dramatic love life."

I looked at him appalled. I felt like he had just slapped me in the face with an icy cold towel. Why was he saying such cruel things? My dramatic love life? Did he realize that he was one of the key players in my "dramatic love life"? Did I even love him…was that what the indescribable feeling was, some kind of love?

"I came here to let you know that I will not be staying here while Braven is here," he said softly pulling me back to reality. "I will stay at Hogwarts for now. I do not wish to cause any trouble or tension with Sirius, or you." He added the last part quietly. We had always had tension, but was it more so then usual now? Or was it that Braven just made that tension awkwardly known to everyone in the area when he spoke to us?

"I could kill you right now," I whispered with frustration. If Gabriel wasn't going to be staying here with us while Braven stayed that meant he'd be here everyday to train him, or I was going to have to train him. I turned and threw the dagger at the center of the news clipping. It smacked into the wall and hung there, stuck deeply into the wall.

"See, I knew there was some fight left in you."

"Shut up," I snipped at his grinning face. "Who is going to train him?"

"Well, I thought I'd let you decide that," said Gabriel crossing his arms over his chest and studying me. His eyes looked me up and down as I turned away and I felt myself smile. That was the Gabriel I knew and loved—the man who was only thinking about one thing—my body. If that's the only way he was interested in me then I could handle him "loving" me, and I could handle the emotions I had for him….if it was more serious then lust that's where lines became fuzzy and I was torn and caught.

"Why?" I played with the knife in the wall. "I'm not even fully trained."

"I don't want to invade your space," he said.

I turned to him sharply. "Since when?"

"Cadence," he sighed. "The less I'm with you the better, especially now that we're partners at the Ministry. I really don't think it wise that I'm around you."

"Because you love me?" I whispered looking at him with sad eyes.

"I never said that," he whispered back to me.

I didn't realize how close he was. Had I moved that close to him, or had he to me? I wasn't sure and it made me nervous. I thought of the time when we were crammed into the phone booth to get to the Ministry only a month ago, or the numerous times when he came to Hogwarts over the last year to train with me and we pinned each other to the ground, or last summer when he caught me in the hidden passage to his basement training room in his summer house. All of those memories and the feelings flooded my system and I wished that they would last forever…I wished that they could last forever with out having to be a secret…because they were a secret…to everyone…

"So, do you wish me to train with you and Braven?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I can't do it myself. We can train after working at the Ministry."

Gabriel nodded and took a step back. "Everyday?"

"Do you think he needs that kind of training?" I asked.

Gabriel nodded. "He is strong, but uncontrolled. He needs basic training."

"How are we supposed to train him when we don't have mental powers to his extent?"

"I'm sure we can work it out," he said. "After all you are supposedly more powerful then me and I trained you."

I smiled a little. "I _am_ more powerful then you."

Gabriel moved quickly, grabbing my wrist and twisting it backwards, along with my arm. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me forward and kicked the back of my knees forward. I fell to my knees and he held my arm tightly against my back. I looked at him over my shoulder as he bent down to me. His breath was warm on my neck and I waited for his lips to press against my skin. When they did I raised my free arm up and slammed my elbow into his groin. He groaned and released my other hand, moving back away from me. I jumped up, but before I could strick at him Sirius appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh," I said smiling as Gabriel stood up straight, still with watering eyes. "We were just messing around."

"Right," said Sirius looking between us with high eyebrows. "Well, dinner is done."

"Okay, we'll be up in a moment," I smiled.

"I must be going," said Gabriel. "Braven and I have training to do tonight."

"When are you bringing him here?"

"Tomorrow," Gabriel said. "Late, after our shift."

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet, we have to go into the office," said Gabriel as Sirius walked to the stairs and I followed. Gabriel followed behind me. "I'm sure there is a mountain of paper work on your desk."

"What?"

"Cases, my dear Cadence," he said. "We are Aurors and we are going to have case files, paper work, and reports to file. It wouldn't hurt for you to learn how to do all of it while you're shadowing me."

"And here I was thinking that we were just going to catch Death Eaters."

"We will," said Gabriel.

"I'll walk you out," I said. Sirius went into the kitchen farther and began to set the table. He didn't say good bye to Gabriel, and Gabriel said nothing to him. I frowned slightly. Part of me just wished they'd get along—for my sake, if not for the Orders.


	9. Unexpected Birthday Gift

I leaned over the bathroom sink and took a long slow breath as I gripped the sides of the marble counter. The Muggle pregnancy test that I had taken sat on the counter under me and showed no sign of changing yet. I glanced at the egg timer that was ticking and snatched it up. It still had thirty seconds on it. I swore that thirty seconds ago it had thirty seconds left. I bit my bottom lip and paced away from the counter then back. I jumped and dropped the egg timer when it went off. I grabbed it off the floor and turned it off so not to alarm Braven who was downstairs but still in hearing distance. I dropped the egg time on the counter and snatched the pregnancy test. Before my eyes a small little pink plus sign appeared on the stick. I shook it nervously against my hand and looked at the mirror. It was positive. This was not my idea of a very good birthday gift.

I wrapped the plastic stick in toilet paper and dropped it in the trash can, then lit the box on fire with my wand. I left the bathroom feeling a small hole within me. I hadn't told Sirius, but I didn't want to have kids. I knew I didn't want to have them now anyways…maybe someday when the war wasn't going on…when I wasn't hiding from my Father…now just wasn't the time to raise a child. I could barely take care of myself, how would I take care of a child?

When I appeared downstairs I saw Braven walk into the sitting room. He greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning," I said coming into the room.

"Hello, happy birthday," he said looking me over. "How'd you sleep?"

"Thanks," I said. "I slept fine, you?"

"I had many visions," he shrugged. "No more then usual though."

I wasn't really sure what to say to him then. Did I ask him what the visions were about? Did I comfort him, or show him sympathy?

"I had one about you," he whispered.

"Oh, really?"

"I know you're with child, Cadence," Braven whispered. He looked away from me and sat down.

"Excuse me," I said back crossing my arms over my chest. I had just found out I was pregnant three minutes ago. How could he possibly know already?

"I had a vision of it," he whispered.

"Of what? The child?"

Braven looked up at me and nodded then stood up. He seemed restless which made me nervous—why was he nervous about me being pregnant?

He looked around the front sitting room as he stood next to the fireplace. His arms were behind his back and as I glanced at him I wondered how old he was. He must have been younger then me, but by how much? He obviously wasn't in school.

"I'm twenty two," he said looking at me abruptly.

I blinked and looked at him very seriously.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm twenty two," he repeated. "I'm three years older then you Cadence."

"How is that possible?" I whispered crossing my arms.

"Well, Father tried to contain my Mother and father me. I'm really surprised he didn't kill her. That's what I would have done, more logical that way."

I didn't like the way Braven was talking, but I allowed him to continue.

"But when she escaped and he failed at producing an heir he tried again with your Mother."

"My Mother was young and stupid," I whispered.

"As was mine," he said nodding. "She was strong against his Cause though. She nearly died trying to save me from him…and yet after all that time of running from him she is dead and I'm back in England, drawn to him."

"Is that why you came back? He called you here?" I asked stepping towards him. Braven blinked and pushed his hair out of his mismatched eye. I stared at his eyes, knowing that he was challenging me to look away.

"I had visions of him," Braven nodded. "I wanted to know who my Father was. I left my life for here and him…I didn't realize what he was."

"What was your life before?"

Braven looked at me sadly. "I had someone who loved me back in America and I left her hoping to define myself better, to make her life better through my self discovery. I'm afraid that I will never make it back to her now."

"I'm sure she'll understand," I whispered.

"If she's anything like you she won't," he shook his head. He turned his back to me and leaned on the mantel. It was then that I realized he wasn't talking about a woman from a romantic relationship, but a daughter. I went to Braven and gripped his arm. He looked at me shocked to be touched in such a manner and turned to face me.

"Does Voldemort know of her?"

Braven shook his head. "She is safe."

"You're sure?"

"I'm her Father," he snapped. "I wouldn't leave her unprotected in this time."

"I only ask because you didn't know what Voldemort was until you came here," I said defending myself. "If Voldemort finds out about her, Braven, he will go after her. It will be much easier to raise her in his darkness then change one of us to it."

Braven stood up straight and looked at me. He cupped my cheek for a moment.

"You do not fear me, do you?"

"I fear that I can't trust you," I whispered. Braven had been staying with us close to a month now, he even knew that my birthday was today, and yet I still didn't trust him. I had a horrible prickle in my stomach that said not to trust him. He could be working for my Father already, and everything he said to me could be a lie. "And I don't trust you, but no I'm not afraid of you."

"Even though you could be training me to destroy you?"

"I like to think that you'll make the decision to not destroy me and become a Death Eater."

"Why is that?"

"Because you have a daughter," I whispered moving away from him. "I have to go to work, we'll train after when Gabriel arrives."

"Gabriel is training with us also?"

"Yes," I said picking up my cloak and throwing it over my shoulders. Just as I did there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Gabriel because we walked to work together every morning. It wasn't because we were partners, but because Gabriel thought I needed protection, which bothered me. I wasn't a little girl in school anymore, I could take care of myself. Maybe he'd learn that one day.

"He comes to pick you up?" Braven said with raised eyebrows. I ignored the question.

I turned to the door, "What did we have for breakfast the day I killed you?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Gabriel's voice said. "And you didn't kill me, I held your hand."

I nodded and opened the door. I walked back to see Braven and said nothing to Gabriel who closed the door smoothly as he stepped into the foyer. "Braven, have you studied Legilimency?"

"No," he whispered. "I just See things very well. You should tell him, Cadence."

He smiled lightly and I nodded.

"I'll tell him when I think the time is right. You'll be fine here by yourself?"

Braven nodded. "Sirius will be back sooner then planned."

"You'll be sorry about that," said Gabriel. I turned to him and gave him a nasty glare. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "You ready birthday girl?"

I said nothing and marched past him.

"Good bye Braven, please, don't tell Sirius," I said.

"It is your news to tell him," Braven shrugged. "I stumbled upon it in a dream. You shouldn't be afraid of telling him. He loves you very much."

I nodded. "I'm not afraid of telling him, I'm afraid of the fact," I said then walked out of the house.

"What aren't you telling Sirius?" Gabriel asked close behind.

"I don't really think that's any of your business," I said smoothly.

The air was chilly as I stepped down on the sidewalk with Gabriel behind me. I walked quickly down the street away from him and he eventually caught up. I felt like we played this game every morning. He would say something to upset me and I would rush away from him, and just as he caught up he'd say something to make me melt. Well not today, I wasn't going to make this easy for him. If he was going to be a pain in my ass I was going to be one in his. Maybe I'd drive him so nuts that he'd put in a request that I not be made his official partner today.

I was now seventeen—an of age witch, which meant that I was no longer shadowing Gabriel, but going to be made his partner. I felt like he was a nasty bug that never went away, even when you thought you were rid of him. Maybe I would put in a request to be partnered with someone else…

"I wouldn't put in a request," he said beaming. "Only because I know the Minister will refuse it. What do you have to tell Sirius?"

I sighed.

"You're just like Braven sometimes," I whispered.

Braven had been staying with Sirius and I for close to a month now. His morning ritual was to have breakfast and sit in the sitting room, watching the sunrise. He woke up incredibly early and now I understood that maybe it was because he was used to getting up early to take care of his daughter. I took that time while he sat there to sit with him, perhaps so I could get to know him better. After all he was my half brother. I had learned though that those conversations with Braven were sometimes very one sided because he could read me so well. He could read everyone well, which frightened me sometimes. I understood why our Father wanted him to be a Death Eater, just like he had wanted me to be a Death Eater.

"On the contrary," he said as we walked. "I'm more charming, better trained, and not your brother."

"Doesn't mean you're not like him," I whispered. "You both think you can read me so well, but you can't."

"We seem to have this conversation a lot, Cadence."

I frowned and changed the subject.

"Braven has a daughter," I whispered very quietly.

"I know," Gabriel said.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. "You knew?"

"Yes," Gabriel nodded. "Dumbledore knew and he told me everything there was to know about your brother so I would know what I was getting into."

"Nice of you to tell me though," I snapped punching his arm. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back, smirking. I stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the middle. He didn't release me though. I was going to have to be craftier then that, and more aggressive, to escape his grasp. I lifted my elbow up into his face and he blocked it with his free hand, wrapping it around my arm and pinning me tightly against his body. I sighed with annoyance.

"What's her name?" I asked. "How old is she?"

"She's fourteen months," said Gabriel reluctantly.

"Her name?"

"Haiden," he whispered in my ear. His breath was so warm on my skin and it sent shivers through me. I felt his grips on me relax for a moment and I tore away from him, turning and punching him clear across the face. He stumbled backwards and gathered his balance.

I heard someone running towards me and turned to see two men jogging towards Gabriel and me.

"Are you okay?" one shouted at me. I looked at him confused as he approached and the other man went at Gabriel. Both men were large, with dark hair and glowing blue eyes. One had a scar on his cheek and the other freckles on his face. I looked at Gabriel as the man tried to constrain him, but Gabriel grabbed the man's arm and twisted it back, knocking his knees out from under him and pinning him to the ground at arms length.

"Oh, it's a misunderstanding," I said quickly. "He wasn't hurting me—"

"Sure as hell looked like he was," said the man holding my arm. He didn't seem worried about his friend who was pinned face down to the concrete. The man was holding me very tightly. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"No," I said trying to pull my arm from his grasp. Before I could do anything he pulled a wand out and pushed it to my back.

"Don't do anything rash," he said. "Come with me."

I looked at him with shock. What the hell did he think he was doing? Kidnapping me in broad day light? I looked around and noticed that no one was around on the street to care if this wizard was kidnapping me. I glanced back at Gabriel and saw that the Death Eater was no longer pinned to the ground, he and Gabriel were exchanging punches.

"Who are you?" I hissed as the man's grip tightened.

"Just a fan," he said close to my neck. I shivered and moved my head away.

"Avery!" yelled Gabriel at me. "Get out of here!"

The Department of Aurors required that each Auror have a codename to be called by in the field. Gabriel had kept his, but insisted that I take a codename just in case. I chose Avery, figuring it was appropriate, but at the same time thinking it was unnecessary. Everyone knew who I was, and obviously these men did.

Gabriel elbowed his assailant in the face and kicked him to the ground with a swift lift of his boot. Before I could do anything—punch, kick, knock over—the Death Eater holding me, he knocked me over the head harshly with his fist and kicked my kneecaps. I fell to my knees with a throbbing head ache coming on and my sight blurred a little. He kicked me in the stomach and the pain throbbed through my whole torso. I felt tears on my cheeks and I screamed with anger. I jumped up and kicked him clear over the head. He fell to the ground and launched his legs into my torso again. I fell backwards onto the ground and my back absorbed the shock of it.

I conjured a dagger in my hand as he stood up and I threw it at him, smacking him in the thigh. He fell to the ground but pulled the dagger from his leg. I jumped up, expecting him to throw it at me, but he didn't. He turned and threw it at Gabriel. Gabriel didn't see it coming and it slammed into his stomach.

"NO!" I screamed in terror. I ran to Gabriel as the second Death Eater moved away from him, jeering. Gabriel looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Why aren't you running?" he choked.

"I'm not leaving you," I said as blood poured from his stomach.

The Death Eater knocked me over with his foot and stepped on my stomach. I grabbed his ankle and twisted it. Why was he targeting my stomach so much? How could he possibly know that I was carrying a child, I had only found out today.

"He still has a chance to live, Cadence," the Death Eater said grabbing my hair and pulling me up. "I'll give him that chance if you come with us."

I punched him in the groin and he groaned in pain, releasing my hair.

"You little bitch!" he screamed.

"You're ruining my chances of reproducing," I snapped. "Just thought I'd return the favor!"

I jumped up and kicked him in the face again, breaking his nose this time. As he fell I kicked him in the thigh, where it was gushing blood. I turned and pulled the dagger from Gabriel's stomach—he groaned in agony as I did so—and threw it into the throat of the second Death Eater. He dropped to the concrete, dead instantly. I called the dagger to me and it zipped across the cement to my hand where I squeezed it tightly. I sat on the Death Eater and stabbed him in the shoulder. He screamed and squirmed under me, but I twisted the dagger, making him scream again.

"Why did you come after us?" I screamed over him. He didn't look me in the eye and I grabbed his face, holding it tightly and forcing him to look at me. "Why!?"

"If you don't get him to a hospital soon he will die," he said. My eyes glanced at Gabriel who was turning white and losing a lot of blood. His eyes were fiercely glaring at me and the Death Eater. He wanted me to get on with it. Stop waist time and don't worry about him.

I slammed the man's head into the concrete.

"He's not your concern," I said. "Tell me what my Father wants, now or I will bind you to a lamp post and cut your stomach open, letting you bleed to death and your guts slip out."

"Oh, Cadence that is so vicious," he said licking his lips. "I love it when a girl talks dirty like that."

I pulled the dagger out and slammed it into his other shoulder. His voice echoed in my ears as he screamed and small tears squeezed out of his eyes.

"Your Father would be proud of you," he said.

"Tell me what he wanted."

"Where his son is," said the Death Eater simply. "That or your child."

I glared at the Death Eater and punched him across the face, knocking him unconscious as his head hit the cement again. I got off of him slowly, not able to pick myself up very well from the trauma on my torso. I stumbled to Gabriel, who threw out his arms and caught me. I knelt down next to him and his hands never left my sides. I didn't make eye contact with him and focused my attention on his wound. There was too much blood for me to fix the damage with my wand. I looked around the street and still saw no one.

"Where the hell are people?" I said with frustration as tears entered my eyes. "If I get you up, can you walk?"

"You can't even carry your own weight," he whispered looking at me very seriously.

"We'll were not both going to sit here and let you die," I said. I concentrated all of my energy on Gabriel's body and wound. If I could conjure and move objects with my mind, why couldn't I control the flow of Gabriel's blood? I pressed my mind against his wound, forcing his blood to stay in him. He moaned and looked at me.

"Very intelligent, Cadence," he said sitting up a little bit. He didn't move quickly because of the wound, but managed to stand.

"Don't break my concentration," I whispered closing my eyes. He helped me up slowly and we began to walk down the street, heading back to the house. I was walking slow because of the pain and concentrating on keeping Gabriel alive.

"We have to move faster, Cadence," he said.

"I can't."

"If I can you can," he said.

"No, I can't Gabriel," I whispered as the pain throbbed more in my stomach. "I can't breathe. I think he broke my ribs."

Gabriel stopped in his tracks and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and closed my eyes tight to concentrate. I was surprised how fast he walked with me in his arms.

"Is that what you had to tell Sirius?"

I nodded. "I have nothing to tell him now."

"The child may be fine," he whispered. I opened my eyes and he moaned in pain, stopping in his tracks and nearly falling over. I frowned, I had broken concentration. I forced his blood back into his body again and he took a long breath and then continued to walk.

Nothing else was said the rest of the walk back. It felt like it took forever to get there and finally when we did neither of us had enough strength to ring the bell. Gabriel leaned against the threshold and I kicked the door with my foot. It took a few moments before someone answered and I was surprised to hear Sirius's voice.

"Who is it?"

"Gabriel and Cadence," said Gabriel's voice. He was more put together then I was as the pain in my torso began to consume me. "Sirius, we're hurt. We were attacked."

"What is my daughter's name?" Braven's voice came through the door.

"Haiden," whispered Gabriel close to the door. He took a sharp breath and leaned against the threshold.

"Cadence," Braven was going to say something but I cut him off.

"I have nothing to tell him, Braven," I snapped and tears filled my eyes. "I have nothing to tell him now."

The door opened instantly and I knew then that Braven knew I was going to lose the child. He looked at me with wide eyes as Gabriel carried me in and down the hall to the kitchen. He placed me on the cleared off counter and stepped back, leaning against it and holding his stomach.

"I can't hold it much longer," I sighed looking at him. He was only looking at me.

Sirius came to me and looked me in the eye, holding my face with concern. Braven went to Gabriel and lifted his shirt and cloak, looking at the stab wound.

"If I can control things, and conjure them, why can't I conjure you body to heal?"

"Do you know where the cells and muscle and skin go?" Gabriel asked.

Braven shrugged and held his hand over Gabriel's wound, closing his eyes. Gabriel yelled in pain and leaned back against the counter more and Braven grabbed onto his torso, forcing him to heal. I stared in amazement as Braven _healed_ Gabriel. I had never heard of anything like that in the magical world. Gabriel collapsed to the ground and looked up at Braven with wonder.

"You are powerful," he said.

Braven beamed and held out his hand, Gabriel took it stood up. Braven clapped Gabriel's shoulder and beamed.

"Why'd he have to carry you in?" Sirius asked.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's," said Gabriel coming forward. "She has broken ribs and some internal bleeding I think."

"What happened?"

"They beat the shit out of her, Sirius," snapped Gabriel starting to cradle me.

"Gabriel," I sighed.

"She needs to go now," said Braven.

We all looked at him and he motioned to the counter under my thighs where blood was starting to pool. I frowned. That was incredibly embarrassing and I knew it looked like I was violated in an act of violence and I saw the fear in Sirius's eyes as he moved to the closet and pulled out a cloak. As Gabriel picked me up, Sirius wrapped me in it, and then all three men moved to the front of the house with me. I was surprised that Sirius said nothing about Gabriel carrying me, but perhaps he knew now wasn't the time to fight. Braven and Sirius pulled on cloaks and Sirius looked at Gabriel very seriously.

"I'll get her there fine," he whispered quickly. "Don't worry Sirius. Take Braven, he doesn't know where he's going."

Sirius looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't. He took hold of Braven's arm and they Disapparated from the house.

"You don't want him to know?"

"No," I whispered resting my head on Gabriel's chest.

"I'm sorry, Cadence," he whispered. "I'm sorry—you should have told me. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

"If I had known something like this was going to happen I would have told you," I said. "I'm more concerned about how my Father knew I was pregnant. Only Braven knew."

Gabriel nodded his head. "Let's get you to the hospital and then we'll worry about that."


	10. Bed Rest

The sheets were warm, but only because I had been lying in them for so long. I opened my eyes and looked at the white curtains hanging around the bed blocking me off from the rest of the room. There were voices in the distances and I knew two out of the three who were speaking: Sirius and Gabriel. I looked to my side and saw Braven sitting up. He took my hand and made to speak but I put my hand over his mouth as Sirius's voice reached my ears.

"I'm afraid I'm not understanding, Healer Hall. What do you mean she had a miscarriage?"

"I mean your girlfriend was pregnant Mr. Black," said the male voice that I didn't recognize. "She was only about four weeks along. The baby had no chance of surviving the beating she took. You may suggest to her that if you're trying to have children that she avoid violent situations at work."

"Did you know about this?" Sirius asked. I had to assume he was asking Gabriel.

"No," he whispered. "She didn't tell me anything."

I sighed and rubbed my face. So much for Sirius not knowing, the damn healer went and ruined it all. Now, Sirius would be incredibly disappointed and possibly want to try and have another baby.

"Braven, is this what you saw?" I whispered to him. The silence was killing me now. "Did you for see me having the miscarriage?"

Braven hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you had just found out."

"It's alright," I whispered. "I'm a horrible person, I didn't want the baby anyways."

"That doesn't make you a horrible person," said Braven. "I didn't want a baby when Haiden's mother was pregnant. It wasn't until Haiden was born that I realized I wanted to be a Father. I wanted to keep her and protect her. Having a baby is a miracle, Cadence."

The silence returned and I put my head in my hands. Braven didn't realize that I didn't want children at all right now, even if it was a miracle. I wiped the tears out of my eyes as the curtain was pulled back and the Healer entered. Gabriel and Sirius were behind of them—both of them looking stoic and sad. I didn't look at either of them, only stared at my hands. I wiped the last tear running down my cheek away as the Healer came to stand next to me. Sirius moved and sat next to me on the bed. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm very sorry for your lost," said the Healer. "But you are healthy, besides the bumps and bruises, and your ribs will heal with time. I suggest that you be more careful and less violent with your job, Ms. Coleman. There will be other babies."

He thought I was crying because I had lost the baby. I sighed and brushed my hair out of my facing, nodding a little.

"Until then," he said. "You need lots of rest. Those ribs won't heal if you don't give them the chance to. You have three men here who care about you very much, I'm sure they will take good care of you."

"She's more stubborn then you'd know," said Gabriel with a small smile.

"I'll be fine," I said glaring at him.

"See?" Sirius smiled. He kissed my hand and brushed my cheek.

"Well, you'll all be able to go home once I get the results back for your blood test," he said. "I suggest you all let her rest some."

"Thank you," I said to the Healer. He nodded and left the curtains, leaving me alone with the men. I looked at Sirius and forced a smile.

"If you two could excuse us," he whispered looking to Braven and Gabriel.

"Of course," said Gabriel. "Come on Braven, I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

Braven stood up and walked away with Gabriel. I watched them both as they left, then turned my eyes to Sirius, to focus on him. He had a small smile on his face, but it was a sad one.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "If I had known I would have protected you better."

"Oh, and how would you have done that?" I asked with some annoyance on my tongue. "As I recall I am the one trained as an Auror."

"You should have told me."

"I found out this morning," I snipped. "I had just found out before it all happened."

"Oh," whispered Sirius sadly. "I'm sorry Cadence…I just…I wish we were having a baby…"

"Why?" I whispered. He looked at me with raised eyebrows, as if I shouldn't have to ask that question.

"Because I love you and I want to have a family with you," he said.

"Sirius," I whispered squeezing his hands. "I don't want to have children right now. It's not the right time—this world is too violent for me to bring them into the world with a clear conscious. And with my Father…the child would be in more danger then can be imagined. I don't want to bring a child into that danger…I'm just not ready yet."

Sirius didn't say anything, but nodded his head. I could tell he was upset by my words, but he understood them. He kissed my hands and stroked my cheek.

"If that is how you feel," he whispered. I nodded.

"It is," I said. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply.

"I'm happy you're okay," he said. I kissed him slowly in return.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

By the end of the night I was back in my own bed. Sirius was being ridiculous, not letting me move from the bed to get anything myself. He insisted that I needed the rest. He told me to take advantage of him doing everything I asked that way I didn't lift a finger.

"You would do this every day if I let you," I said as he left the bedroom with a glowing smile. I sat back in the pillows and sighed. I didn't like feeling helpless this way. I wasn't used to being weighted on and I certainly didn't like it.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and I looked to it, bidding who ever was there to enter. Gabriel appeared and I tucked my hair behind my ear softly. Immediately I put up my walls to block him from reading me and he smiled slightly.

"I'm not going to invade your mind, Cadence," he said sitting down in the arm chair near the left side of the bed. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why didn't you tell the Healer I didn't want Sirius to know?"

"I didn't have the chance," he whispered.

I nodded.

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to tell you that the Minister sends her deepest sympathies," he said.

"You told her?"

"Well, Cadence when you didn't show up at work I had to tell them something. Don't worry about it. It's a perfectly reasonable reason to miss work."

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"You'll be happy to know that I caught the bastard who attacked us," he said. I looked up at him very serious.

"You did? Is he dead?"

"No," said Gabriel shaking his head. "What do you think I am?"

We both smirked a little. "I'd like to see him."

"I couldn't get anything out of him," Gabriel said. "He's not going to open up to you."

"We'll see," I said. "Where's he at?"

"Azkaban."

"We can go on Saturday."

"If you're better."

"I'll be better."

The bedroom door opened and Sirius came in with my breakfast. I smiled at him and said thank you. I was happy to see that Lily came in behind him, along with James. I beamed at my friends. Lily leaned over the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Happy birthday!" Lily said cheerfully. James placed a package at the end of the bed, wrapped in red wrapping paper with a blue bow on it. "We brought you something. How are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks for the gift," I smiled. "How are you?"

"Great," she said squeezing my hand.

James leaned over me and kissed my forehead. "Why'd you have to go and scare us like that?"

"You know I do these things intentionally," I laughed.

"Well," said Gabriel. "I'll see you later, Cadence. Everyone," he nodded his head to my friends and I smiled a little.

"Saturday, Gabriel."

"Only if you're well enough."

"I will be," I yelled after him as he left the room.

"What's going on Saturday?" asked Sirius.

"I'm going to Azkaban to interrogate the bastard who attacked me and Gabriel," I said bluntly. Sirius looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't go down there."

"Sirius," I said sharply. "I'll be fine. I have to interrogate him to figure out how he knew I was pregnant. I had only found out that day—how is it possible he knew?"

"Did anyone else know?" Sirius asked slowly. I knew he was thinking Gabriel.

"Braven did," I said. "He had a vision of it."

Sirius frowned deeply. He would have liked it better if Gabriel was the traitor.

"I don't know what that means," I whispered to him. "For all we know Voldemort could just have a hold on Braven—a Legilimency type of hold."

Sirius nodded.

"Just be careful," said Lily who was sitting at the foot of the bed. "You can't go getting hurt again."

"The bastard won't be able to hurt me," I said. "He'll be bond."

"I meant the Dementors, Cadence," said Lily.

"They can't be trusted," whispered James. "It's only a matter of time before they break from the Ministry loyalties and follow your Father completely."

I nodded.

"I promise I'll be careful," I whispered. "After all I did spend two weeks there."

"Hey, Padfoot," said James standing up. "Let's go get something to eat…leave the girls alone."

Sirius leaned over the bed and kissed my forehead. Lily smiled at James as he stood up and he pinched her arm playfully. The two men left the room and Lily smiled back at me.

"I said yes," she said holding out her hand. I was surprised when she flashed the small diamond ring in front of me. I took her hand and smiled.

"Wow, congratulations, Lily," I beamed. I was happy for her, and surprised that it took her until September to warm up to the being engaged. We had the discussion about the proposal back in July. I was starting to think that she was going to wait until after my Father was defeated to get married. To me, it didn't seem right to be celebrating something like that in this time—the celebration would draw a lot of attention; this wasn't a time to be bold and loud, nor a time to lavish someone with nice gifts and well wishes. People were afraid to leave their own homes, and never knew who to trust. But at the same time, lots of young couples, like James and Lily, were getting married quickly. It was a fear that forced them to marry so quickly—a fear that they would die in the war and never have been married.

"James and I love each other," Lily shrugged seeming to read my expression. "It seems silly to wait any longer."

I nodded.

"I'd like you to be my maid of honor," Lily said.

I smiled. "Lily, I'd be honored. What kind of dress do I need?"

"You can just wear a black one," she shrugged. "It's not going to be a big wedding."

"It's that a little depressing for a wedding?"

"I don't want anything fancy for it," Lily shrugged. "And I'm sure you have a nice black dress to wear."

I frowned slightly. "The last time I wore a black dress was to my Mother's funeral."

"Alright," said Lily with a small frown. She got up and moved to the closet. "Well you can wear any dress you want…you are the only bride's maid."

"Should Sirius and I match?" I asked pulling the sheets off of my body slowly. I wasn't supposed to be out of bed yet, but I felt fine no matter what the doctors told me. If Sirius saw me trying to get out of bed he'd force me right back into it.

"He's wearing black dress robes, Cadence, anything matches that."

"I suppose," I said getting off the bed and walking to the closet. I leaned against the door frame as Lily peeled through my dresses. She noticed me and frowned.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm fine," I said standing up straight. "See anything you think I should wear?"

"I like this blue one," she said pulling out my Mother's blue sundress. I had never worn it, only tried it on once. My Mother had wanted me to wear it to my spring dance that we had in America. I had absolutely loved it—it was dark blue, to my knees and spaghetti strapped.

I nodded my head slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"It was a dress my Mother gave me," I whispered.

"Oh," said Lily frowning. She hung the dress back up, hiding it between a black dress and a pair of black slacks. "You don't have to wear it, it just caught my eye."

"No, maybe I will. I've never worn it before."

"Cadence," whispered Lily.

"Yea?"

"I'm sure your Mother loved you."

I forced a smile and nodded. "She left my Father for me. I suppose that means something."

I turned and walked out of the closet, heading back to the bed. I didn't feel like I had to lay back down, but it seemed like a good excuse to escape the conversation that might ensue about my Mother. She was the last person I wanted to think about right now. I had to focus on the interrogation I was going to go to on Saturday, and the fact that Braven maybe a spy for my Father. I sunk into the pillows and pulled the covers over me. Lily appeared and apologized for bringing up the dress and my Mother.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," I said.

"I'll let you get some rest," she said. "See you in a few days."

I nodded. "Alright."

"Be careful this weekend."

"Of course, Lily."

"Bye, Cadence," she said from the door. I waved to her and crossed my hands over my stomach as she left. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Breathe. That was the first step.


	11. Visiting Azkaban

"When did you get this?" I asked looking at Sirius's chest once he laid down on the bed. There was a tattoo on it that I had never noticed before. It was of a bird, something like a dove, on his chest over his heart. He smiled at me and stroked my hair.

"It's a dove," he whispered.

"Why'd you get it?" I had never questioned any of his other tattoos before. I found them dark and sexy. I know that Sirius loved tattoos, and what he loved so much about me was that I didn't have them. My skin was pale and pure he told me—and it wasn't that he would mind if I got tattoos, it was just that he liked my skin being untouched and beautiful. It reminded him of what he wasn't.

"Your codename is Avery," he whispered. "Is it not?"

I smiled and leaned over him, kissing his lips deeply.

"You bring me peace," he whispered stroking my cheek as I leaned over him. He pushed my brown locks behind my ear. His hand slid down my neck and collarbone, and then paused between my breasts near my heart. "I love you, Cadence."

"I love you too, Sirius," I said looking him in the eye. I smiled at him softly.

"You're sure you're well enough to go with Gabriel today?" he asked me stroking my hair again. I nodded and kissed his hand.

"If we can have sex, Sirius, I'm sure I'll be able to interrogate the man who attacked me," I said sucking on his fingers lightly. He smiled and kissed me deeply.

"Speaking of sex," he said with a wicked smile. "You think you have time?" He pulled my body on top of his and I giggled playfully.

"I'm sure if I don't have time we can make it," I beamed. Sirius smiled and kissed me passionately.

Twenty minutes later I was slightly disappointed to hear the doorbell ringing. I sighed with a smile to Sirius who was kissing my shoulders and holding me tightly. He kissed my lips and asked if I could stay longer, but as the words left his lips the bell rang again and I heard Gabriel's voice in my head.

"What the hell?" I shot up in the bed, pulling away from Sirius in shock. I grabbed my head and looked around quickly.

_Don't be so shocked_, Gabriel's voice rang in my ears. _Come on, put some clothes on. _

"How'd you get in my head?" I said out loud jumping out of the bed.

"Cadence?" Sirius sat up looking at me with deep concern. "What's going on?"

"Gabriel was in my head." I headed for the dresser and began to put some clothes on.

"With Legilimency?"

"Well…something like that," I whispered. "I heard his voice. He was talking to me. It wasn't like Legilimency—it was like he was in my head."

I shivered slightly and wondered what he had been doing in there with Legilimency. What had he seen? I had let my guard down while with Sirius, and I wasn't expecting Gabriel to try and invade my head from downstairs on my front porch. He was more powerful then I was anticipating—he could use Legilimency without looking me in the eye. I sighed and put a bra on, then buttoned my pants as I walked back to Sirius on the bed.

"Everything is okay," I said leaning over him and biting my lip in pain. I forced a smile so Sirius wouldn't suspect, then kissed him. He held me for a second and kissed me deeply in return.

"Please, Cadence, be careful."

"Of course," I said. "What do you think I am, an inexperienced first time Auror?"

"No," he smiled. "I'm just worried about you. You're still injured."

"I'm fine," I said.

_Cadence…_

I sighed loudly and rubbed my head. "I'm going to have to block him even more now." I stood up and rubbed Sirius's cheek. "I'll be back later tonight."

"Love you," he said lying back down.

"Love you too," I said grabbing a shirt and pulling it on over my head. I didn't pull it over my arms and grabbed my cloak, wand and boots, then raced from the room. I unlocked the front door with a twitch of my finger as I walked down the steps. Gabriel opened the door and stepped in as I reached the first floor. I slipped slightly in my socks and crashed into his chest. He grabbed my waist and held me for a few moments as I looked up at him in shock. My bare stomach was pressed against his tight body and I frowned deeply. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Let go of me," I said pulling away from him.

"Alright."

I dropped my stuff on the stairs and pulled my shirt down completely. I bent over to pick up my shoes and felt Gabriel looking at my butt. I kicked him in the stomach and he grabbed my ankle, holding it in front of him.

"That's not very nice," he said holding it tightly.

"Neither is looking at my ass while I'm bent over," I snapped. "I'm a human being, Gabriel, not a piece of meat."

"I know that," he said releasing my ankle.

"Sometimes I doubt that," I whispered sitting down on the step and putting my boots on over my skinny black jeans. I tied the laces quickly up my leg and double bowed them. I stood up and moved to the closet, Gabriel watching me closely.

"Never, Cadence," he whispered. "Was there a specific reason why you wanted to go see our attacker today?"

"I don't want him to get the pleasure of thinking I'm still in a hospital bed. And I'm going to punch his face in." I grabbed my hip holster and closed the closet door.

"I don't think we're allowed to do that," he said following me down the hall towards the kitchen.

"And you think I care if we're allowed to or not? I'm not going to kill him…the Dementors will still get to kiss him if they want."

"I'm afraid they won't kiss him at all because they're probably taking orders from your Father."

"Oh," I sighed and stood on my toes, reaching into a cabinet above the refrigerator. Gabriel came up behind me and grabbed a dagger that was hidden up there. His chest rubbed up against my back and I caught my breath for a second. He stood back and held out the blade to me. "Thanks."

"You won't need that," he whispered as I slipped it in my holster.

"You would be ashamed of me if I didn't carry it," I said walking back to the front door.

"Only slightly disappointed," he corrected.

"And what was with the talking in my head? How do you do that?"

"Advanced Legilimency."

"It's creepy."

"Convenient I think."

"You didn't even have to look me in the eye."

"That's why it's convenient. And once you learn how to do it we can use it against our enemies—have a full on conversation if need be."

"Wouldn't that be distracting?"

"You need to learn to concentrate on more then one thing at a time," he said as I yanked open the door.

"Shall we?"

"Do you know where Azkaban is?" he asked on the front porch.

"You seem to forget that we spent some time there together," I said locking the door and marching down the steps to the gate.

"Alright, smart ass do you know where it is to Apparate there?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Hold on then," he said stepping closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes so he could Apparate us there.

The cold wind and rain was shocking to my face. I put my hand over my eyes to block it and looked up at him with anger. We were on a tiny black looking island. The noise from the rain and wind was louder then a rock band concert I had been to once. The only sound that could be heard over the weather was the angry sea water crashing on the rocks of the island.

"You couldn't have gotten us closer to the door?!" I yelled at Gabriel as we dashed for the cover of the entrance of Azkaban prison.

"What?" he yelled back at me.

"You had to Apparate us into the middle of the freaking sea storm?" I hissed as the wind raced by our faces. Gabriel ignored my question and banged on the black forbidding door of the prison. I looked up at the towering stone building and felt a chill run through my spine. The coldness that haunted my memory of this place was coming alive again. I was suddenly very unsure if I wanted to reenter the prison. There were no windows, just black walls of brick and magic. The door opened slightly and we were greeted by a shaky looking Mr. Cloth—the Minister's assistant.

"Ah, Mr. Quintin, punctual as usual," he said bitterly with a close to tear glare in his eyes. It was in that second that I realized this man was not a very reliable one. I don't mean to say that he was less of a man then Gabriel, but he certainly wasn't the same caliber as Gabriel.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Mr. Cloth," said Gabriel walking into the prison. I was disappointed, and yet not surprised, to find that the interior of the prison was just as cold as the exterior. The wind could be heard hallowing outside, and the rain pounding on the brick walls of the fortress. I looked around the long hall we had just entered. There was a single lift at the bottom of it with two Dementors standing on either side. I shivered slightly and Gabriel touched my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Fine," I whispered quickly. "Is the Minister here also?"

"No," said Mr. Cloth shaking his head. "She sent me because you two need Ministry administration with you while you interrogate Mr. Dept."

"Dept?" I questioned. "That's his name."

"Henry Cristo Dept," nodded Gabriel.

"Interesting," I said raising my eyebrows as we walked down the hall towards the lift where the Dementors were standing. "Do we get an interrogation room?"

"No," Gabriel said. "Just his cell."

"Is he sharing it?"

"No," said Mr. Cloth.

"What floor is he on?" I asked as we reached the lift. I glanced at the Dementors and took in a long cold breath. When I breathed out I watched my puff of carbon dioxide swirl before me. I frowned and looked at Gabriel who put his hand on the center of the back. His touch merely dulled the sinking sensation in me. I felt like I was on a boat and the icy cold water of the sea was rising in me as my boat sunk…and I was tied to the stern to go down with the ship.

"Two hundred thirty fourth," said Mr. Cloth.

"Ah," I said. "At least he's not on the two hundred thirty fifth floor."

The icy feeling was only slightly relieved as we stepped onto the lift and the doors shut. Mr. Cloth pressed the two-hundred and thirty fourth floor button and I took a long breath. It was going to be a long elevator ride.

When the lift doors opened eight minutes later I shuttered slightly at the icy breeze that greeted my skin. There was a blood-curdling scream and I felt like I had walked back into the asylum that I have lived in for two weeks. I followed Gabriel and Mr. Cloth out of the lift as a Dementor loomed near the end of the hall. There was a small mailbox size barred window on each door so we could look in and see who the occupant or occupants were. A numbered plate hung under the barred window of the doors, starting with 2340 and ending with 23440. The Dementor at the end of the hall paid no attention to us and hovered at the end of the hall. I shook at the thought that he may be feeding off the happiness of an inmate.

Mr. Cloth stopped at door numbered 23411 and tapped it gently with his wand. Gabriel stared into the room with a nasty glare. When the door was opened Gabriel stepped in before Mr. Cloth, who gave him a nasty look and followed and I brought up the rear. I closed the door behind me and my eyes fell on Henry Cristo Dept.

He was sitting in the far corner of his room, legs sprawled before him, back straight against the wall. He uncrossed his arms and brushed his dirty, already matted, hair out of his face. I smirked slightly as his eyes fell on me. He had a daunting look in his eyes that sent chills through my body—he was surprised to see me.

"Gabriel, I wasn't expecting to see you again," he said. "With Ms. Coleman none the less. I'm surprised to see you. I was led to believe you were on a bed morning the loss of your child in St. Mungo's."

I made a chair appear with a blink of my eye. Dept jumped from the cracking noise, and sharp tap of wood hitting stone as it appeared. I grabbed the chair, turned it around and straddled it, resting my elbow on the back of it.

"I'm fine, Henry," I whispered. "I do appreciate your concern."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled.

"You look thinner already," I said running my hand through my hair. "I give you three more months in this place…maybe…"

"Your Father will have taken control of it by then," he hissed.

Gabriel was leaning against the wall in the opposite corner of Dept. I wasn't sure if he was completely sitting this round out, or if he was going to jump in at any time. He may have been staying quiet to keep Mr. Cloth quiet, but the conversation between Dept and I had barely started and there would be plenty of time to jump in.

"Gabriel has already tried to get information from me, my dear—"

"Don't call me pet names," I interrupted. Dept looked at me with raised eyebrows, bowed his head and continued.

"I'm not going to give you any information. I have been tortured before, and I'm not going to break."

I smirked and stood up from my chair. I moved forward and crotched in front of Dept.

"Henry," I whispered. "I'm not going to torture you like my Father would."

My words didn't strike fear into Dept. He had experienced the Cruciatus curse numerous times no doubt and was no stranger to pain.

"People always break," I said sitting down before him. I crossed my legs under me and sat up straight. "Tell me how you knew I was pregnant."

"Your Father told me," he said softly.

I smirked.

"I thought you were going to make this difficult."

"Never said I was going to make it easy," he retorted.

"How did my Father know?" I asked.

Dept sat back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. I sighed, pulled the knife from my hip holster and slammed it into his foot with out warning. He screamed and tried to recoil, but I held his leg firmly before me, pulling the dagger out.

"Ms. Coleman!" Mr. Cloth shrieked stepping forward towards me. Gabriel grabbed him and held him back.

"Leave her be."

"What the hell are you playing at?" Dept yelled at me.

"You can't attack the prisoner like that, Ms. Coleman," Mr. Cloth snapped. "Mr. Quintin, release me!" Gabriel glared at the man and Mr. Cloth glared back. "She can't go torturing and beating prisoners!"

"You're just as bad as your Father," sighed Dept.

"Yes," I agreed. "This is very personal, that's the only way I can justify it. Now, tell me how my Father knew I was pregnant and I won't stab your other foot."

Dept looked me very seriously in the eye and I realized he wasn't going to tell me. I lifted my knife and slammed it into his other foot. He screamed bloody murder and Mr. Cloth cursed at me. Somebody grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back viciously. I rolled backwards over my shoulder and stood up, glaring viciously at who was bending over Dept. I was surprised to see Gabriel—grabbing Dept's throat (not so surprising) and pinning him against the wall.

"Gabriel!" I snapped. I noticed that Mr. Cloth was no longer in the room and I frowned. Did Gabriel throw him out or did he run out to get help? It didn't matter, we were almost done here.

"I've had enough," he hissed. "Tell me that he has a connection to her."

"The question is which he are you talking bout?"

"Tell me," said Gabriel slamming Dept's head into the stone wall again.

"Never hit the head," Dept shook his and laughed a little. "The subject's memory will start to get blurry."

"I'll make sure blurry is how you see the rest of your life if you don't tell me now," I said coming closer to the two men.

Dept was laughing like he belonged in an asylum and I wasn't quite sure how to respond. Gabriel released him and stepped back, heading for the door of the cell.

"Let's go, Cadence," he snapped at me.

"But—"

"Now!" Gabriel raged.

I looked at him with nasty eyes. Something had gone on in the cell that I wasn't aware of and that upset me more then Gabriel's behavior. I glared at him the whole way out of the cell and when he slammed the door behind us I asked him what his problem was.

"I think Braven will be more willing to talk," he said.

"That's it? That's why we're leaving? You're upset about something else."

"I entered his mind while you were stabbing him," he said simply. "Either Voldemort knew you were pregnant because he shares the blood bond with you, or Braven told him from his vision."

"I think it's more like that Voldemort knew form the blood bond," I said. "Braven had a vision of my miscarriage while he was sleeping; there wasn't enough time for him to contact my Father and then another Death Eater."

"Either way, I don't like it," Gabriel said stabbing the lift button.

"Where did Cloth get to?"

"Probably to report us," Gabriel sighed. The lift arrived and we both stepped into it.

"If I hadn't been pregnant, would you be as upset about this?"

"Yes," Gabriel said as the lift doors closed. I looked at him with a questioning look and he shrugged. "The bastard ruined your birthday…of course I'd be mad."

I smiled slightly and shook my head, leaning against the wall of the lift. Gabriel was so protective of me, it was annoying and yet cute. I hid my smile from him as the lift descended and tried to concentrate on the frightening matters at hand: Braven and his loyalties. What if he was with my Father, how would we find out? Maybe he'd been blackmailed into being a Death Eater to save his daughter—but supposedly my Father didn't know about his daughter…The truth of the matter was I didn't know how much Braven was telling us about his motives or intentions, and I didn't know if he was telling the truth at all either. Gabriel was right, we needed to talk to Braven.


	12. Kidnapping

I was thankful to be free of the cold feeling that Azkaban produced because of the Dementors. I still had nightmares about my stay there—all you could hear was people screaming, and eventually their screams stopped. I think the only reason I survived Azkaban was because I shared a cell with Gabriel—he wouldn't allow me to go crazy. I remember being scared the first few nights we were there, but he held me, hardly saying anything. But if he felt me shutter he'd tell me everything would be okay. This place wasn't meant for me.

When I left I remember feeling like I had lost a large part of myself to the massive stone building. I would never be the same, Cadence, because a little bit of me was stained with the darkness of Azkaban and the evil that lurked in it. The evil of the prison was comparable to the evil of my Father. Azkaban thrived off of prisoners continuous despair, and didn't care if the prisoners were innocent or guilty, much like my Father didn't care who he killed to get where he was going.

I didn't realize it when we exited Azkaban, but I was shaking. Gabriel took my hands before we walked out into the rain to Apparate and looked me sternly in the eye.

"I sorry about earlier," he whispered.

"What?" I asked with raised eyebrows. I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Dept just got to me, and I couldn't take it."

"It's okay," I said slowly. "Did you use Legilimency on him?"

Gabriel nodded. "He had no idea."

"You couldn't see who told him?"

"No," Gabriel said. "I think Azkaban has already started to have an affect on him, his memories were jumbled together and confused."

"I wouldn't doubt if he was a little cracked before he came here," I said turning to the door. Gabriel followed me and opened the door. I walked out before him, saying thank you, and then pulled my cloak close around me as the rain hit me. I breathed with some relief, despite the storm and still being on Azkaban's doorstep I already felt a lift of darkness removed from me.

"I'll see you back at the house," I said to Gabriel, who nodded. I Apparated on the spot and appeared on my street with a loud crack. Gabriel wasn't far behind me. He caught up to me and I glanced at him.

"What's the matter?"

I bit my bottom lip as he walked together up to my front porch. I stopped suddenly and grabbed Gabriel's arm. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. I felt like a pile of bricks had just been dropped on me.

"Cadence, what?" Gabriel repeated looking at me with concern.

"I just recalled," I whispered. "Dept, when he attacked us, said he Voldemort wanted Braven or his grandchild—he didn't necessarily say _my_ child."

Gabriel looked at me with wide eyes and quickly dashed up the steps to the front door. He knocked and no one answered. I met him quickly and tapped my wand against the doorknob to open it. When the door opened we both bustled in.

"Braven!" Gabriel called.

"What's the matter Gabriel?"

"Braven asked that Haiden be sent here from New York," said Gabriel marching through the house, as if looking for someone. To my surprise the house was empty. I followed Gabriel around, not really sure why he was suddenly so anxious.

"Sirius?" I called going to the steps. No one answered from upstairs. I sighed and rushed up the stairs wondering if he was still in bed maybe. I opened the bedroom door and saw that he was still lying in bed. He sat up as I entered the room and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I sunk onto the bed and embraced him tightly.

"Everything okay?" Gabriel asked coming into the room behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked rudely. I pulled away from Sirius and moved to Gabriel.

"No one in the house?"

Gabriel shook his head with frustration. "No, he must be going to pick up Haiden."

"Sirius," I turned back to the bed. "Did Braven say if he was going anywhere?"

"No," said Sirius shaking his head. "I haven't left the room this morning."

"Did you hear him leave?" Gabriel asked in an aggressive voice, which Sirius did not appreciate. He got out of the bed, in his pajama pants and gave Gabriel a very nasty glare.

"See here, Gabriel," said Sirius harshly. "This is my house and I will not have you speaking to me that way."

"Sirius, I don't give a damn if this was the Queen's house, I'd still talk to you this way—"

"Enough!" I yelled over the both of them. The room shook violently causing pictures, books, and lamps to fall over. They shattered on the ground and I waved my hand at them, repairing the broken items instantly.

"Sorry," muttered Sirius to me.

"You should have better control over your emotions," Gabriel's words were harsh.

"Gabriel," I snapped. "This is me controlling my emotions, if I stop controlling them you're going to disintegrate into a million little pieces of dust."

Gabriel grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to go to Dumbledore. He'd know where Haiden was being dropped if her transfer to the country was approved."

"Well I'm going with you," I snapped as Gabriel marched out of the room.

I turned to Sirius who was looking at me perplexed. "We realized that Voldemort wasn't after my baby, and he didn't know I was pregnant. He's after Braven or his daughter Haiden."

"Braven has a daughter?" Sirius said putting his hands on my hips.

I nodded and sighed. "I guess Braven had asked that Haiden be sent here, she's just over a year old. That's probably where he went with out saying. I don't think Dumbledore thought it wise she be in the country."

Sirius nodded his head and kissed mine softly. "Go get her."

I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss his lips. Even in my heels I still wasn't tall enough to kiss him without standing on my toes.

"Be back for dinner though," he joked.

I laughed and kissed him again. "If you're cooking."

Sirius pinched my butt and walked back to the bed, where he collapsed and cuddled with Demetrius. I smiled and shook my head, then left the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

Gabriel wasn't in the foyer or outside the house. I sighed and rolled my eyes. With a sharp crack I was no longer standing on my front porch but before the gates of Hogwarts in Hogsmeade village. I moved forward and pushed the gates open with ease, then began to make my way up the path to the castle. I was slightly surprised that I found myself coming back to the castle so soon again. It had been about two months since I'd been here, but I wasn't really expecting to keep coming back after I had finished my seventh year. Since I was a member of the Order now, and working with Gabriel, that meant that I was working for Dumbledore.

I had no problem getting into Dumbledore's office—as usual the statues at the stairs were expecting me. When I arrived in the office I was not surprised to see Gabriel there. He turned to me as I walked through the threshold and smirked.

"I was wondering when you'd come along," he said. "Didn't take as long as I thought."

"Shut up," was all I could say to him. I crossed my arms over my chest and greeted Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk in long black robes today, warmly.

"Hello Cadence," he said. "Happy birthday. I trust you're feeling better?"

"Much," I said with a nod. I took a seat in one of the chairs before his desk. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only that I've told Gabriel that I spoke to Braven about bringing Haiden here," said Dumbledore. "And I told him that I thought he shouldn't. It seems he has neglected to listen to my advice, but it's just advice, he certainly doesn't have to take it."

I nodded my head slowly.

"We don't have any idea where he'd be picking her up or who'd be bringing her here?"

"No," whispered Dumbledore. "I'm afraid not."

"What if Braven is going to take her to Voldemort, and this was his plan all along?"

"I don't think Braven is evil. I don't think he wants that for his daughter."

"How do you know?"

"I've spoken to him," I snapped at Gabriel, turning and looking over my shoulder at him.

"People lie, _Cadence_," Gabriel spoke harshly. I don't know what had put him in such a soar mood suddenly. "I thought you knew better then that."

"I do know that people lie, _Gabriel_," I hissed back. I turned around and faced Dumbledore like a disgruntled school girl, crossing my long legs before me, and my arms over my chest. I could feel Gabriel giving me the ugly the eye and cursed him silently in my head.

"I heard that," he snapped.

I rolled my eyes and saw that Dumbledore was smirking at our behavior.

"You two are so alike," he said with a chuckle and shake of his head.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel stammered. "I'm not a fool, like the girl in front of you."

"Says the man who is love with a girl who doesn't love him back," I snipped the low blow.

"At least I'm not a girl who is denial about loving two men," Gabriel said. "Which is truly foolish. I know who I love."

I sighed and rubbed my head. "I don't think your dramatic love life is the issue here, Gabriel," I said cruelly, using his own words against him. "Please, Dumbledore, how do you think we should go about finding Braven and Haiden?"

"I think you should start at the Muggle airport that Braven arrived here by," Dumbledore said slowly. "He is new to this country, he doesn't know much about it and will probably have his daughter sent to him by the same means he arrived here. From there, he'll probably return to your home. He has no where else to go."

"Unless he's going to Voldemort," interjected Gabriel.

"Alright," I said standing up. "Enough from you. Let's go."

"I don't take orders from _you_, Cadence," Gabriel snapped.

"No, you don't," I snapped back. "But we're partners now, so you'd better starting treating me like your equal and not your inferior."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Till next time, Professor," he said with a slight bow. "After you," he said to me motioning for me to go out the door first. I gave him a nasty look and walked out of the room, bidding good bye to Dumbledore softly.

"You're intolerable," said Gabriel once we were in the corridor.

"Thank you," I said with a sweet smile to him. He rolled his eyes. "Do you know what airport Braven arrived at?"

"Yes," Gabriel said. "I'll Apparate us there."

I didn't argue with him and when we reached the gates of Hogwarts he Apparated us to the London City Airport. We appeared in a bathroom stall in the men's room. I cringed slightly.

"The restroom, really?" I questioned.

Gabriel smirked. "We'll just have to pretend we are a couple finishing up a quickie."

I punched him harshly in the shoulder and he laughed, catching my fist and brought it to his lips.

"Stop that," I said pulling my hand out of his. "Let's go."

"Where would they be?" Gabriel asked as we emerged from the stall. There were two men standing in urinals who looked at me oddly as I walked by, unashamed of where I was. The door of the bathroom opened and I thanked the man holding the door as I walked out. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Excuse us," Gabriel said following me out.

"Whatever terminal has a flight in from New York City," I said. I paused and looked around the terminal we were in. There was a ticket counter straight ahead of me. I moved forward and Gabriel had to keep up with me in the crowd of people.

"Excuse me?" I said to a woman standing next to the ticket counter in a uniform. "Could you tell me where the flight from New York City is coming in?"

"Which one?" she asked me with an attitude that suggested I was stupid.

"Which one," I repeated, like I was stupid. "Hmm that's a good question. My brother wasn't very detailed when he said to pick him up at the airport. Thanks for not helping."

I turned and walked away, catching Gabriel's arm as I did.

"What's the matter?"

"I completely forgot that there would be at least ten flights from New York coming in right now," I whispered rubbing my head. "Hey, do you think you can channel him with Legilimency like you did me this morning?"

Gabriel looked at me like it was a risky plan but closed his eyes and stood still in the middle of the crowd. I held his arm and looked around us, as if hoping Braven would come up to us and say hi or a gigantic sign would appear pointing me in his direction.

"I can find him," he whispered looking down at me. "But his mind is all over the place, there's no way to determine where he is."

I frowned. "Think of him, could we Apparate to him?"

"In the middle of a crowd, are you crazy?"

"No one will notice," I said grabbing onto Gabriel's coat. "Come on."

Gabriel looked hesitant, but within a few seconds he took hold of my shoulders and with a crack that was barely heard in the busy terminal we Disapparated. I wasn't surprised when we reappeared in a similar terminal—I was surprised however that it looked like we were in a completely different airport. I smacked Gabriel's chest.

"So much for him being at the London City Airport," I said pointing to a sign that said 'Welcome to Heathrow Airport'.

"How was I supposed to know that there were two airports in London?" questioned Gabriel.

"I thought you knew what airport he came into."

"I know you may find this shocking, Cadence, but I am wrong every once in awhile."

I gave him a nasty look and turned around. "Braven has to be here somewhere."

I scanned the whole crowd around us, but there were so many people I couldn't find my half brother anywhere. I was so angry. How could this be happening? Gabriel grabbed my shoulder and pulled me around pointing to a scene that was beginning to stir nearby.

"No! No! My daughter! Somebody stop him! He has my daughter!"

My eyes met Braven's mismatched ones on the other side of the terminal. He was screaming after someone, and trying to get through the crowd. The crowd was too thick though. I followed Braven's eyes in the direction they were looking and saw a tall man moving through the crowd quickly, he was looking over his shoulder at Braven constantly and holding a bundle against his chest.

I pulled away from Gabriel and darted after the man, moving through the crowd quickly and shoving people out of my way as I ran.

"Cadence!" Gabriel yelled after me, but I ignored him.

_Don't use magic_, he said into my head. I cringed and tripped over a piece of luggage because he had distracted me. A woman screamed next to me, and a man called me a bloody idiot, but I ignored them and jumped up, catching up to the man who didn't seem to notice I was chasing him. He must have only been looking at Braven who was running after him from a different direction.

I was gaining on him, and when I thought I had him in my reach he seemed to disappear into thin air silently. There was no way he could have Disapparated, but Gabriel and I did it with out being noticed, so maybe he had—but right in front of me like that? I should have caught him.

Somebody slammed into me and knocked me over onto the floor. I groaned and looked up as Braven sat back with shock.

"Cadence! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I said sorely. He took my hands and helped me up, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Where is he?"

"He disappeared right in front of me," I sighed with annoyance as I fixed my cloak. "Braven—what the hell are _you _doing here? Dumbledore said no to bringing Haiden here, why wouldn't you take his advice?"

Braven's worried look suddenly turned very dark as he glared at me. It was shocking how quickly he could change his mood and appearance. I took a step back with surprise and his tone of voice was very defensive.

"I'm her father," he said quickly. "I didn't feel that she was safe alone in America staying with a friend who wasn't a witch. I needed her here with me so I could watch her."

"Or did you need her here with you so you could run off to Daddy," I snapped.

Braven took a swing at me but I ducked, pushing myself forward and tackled him around the middle. We fell to the ground and continued to wrestle until someone grabbed Braven by the collar, pulling him off me.

"_What are you two doing?!_" Gabriel's voice was so edgy. He released Braven and reached down grabbing my hand. "Are you crazy?"

"No," I hissed. "Braven just got upset."

"We don't have time for you to wrestle around because one of you is upset," Gabriel said. "Let's get out of here. We have to find Haiden."

Gabriel grabbed onto Braven's collar before he could move away and they Apparated before my eyes. A man stopped before me with wide eyes, his mouth was hanging open. He had no doubt seen Gabriel and Braven disappear into thin air with a _crack_. I smiled and did the same, the man probably had a minor heart attack when he saw me disappear, that or he thought he was going crazy. I hoped for the later because I didn't like the idea of being responsible for someone's heart attack.

I Apparated to Hogsmeade, and I was thankful when I saw Gabriel and Braven waiting for me by the gate of Hogwarts.

"I was afraid you'd go back to the house."

"I was afraid you'd go back to the house," I snipped at Gabriel. I pushed by the two men and opened the gate. "Come on, ladies, let's go."

Gabriel and Braven looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then followed after me as I marched up the path. I wanted to get the ball rolling as quickly as possible, it was a very well known fact that the longer a child was missing the more likely they were to never be found. We needed to plan with Dumbledore and figure out why exactly the Death Eaters and my Father wanted her, and secondly, where they would take her.

To my surprise, Dumbledore met us at the Great Oak Doors. He looked at me with grave disappointment. I didn't say anything and moved past him.

"I could use a whiskey," said Gabriel. "I think Braven could too."

Dumbledore nodded. "Let's go to my office."

We made the long journey upstairs, I was leading the way. The silence between the four of us drove me nuts, but I honestly didn't know what to say, much like the others. What was there really to say? I didn't want to blame this on Braven (even though I felt like it was his fault) because that was the last thing he needed. He was probably beating himself up about it as it was. I couldn't imagine what he felt then, and I hoped I never had to feel it.

Once we were in the office I was so deep into thought about where the Death Eater may have taken Haiden that I didn't notice Dumbledore poor four glasses of whiskey. I didn't touch the one for me, instead I stared out the window onto the grounds of Hogwarts as the sun began to set. I hadn't realized that it was the end of the day. Gabriel and I had started our search late, but surely not that late. Sirius was still in bed when we left the house to come here. I suppose he could have been sleeping all day…he'd sleep all day unless he had responsibilities, responsibilities like a child.

I frowned. Haiden's kidnapping was just another good example as to why I shouldn't have children until my Father was buried six feet under and impossible to resurrect.

A child…if I had a child now…how would I protect her? Well I wouldn't give her to a Death Eater.

I turned. "Braven, how did the Death Eater take Haiden away from you?" I asked.

He looked at me grimly from his chair. He was gripping the glass of whiskey tightly and hatred was burning in his eyes like wild fire. It's probably a good thing Gabriel had grabbed him and brought him here, otherwise he might have been burning down London looking for Haiden.

"He didn't," whispered Braven. "He took her from Maggie, my friend who was bringing her here."

"Where is Maggie?" asked Gabriel.

"I-I don't know," sighed Braven. He took a long gulp of whiskey and finished it off. "I never saw her at the airport, but I never saw Haiden. I'm assuming the bastard took Haiden from Maggie."

"How do you know Maggie didn't give him Haiden?" Gabriel asked.

"Maggie is not a Death Eater!" Braven said very defensively. "She wouldn't fly to London and try to meet me if she were a Death Eater, she'd just Apparate straight to Voldemort!"

I took a few steps back from Braven and returned to the window. I grabbed my head as a head ache throbbed into my temple. I shook it and stood up straight, with a long gasp for breath.

"Braven," I whispered. "Control your energy. You'll kill Dumbledore and Gabriel."

Braven frowned and I felt the tension in the room relax. Gabriel and Dumbledore felt it too because they both relaxed in their chairs and took gasping breaths, like they hadn't been able to breathe for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Braven said. "I know Maggie isn't a Death Eater, hell she's not even magical!"

"Well I didn't mean she was a Death Eater," said Gabriel. "What I meant is did the Death Eater take on your appearance to fool Maggie into handing over Haiden?"

"That is possible," Dumbledore nodded.

"Anything is possible," I whispered turning and looking out the window again.

Braven jumped out of his chair and threw his glass into the fire there was a burst of flames as the remaining alcohol in the glass ignited. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was leaning against the mantel with his head against his arms. I could see a broken man, a man that felt as if he had let down the only person who ever mattered or truly depended on him. I went to my half brother and touched his shoulder in a comforting manner. His hand reached mine and he squeezed it. I heard him crying and wrapped my free arm around his waist, holding him from behind. I didn't say anything, because despite wanting everything to work out I knew deep down inside of me that we weren't going to find Haiden Drake.


	13. Looking For Trouble

The next few months were not easy for anyone in the house. Braven was a restless mess, consumed with finding his daughter. I didn't blame him, why should he let her go and give up hope? By the time December rolled around though Gabriel was tired of searching for her. It caused many arguments between us, especially because by that time Braven had stopped training. He spent all of his time looking for clues to find Haiden, but there weren't any…

"He's looking for something that isn't there," said Gabriel angrily pacing in my basement one evening. His thick winter cloak, gloves and scarf were thrown on an arm chair in the corner and a fire was burning bright in the fireplace I had magically put in a month ago.

Gabriel looked as handsome as ever, with a white tee shirt on, a long sleeve red button up shirt over it, and black well fitted pants. His shirt was taught across his muscular chest and arms and made me catch my breath—as always. Despite the time that had passed, I had not stopped lusting over Gabriel, nor had he over me. Every time he walked by me in the basement his eyes wandered over my long legs in tight black skinny jeans, and my cleavage revealed by my navy blue blouse that was unbuttoned just enough to tease him.

"He's looking for his daughter," I whispered crossing my legs and slouching a little in my chair. "He has nothing left."

"He should be training!"

"Gabriel," I said looking at him very seriously. "He's doing his best. He lost his daughter—"

"Three months ago!"

I sighed and rubbed my face with frustration. It was at least the hundredth time that we had argued about my missing niece.

"You've obviously never had or lost a child," I said.

"Don't talk to me about losing a child!" Gabriel raged. I was so caught off guard by the comment, and it was clear that Gabriel hadn't meant to blurt it out. The look on his face was more then anger or frustration now; it was sadness and shameful now. I sat forward in my chair and folded my hands.

Gabriel had never mentioned Jennifer to me before. It was almost a silent agreement we had to not talk about her. He had never confirmed my suspicions that Jennifer was his daughter from Anita, and I didn't dare question it. Thinking of Gabriel having a child changed my complete view about him because that meant that he may have abandoned Anita because she was pregnant, and I wasn't sure I could handle that. His comment, however, made me think otherwise; obviously Gabriel was disappointed in himself for giving up Jennifer.

"She doesn't want you to see her?" I whispered the question so low that I wasn't sure if Gabriel had heard it. If he looked at me with an aggressive, angry green stare I'd drop it and ask no more questions, but if he opened up and talked to me I'd listen.

"She doesn't think I'd be a good Father," he said with a shrug.

I was flabbergasted. I tried not to looked shocked because he had confirmed my thoughts or that he was a father…I suppose anything is possible though, even something as inconceivable as Gabriel Quintin being a father.

"I suppose that's fair considering when she was pregnant I was still a Death Eater," said Gabriel continuing to pace as he talked. "But I'm not anymore…I'm still a violent, ruthless person."

"Gabriel," I whispered standing up and stopping him from walking.

"Every time I see her," he whispered to me with tears in his eyes. "I see a piece of me and I know she's mine. It hurts every time…to know that I am responsible for something so magnificent as life, and yet I am not wanted by her or her Mother."

"She doesn't know if she wants you or not," I said holding his hands tightly. "Someday that little girl is going to want to know her Father and Anita isn't going to be able to deny her. And you would make a phenomenal father. I know you would."

Gabriel squeezed my hands in thanks, but said nothing. He released me and turned away to collect his things.

"Tell Braven we start training regularly when he gets home," he said pulling on his cloak. "I don't want him to lose control of his powers and drift away. We need him to be strong for the battles that are coming."

Gabriel marched up the stairs leaving me alone in my basement. I sighed with a depressed attitude and walked back to my cozy arm chair. I collapsed into it and rubbed my head. About two weeks ago at the beginning of December, Braven had a nasty premonition that knocked him unconscious for three days. He said he was trapped in the vision for that long, it only felt like an hour or so for him, but for us it was three days. It was one of the scariest moments of my life because I didn't know what was wrong with him, nor could I help him. It was even more frightening when Braven regained consciousness because of what he had seen in his vision.

He described it as mass chaos, with constant fighting for ages, death and decay everywhere he went in London, and betrayal lying closer then any of us thought. He wasn't quite sure when the battles, or scenes he witnessed would take place but he foresaw them coming. I wasn't sure if the events he had foreseen were result of his unbalanced life style since Haiden was taken, or if they were really going to come true, but either way I was scared.

It seemed that since the attack on me and Gabriel on my birthday everything went from bad to worse. Haiden's kidnapping, then a massive assault on the Ministry that almost ended Millicent Bagnold's career as Minister in October, magical destruction of Muggle landmarks in London killing fifty Muggles, and the constant shrinking of the Order of the Phoenix's numbers. The Order was shrinking and Death Eaters were growing in numbers, they were recruiting right out of Hogwarts where we couldn't even get people who were working at the Ministry to join.

We lived in a scary time. Too many people were scared for themselves and their families. No one could trust anyone, and a lot of the times the ones you loved were being blackmailed to work against you. You didn't know who was being blackmailed or under Voldemort's control. I often sat up at night not even sure who and who I couldn't trust.

Working for the Ministry was a mess, it was falling to pieces around everyone and I knew it wouldn't be long until the magical world fell into a world of darkness. I just hoped that there was a light at the end of the tunnel and that we would all survive this war through the tunnel.

Gabriel and I had been working hard to put away as many Death Eaters as we could, but unfortunately the place was becoming over populated and I knew it wasn't long before the Dementors abandoned Azkaban and the prisoners escaped. That was one of my worst fears, everything I had worked for then would be gone and chaos would ensue all over England.

I snapped up in my chair and jumped up heading for the stairs.

"Gabriel!" I called. "Gabriel! Braven!"

Sirius met me at the basement door. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a realization," I stammered. "Is Gabriel still here?"

"Yes," said Gabriel appearing in the kitchen. Braven was behind him looking concerned. "We're right here. What's the matter?"

"Braven," I said grabbing my half brother's shoulders. "The premonition you had two weeks ago, were there Dementors in it? Was the chaos you talked about created by the Dementors leaving Azkaban?"

"What?" Braven looked confused. "I don't remember. Cadence, I've told you I can't remember my visions after awhile. They start to fade."

I sighed and released him.

"You think they're going to leave Azkaban?" Sirius asked.

"We've been afraid of it for months now," I said. "Dumbledore kept saying it was just a matter of time."

Before anyone else could say anything there was a fierce knock at the front door. We all got quiet and looked each other. Sirius moved forward, holding his wand tight next to his thigh. I followed him carefully with my own wand. We weren't expecting but Gabriel to visit the house tonight. The visitor banged loudly on the door again.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"James Potter," said James' voice.

"And Lily Evans," Lily's voice reached my ears and Sirius looked at me with weary eyes.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot?" James said back.

"Lily, what is the color of my Mother's dress that you'd like me to wear to the wedding?"

"Blue," she said easily. I nodded to Sirius who opened the door with his wand raised. James let Lily walk in first with a swift catch of wind and snow. He followed and Sirius slammed the door shut, locking it and casting spells on it. I took Lily's coat and gave her a tight hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Gabriel asked with raised eyebrows.

"The Dementors have deserted Azkaban," James said darkly.

I sighed and looked at Gabriel with tired eyes. Gabriel was looking at me with very serious eyes that flickered with frustration and anger.

"I'll make some coffee," Braven said motion for everyone to follow him into the kitchen. Lily and James followed Braven into the kitchen for coffee while Gabriel, Sirius and I remained in the foyer.

Sirius was looking at me with knowing eyes. He came forward and kissed me deeply, holding my cheeks. "I know you have to go."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. Gabriel moved by us and into the kitchen. I heard the basement door open and knew he was going downstairs to retrieve some of my weapons.

"Thank you for understanding," I whispered.

"We all have our responsibilities," he said. "I'll go with Lily and James to warn the other members of the Order."

I nodded. "We all have our responsibilities," I whispered. "Kiss me again."

Sirius beamed and leaned forward kissing me deeply on the lips. I tore away from him and dashed up the stairs to the bedroom. I pulled on a tight vest and found my winter cloak in the closet. I put on some boots and ran down the steps as I pulled my gloves on. Gabriel was waiting for me in the foyer, with everyone else but Braven. He handed me a holster and I began to strap it on. He then handed me to curved blades to hold on my hips. I hid them under my cloak and tied my hair back. I put my hood up and embraced Sirius tightly one last time.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I'll come back," I said. "Be careful," I added pulling away and looking at all of them.

"You too," James said as Gabriel opened the door.

"I'm coming with you," said Braven appearing from down the hall to the kitchen.

I looked at him surprised. Braven had never gone with Gabriel and I to hunt Death Eaters. Gabriel seemed to be considering the pros and cons of letting Braven tag along because he was staring at Braven with deep green eyes and a frowning brow. He shrugged.

"Come on," he said nodding and walking out of the house. I gave my friends and Sirius one last weak smile. I said nothing else and walked out of the house, closing the door behind me tightly.

I marched down the steps and looked at Gabriel and Braven.

"Where do we start?"

"Anywhere," Gabriel shrugged. "There are going to be Death Eaters running around everywhere."

"What are you going to do when you catch them?" Braven asked.

"We're not going to catch them," I whispered walking past Braven and Gabriel.

Gabriel and I had agreed that we would fight for the Order and Ministry the way they wanted us to, not violently and murderously like we wished to, but if the occasion ever called for it we would put our training to good use. Desperate times call for desperate measures and this was definitely one of those times. Azkaban had been abandoned, there was no where to send captured Death Eaters, Gabriel and I would have to kill them.

"You're going to kill them?" Braven asked following us.

"You have to fight fire with fire, Braven," Gabriel said.

"Where would you suggest we send them?"

"Back to Azkaban," Braven shrugged. "The Ministry has to be taking control of it, even without the Dementors' help."

I paused in the street as the snow fell down on my hair and stuck to my eyelashes. "Braven," I whispered looking at him very seriously. "I can't believe you wouldn't see this coming, or agree with it, but if you don't you need to go back to the house now."

"I'm willing to get my hands dirty, Cadence," Braven said very seriously. His mismatching eyes sent chills through my body and I stared at him for a few moments, trying to read him and failing. He was reading me like an open book though, and I knew it.

"We'll be alright," he said touching my shoulder. "Trust me."

I thought his words were ironic and sighed slightly. "Come on you two," Gabriel said moving up the street. I felt a little reckless marching up the street with out a plan of attack. We were just walking around London looking for trouble and as much as it tickled my sense of adventure, it didn't sit well with me that we were unprepared and just walking into a fight. But maybe that's what this was all about now. The war had changed it was no longer time to play by the rules, Voldemort sure as hell wasn't…Gabriel and I believed we shouldn't either. It was time to find trouble and cause it more grief then it ever caused us.


	14. In The Alley

The night the Dementors left Azkaban was the first of many long nights that Gabriel and I spent killing and hunting Death Eaters. What we did was kept on a very low level—a need to know basis, if you will. The only person in the Ministry who knew the way we were fighting this war was the Minister. Although by the end of the month a new Department of the Auror program had been formed under Barty Crouch who was incredibly anti-Voldemort. I thought I hated my Father more then any other person, Barty made my loathing look childish. He was very hard on his Auror's and was making a quick rise through the Ministry despite negative views from the public because of it.

"Why don't you join Crouch's department?" Remus asked me on Christmas while we all sat around the dinner table at Lily and James house in Gordric Hallow. I sighed and leaned back in my chair looking at him with raised eyebrows. Not many people had asked the question because not many people knew I was out there every night killing Death Eaters, much like Crouch's department of Aurors.

"Because he allows, and encourages them, to use the Unforgivable Curses," I said. "If I wanted to use those on people I'd join my Father."

"You're still killing people though."

"Yep," I nodded my head slowly and played with the meatloaf on my plate with my fork. I had lost my appetite suddenly.

Remus sat back in his chair and grew quite.

"We don't hold it against you, Cadence," said Sirius squeezing my hand. "We know why you do it and understand that."

"I know," I said looking at him. "And I appreciate that. It's just sometimes I find myself walking the line between what is good and evil, and I wonder if I'm more like my Father then everyone realizes. I know I'm destroying bad people—"

"The end justifies the means," said Lily sharply. "Stop tearing yourself up, Cadence. You are a _good _person. You are fighting a war where rules don't apply anymore. I don't necessarily support Crouch's approaches, but I understand why he's doing them."

"Do you support me then?" I asked softly with sad eyes.

"Of course I do," Lily said. "I know that you are well trained to defend yourself, and you know how to take a life, but you also know how to not take one. You kill those bastards because frankly the world is a better place without them. You don't have to explain yourself to anyone—as long as you can handle it, that's all that matters."

I was surprised and comforted by her words. I appreciated Lily being so blunt about the subject that conflicted with inside me every night. The truth was I felt now much like I did after Gabriel had kidnapped me and trained me to be a Death Eater. Lily said I was trained to defend myself, when really I was trained to kill people. Lily had been one of the people who told me constantly the months after my return that I would be an amazing Auror because I knew how the enemy would fight or attack and I could use that against them. I suppose that's true, but it still didn't sit well with me that I had blood on my hands, even if it wasn't innocent blood.

As the New Year rung in, I had a body count of ten and that was over the course of about two and half weeks. Out of the many Death Eaters we had met on our nightly patrols, as Gabriel liked to call them, he took most of the credit for the kills. Not that I wanted to take the credit, if there was anything holding me back those nights it was that I didn't want to take a persons like when I knew I had to. I felt like I didn't have much of a choice anymore, but we as humans all ways have a choice.

"Avery," Gabriel said to me seriously as we crouched down behind some trashcans in an alley. We were waiting for a group of Death Eaters to leave a Muggle pub. We had received word that they were going to meet here, for what reason we weren't sure.

I looked at Gabriel with some annoyance. I didn't like when he called me Avery, especially because the codename was really unnecessary. "What?"

"You have to stop beating yourself up about all of this," he said. "What happens, happens. The only thing that matters is that you walk away alive and they don't have any opportunity to hurt you again."

"You're saying I have to kill them."

"If you don't want them to come back and bite you in the ass."

"They have to have figured out a way to send people back to Azkaban by now," I whispered looking to the back door of the pub. James, Sirius and Remus were sitting on the opposite side of the street in front of the pub watching the front door. It was the first time other members of the Order had come to help Gabriel and I with our missions, but Dumbledore thought it necessary considering there were four Death Eaters tonight to catch. I'm sure Sirius was sitting there complaining the whole time that I was with Gabriel, but he could complain all he wanted. Gabriel and I were the two Aurors out of the five, and the Death Eaters were most likely to come out the back door so we'd ambush them. If anyone came out the front Sirius, James and Remus would be able to handle them because they were excellent duelers.

"I don't think the Minister wants to take the chance that they'll escape again," said Gabriel sitting up a little and looking at the door.

"So we just need to get rid of half the population?" I questioned roughly. "I don't like that Gabr—"

He put his hand over my lips to stop me from talking. I glared at him as he pulled his salty fingers away from my lips, leaving the taste of his skin on my mouth. I sighed and elbowed him in the side. He gave me a nasty look and looked back at the door of the pub that was opening. I hadn't noticed it open before, but now there were men coming out of it. They were dressed in muggle clothing, looking natural—but I had seen all their faces before: they were pinned to the wall of mine and Gabriel's cubical as known Death Eaters who needed to be stopped. I was surprised to see all four of the suspected Death Eaters emerge from the pub from the back door.

Before Gabriel or I could stand up and attack them, there were yells and explosions from the street at the end of the alley. I looked over my shoulder with a sigh of frustration.

"That's not good," I said.

"There are more then four," Gabriel said jumping up quickly and brandishing his wand in the Death Eaters' direction. I followed his lead with silent Stunning Spells shooting from my wand. The Death Eaters had been alarmed by the fighting in the street, and were about to Apparate when Gabriel and I shot spells at them. They blocked them easily though, and it wasn't until Gabriel ran at them, me covering him, and tackled one of them to the ground that the fight began. Green flashes of light were flying at me, along with red darts of light. I dived and dodged them while shooting my own defensive spells at the Death Eaters.

Gabriel was caught up in hand to hand combat with two of the Death Eaters, and one was running down the alley away from the fight. The last of the Death Eaters banished my wand out of my hands; I was stupid for not concentrating on it more. I grabbed his ankles with my mind and pulled him to the ground. As the Death Eater lay on the ground before me, I grabbed the dagger from my boot and threw it down the alley at the man running away. The dagger hit him in the back between his shoulder blades, I turned my attention back to the Death Eater on the ground before me knowing the one I had just struck was dead.

The Death Eater on the ground lifted his feet up into my center, knocking me back against the pub wall. He grabbed the other dagger from my boot and slammed it into my thigh—I screamed bloody murder and kneed the bastard in the face knocking a few of his teeth out. I grabbed his head and turned it forcefully to the right as far as it would go. There was a horrible crack and I shuttered as his body went limp. I dropped his head and stared in disgust at his mangled body on the cement. The disgust I felt was with myself, because I had just ruthlessly killed another human being.

"AVERY!" shouted Gabriel.

I looked up as Gabriel was kicked in the face and knocked to the ground. One of the Death Eater's was running from the fight, while the other stabbed Gabriel with his own blade. I only half saw the attack on Gabriel because I was focused on the Death Eater getting away. I ran after him as fast as I could with my injured thigh knowing I had to do something fast before he Apparated and I lost him forever.

I conjured a whip in my hand and cracked it down the alley. It grabbed the Death Eater by the ankle and pulled him to the ground. I stopped in my tracks and pulled the man over the cement to me. He groaned as his body skidded across the rough ground.

I released the whip and cracked it again, cutting him across the cheek.

"Oh, I do like a good whipping," the man cooed to me in a dark malicious voice. He had a full black haired beard, dark hair and menacing green eyes. His body was well built and I had no doubt in my mind that he liked to be tied up and smacked around. I conjured a knife and stabbed him in the thigh then stood up and stomped on the wound. The man screamed with pain, but there was a hint of pleasure in his voice. His scream sent shivers shooting through my body and I tried to shake them off.

"What were you meeting about?"

"Just old friends, catching up," he shrugged.

"Then why'd you run."

"You're a pretty frightening creature Cadence," said the Death Eater. I wasn't surprised that he knew who I was. "Why does he call you Avery?"

"He thinks I can fly," I said digging the heel of my boot into the stab wound. "Tell me what you're planning."

He laughed at me. I glared at him and locked my stare with his. I penetrated his mind with ease and explode the memories that were floating around in his very empty head. It only took me a matter of seconds to find the memory of the meeting, and the plans that they had been discussing for months.

I refocused my glare on him and his smirking face. He had no idea that I had just found out everything about him from his disturbing childhood to the low-life way he lived now. I bent down over him, lowering my head close to his ear.

"I can see why you liked being smacked around in bed," I said. "Your Mommy must have hit you hard."

The Death Eater glared at me and knocked me over. I jumped up feet first and caught him with a crack of my whip again, this time slicing open his arm. I threw the dagger that was in my hand from stabbing his thigh and it smacked him in the throat. He fell to the ground without a scream.

I moved to him and picked up my dagger and walked away. The whip disappeared from my hand. As I moved down the alley I realized that Gabriel was lying still.

"Gabriel!" I called running suddenly. I jumped over the body of the fourth Death Eater and fell to my knees next to Gabriel. He blinked at me and sat up. I sighed with relief and punched him in the arm. "What the hell is the matter with you!? I thought you were dead or something!"

"I like to see you worry about me," he said. "Help me up."

I sighed and helped Gabriel up slowly. When I was standing my leg gave and I grabbed onto his chest.

"You okay?"

"No, I've been stabbed in the thigh," I sighed leaning on him. I looked to the end of the alley and saw three figures moving towards us. I called my wand to me and it arrived in my palm after a minute. Gabriel wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tight against him as we walked to meet Sirius, James and Remus.

"Sirius?" I called ahead of us.

"Cadence," Sirius replied.

"What did I give you for Christmas last year?" I asked.

"A piece of the dog star," Sirius replied. I nodded with a glance at Gabriel. "James, what is Lily's sister's name?"

"Petunia," James replied.

"Remus, what form Peter take?"

"A rat," Remus answered from the end of the alley. I nodded. "Your turn."

"Cadence," said Sirius. "What is the tattoo on my chest of?"

"Which one?" I asked with a small smile.

"Over my heart?"

"A dove."

"And Gabriel," Sirius continued. "What size pants does Cadence wear?"

I was surprised by the question and looked at Gabriel with raised eyebrows.

"American size nine," he said with a moment's hesitation.

The three moved towards us down the alley in the darkness. When they reached us I saw that James was being held up by Remus and Sirius. All three looked like they had been through the ringer, but James must have had a broken leg or ankle.

"I'm going to pretend that you don't know my girlfriend's pant size," said Sirius releasing James and coming to me. He looked me up and down giving me a soft smile. I put my arms on his shoulders embracing him and leaning my weight on him. "You okay?"

"Yea," I nodded. "You?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "We're fine."

"How many were there?" Gabriel asked.

"Four," said Remus.

"Eight total," I sighed looking at all of them. "Did they get away?"

"We got two of them," said James. "The other two got away."

Gabriel nodded. "We got our four, right?" He looked at me with the last word.

"Yea," I nodded. "And I know what they're planning."

"What?" Sirius asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's get home first," Gabriel said. I nodded in agreement.

"We got to get James cleaned up too," I whispered.

"Thanks," James said with a weak smile.

"Lily's going to kill us," I joked. "We got you in some nasty trouble."

James laughed quietly and leaned on Remus with a groan. "Let's go."

Remus nodded and disappeared with a crack. Sirius was next and then me. Gabriel followed last to make sure that the alley was cleaned up and nothing leading back to us was found.

I was right about Lily almost killing us when we returned to their home. She was more then furious that James had been injured so bad, but she understood the need to fight.

"I just wish you would have let me go too," she said tapping James' leg with her wand to repair the damage. She flipped through a book of magical medical procedures and frowned slightly, glancing back at James sitting in the chair before her.

"Like that was going to happen," he said.

I smiled slightly as I drank my tea at the table. Sirius and Remus were sitting next to me, Gabriel was leaning against the wall looking out the window. He turned suddenly.

"Cadence," he said my name softly. "What did you find out?"

"Oh," I said leaning forward over the table and gripping my mug tightly with both hands. "They were planning on murdering the Minister."

The room grew very quiet around me. "When?"

"Next week," I whispered. "And more of them are involved then just the eight we caught."

"Two got away," said Sirius with a sigh. He rubbed his face and then ran his hands through his messy hair. "They'll warn Voldemort and other Death Eaters. They might move up their attack."

Gabriel nodded his head slowly. "Did you see how they were going to do it?"

"They're going to storm the Ministry," I said. "Take it over, and only one of them is going to kill the Minister. I'm not sure who specifically. The man I invaded didn't know who it was. Voldemort has hand picked this Death Eater though."

"They must be close to the Minister," Remus said.

"Not necessarily," shrugged Gabriel. "They could just take the form of someone close to her."

"The point is we have to warn her," I snapped.

Gabriel nodded. "I'll go see her now."

"You think that wise?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Gabriel nodded. "You all need to rest. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

I frowned slightly and stood up. "I'll walk you out."

"Thank you," said Lily. "Good night, Gabriel."

"Good night to you all," he said with a bow of his head. I followed him to the front of the house. As he went to open the door I put my hand on it to stop it.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about going to see the Minister," he said. "To warn her that her life is in danger."

"She's been in danger since she took office, I don't think it's something that's going to faze her," I said.

"What is your problem?"

"I think it may be a trap, Gabriel," I whispered so no one in the kitchen would hear. "Then they could capture you and me, the Minister, or even Braven if he comes along. It's very risky."

"Everything is risky, Cadence," Gabriel said with some annoyance. "Now, you go home and get some rest. I don't want to see you at the Ministry at all tomorrow. I don't want to see you until the meeting tomorrow night."

I sighed. "Be careful."

"Only for you," Gabriel said stroking my cheek. He opened the door and marched down the porch, pulling his cloak tightly around him as he went. Snow was beginning to fall in the January air. I couldn't believe everything that was happening…I prayed it was only a matter of time before a miracle happened and my Father was defeated.


	15. The Breaking of Gabriel Quintin

The next morning I neglected to listen to Gabriel and found myself in the lift of the Ministry on my way to my floor. I was in the lift alone, which wasn't unusual. People usually waited for the next lift when I was in it already, or if I got on it they got out. I suppose I was very intimidating. The lift doors opened and three people moved away from the lift, pinning themselves against the wall, pretending to wait for the other lift. I stepped out in my brown leather boots and walked down the corridor to the large oak doors at the end. I pushed them open and looked around the Auror department, lined with cubicles. There were hardly any paper airplanes in the air, but every desk looked like it was occupied. The Magical Law Enforcement Department appeared to be the only floor in the Ministry that was working anymore. Everyone else in the Ministry was too afraid to come into work, but every Auror was there hoping that today would be the last day before a very long vacation.

To my disappointment, Gabriel was the first person that saw me walk down my aisle of cubicles. I frowned and he glared at me in such a nasty way I thought I might burst into flames.

He stood up out of his chair and came down the aisle to me, grabbing my arm and turning me around instantly. I sighed and pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Hello, Gabriel," I said cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to see you too."

"I told you not to come in today."

"Since when do I listen to you?" I snipped in response to his sharp tone. "Gabriel, what is the matter with you?"

He was dragging me down the corridor back to the lifts. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's like you don't want me here," I said.

"Get in," he said as the doors to the lift opened. I stepped in, not arguing and turned to him with a ruthless look in my eyes. He followed me into the lift and let the doors closed. As the lift moved he pushed the emergency stop bottom. I lift shifted into a halt and I threw my arm out against the wall to catch myself from falling.

"What's the matter?"

"I think that the two Death Eaters that escaped have warned your Father," he said breathlessly. I could see there was something else bothering him. "I think they're going to move the attack on the Ministry up."

"To when?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," he said. "I have a feeling that someone or some people are traitors within the Ministry. The Minister isn't going to be killed by some idiot Death Eater who comes charging into her office trying to catch her by surprise. She's going to be killed by someone who she knows and trusts."

"The first people the Ministry would think as traitors are you and me," I said.

"Not the Minister though," Gabriel said. He glanced at me. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest.

"Cadence, did it ever dawn on you that what you just suggested is what people have been thinking? I'm sure a number of them are pointing their fingers at you as the cause for the Ministry uproar," he snipped. "And they'll point them at you if the Minister shows up dead especially because she trusts you like you were her own blood."

"They would think just as much about you! You're the one out of us who actually was a Death Eater!" I argued in my defense.

"I'm not the child of the Dark Lord," Gabriel said viciously. "People are going nuts in there. They want you out because they don't trust you."

"I don't care if they trust me."

Gabriel rubbed his hand over his face with frustration and sighed roughly. "Cadence, I don't want you here, for your safety."

"Don't go and be all protective of me," I started but he interrupted again.

"Did you ever stop to think that protecting you is the only thing I have left," he snipped. "That it's my god forsaken destiny to watch your idiot ass."

"We all make choices Gabriel," I hissed with dark eyes. His eyes were glittering blue today, I had never seen them so pale and light. As I continued to speak I realized that he was just as broken as I was. Something had changed over the last couple of months since we were in Azkaban and we were both different now. We were broken on the inside. "You can make the choice to walk away from me and protect someone else. You would choose to fight for your daughter if you weren't so afraid."

He grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall of the lift.

"Don't you dare talk to me about being afraid," he raged.

"Let go of me!"

I shoved him away when he didn't release me and glared at him.

"I'm not keeping you here, Gabriel," I snapped. "If you don't want to protect me anymore that's fine. I'm not asking you too. You need to decide what you want to do with your life and stop pretending that I'm all you have. You can get Jennifer back easily because she's too young to know who you are. You never really lost her. Stop using me as your excuse and suck it up. Make the choice to be a better man and be a father."

Gabriel didn't say anything. He moved to the corner of the lift and flipped the switch making the lift move again. He turned and faced the doors, away from me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe I don't want to choose someone else," he said as the lift slowed to a stop. The doors opened and to my surprise Albus Dumbledore and Braven Drake were standing in the atrium of the Ministry, waiting for the lift.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows and stepped out of the lift.

"Headmaster," he said surprised. "What brings you and Braven to the Ministry?"

"Braven?" I said stepping out behind Gabriel. "Is everything okay at home?"

"Yes," nodded Braven. "We came to speak to Gabriel."

"About what?"

"Perhaps we should find somewhere more private," said Dumbledore.

I turned and stepped back into the lift, Gabriel motioned for Braven and Dumbledore to follow, then he stepped in last, pressing the up button and making the doors closed. Dumbledore stood stiff and crossed his hands in front of him.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked flipping the switch to make the lift stop. I was prepared for the suddenly jolt of the machine stopping and didn't lose my balance that time.

"I had a vision," Braven said. Gabriel looked at him with waiting eyes. "Of Anita being attacked by Death Eaters. Her house was burnt to the ground."

"When?" Gabriel asked fiercely. He slapped the switch and made the elevator move, slamming the first floor button for the atrium. He kept pushing it as if it would make the machine move faster, but it didn't have an effect. "When Braven!?"

"I had the vision this morning," said Braven. "We came as quickly as we could. I don't know when the scene took place."

"Was Jennifer in it?"

"There was a child," Braven said slowly. "A girl, I'm assuming that's Jennifer."

Gabriel nodded and punched the button again. "Come on!" he yelled. I bit my bottom lip and watched Gabriel as his body tensed. Guilt was flooding my system. How could I have said all those things just moments before, suggesting he was a bad Father because he wasn't stepping up and taking care of his daughter? When the lift doors finally opened Gabriel dashed out of them.

"Gabriel wait!" shouted Dumbledore.

Gabriel didn't listen at all. He stopped for a moment and I knew he was going to Apparate. I dashed forward and grabbed onto Gabriel's arm before he could leave. I felt the sudden rush of being squished through a tube and nearly cried with agony. My feet hit the ground and I fell to it, dizzy and sick. I threw up my breakfast on the lawn before me.

"You could have been splinched," Gabriel said moving forward. "Bloody hell."

I looked up and my eyes met the horrid sight of a destroyed house. I jumped up as Gabriel bolted into the house.

"Gabriel!" I yelled after him. "The house could collapse in any minute!"

"Anita! Anita!" Gabriel was yelling as he kicked in the front door, half burnt to a crisp and charred. I followed him in quickly, with my wand drawn, ready to stop anything that came falling onto him. "Anita!" he shouted again.

I looked around me and frowned at the sight of the destroyed home. Half of the house was burnt completely down the top floor had collapsed over the living room and part of the kitchen, and it looked like the study had fallen down into the basement. Gabriel was tearing the place apart looking for Anita, it didn't take long for him to find her though. I followed him into the kitchen and saw him kneeling next to her body that was stuck under the kitchen table which was broken and on top of her. She was burnt badly, and clearly dead—if the Killing Curse hadn't been used on her then she died from the fire. I stepped forward and put my hand on Gabriel's shoulder as his blue eyes filled with tears. He lifted Anita's body up and held her tight, holding her against him. Her red hair fell in delicate curls and was tainted by the ash of fire.

"Gabriel," I whispered. "We have to find Jennifer. Let her go, Gabriel."

Gabriel didn't say anything, but he stood up and picked up Anita's body.

"I'm not leaving her here," he whispered with a dry mouth. "Jennifer would have been upstairs."

I nodded and led the way as he carried his ex's body. I was afraid of what I would find when I mounted the stairs and moved up them slowly. I was hoping I wouldn't find a body of the child anywhere, because that gave hope that she had been taken and was still alive. Gabriel was behind me the whole way. I opened the first door I came to and saw that it was a study, it looked as if the flames had burnt right through the floor and destroyed half the room. I shut the door and moved farther down the hall, opening the next one. Smoke came rushing out of the room once I had opened the door. I ducked back, covering Anita's body against Gabriel's chest afraid that flames would come spewing out also. Once the smoke cleared from the door a little I stepped forward and covered my mouth. The room, which looked as if it had been a nursery at one point, was completely destroyed—the floor was half gone and collapsed down into the back of the house. Everything from the room had slid down into the back sitting room. I approached the edge of the floor and it creaked loudly, making me jump back. I had seen a cradle in the mess below. I frowned deeply and turned back to Gabriel.

"You go outside," I said. "I'll go down and look for her."

"No, I'm not leaving—"

"Gabriel you won't do any good having to hold her," I said sternly motioning to Anita. "Go outside and stay with her body."

"Cadence," Gabriel's face was burning with anger.

"I'll bring her out," I said grabbing his face. "I'll find her. I promise."

Gabriel nodded and turned, heading back for the stairs. I sighed and stepped back into the nursery. I didn't promise I'd find her alive.

I Apparated to the floor below, landing on the debris from the nursery. The sitting room wasn't destroyed by the fire at all; I don't know how it managed not to be burnt, but the nursery collapsing on it certainly made a mess of it. There was no way that a baby could have survived this, plus all the smoke that had been trapped in here would have suffocated her. I frowned and tried to be positive, hoping not to find her at all rather then dead.

When I reached the cradle on the other side of the mess, my heart broke into pieces at the bundled child in it. I wiped my tears away quickly as I picked Jennifer up, holding her in my arms tightly. I had never held a child before, and it certainly left an imprint on my heart being that the first one I held was dead. As I looked at her, she looked peaceful, but was white and pale, cold to my touch. I felt that I had failed her even though I had never known her and she wasn't my child. I stroked her red hair smoothly and thought to the last time I had seen her—at Gabriel's trial. She was so quiet and calm, a beautiful baby with the eyes of her Father. I remember seeing them and thinking that every time I looked at her they appeared to be a different color. I held Jennifer tightly against my chest and cradled her head in my hand. I Apparated out of the house as it creaked in the wind.

Gabriel was on front lawn, holding Anita in his arms. When I appeared before him he looked up at me with hopeful eyes, placing Anita's body on the ground. I could see it all over his face that he was hoping he'd finally get to prove himself, he could prove to be a good man to his daughter and ex. He was going to be a good man, and I knew as I moved forward, extending the dead child to him that I was going to destroy him. When he took her from me and screamed, then began to weep I realized I had failed him—he had talked about being my protector all this time, but it was I who was supposed to protect him and I had failed. I was letting him shatter to pieces now, if I had any sense I would have taken the child and hid her from him, buried her properly and lied to him, saying I hadn't found her. He would always be incomplete now….always broken.

I stood on the lawn before him as he sobbed over his child's body, giving him the peace to let it all out. I stood by him, allowing him to be broken, knowing that I would be there to put him back together when he was ready to let me.

He got up suddenly, and put Jennifer's body next to her Mother's on the grass. The sun was reaching the high point in the sky, it must have been about noon or so. I watched as Gabriel conjured a shovel and made his way to a tall willow tree on the property. He began to dig, and I sat down next to the bodies of the only family I knew he had as he dug their graves. I wasn't going to leave him now, not like this.

It took him a few hours to dig a hole deep enough for their grave. He threw the shovel away onto the lawn and walked back to me, picking up Anita's body and asking me roughly to carry his child. I nodded and picked up Jennifer and followed him to the grave. He jumped down into it and laid Anita on the dirt at the bottom softly. He reached up and I handed him Jennifer slowly. He cradled her in his arms and looked at her with all the world in his eyes. He stroked her head and kissed it softly.

"Forgive me," he whispered then placed her in the crook of her Mother's arm, between the body. I put my hand over my mouth and sucked in my tears, trying my best to be strong for Gabriel. He reached up and pulled himself out of the hole, then began to shovel the dirt back into the hole. I conjured a shovel of my own and helped him. We worked in silence, only the sound of the dirt being thrown into the grave could be heard.

When the deed was done he patted the dirt down and made a stone appear at the head of the hole. He craved into it with his wand: Here lies Anita and Jennifer, the family I never proved I loved. He stepped back from the grave as the sun was setting and sighed. I reached out and took his hand, squeezing it softly.

"Burying them is the only good I ever did them," he whispered.

He pulled his hand out of mine and began to walk away. Where he was walking, I don't know, and I wasn't sure if I should follow him or not. He was completely broken now and I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to fix him.


	16. Seeking Justice

There was a slight jump in my heart when I saw Gabriel next. It had only been two days since Anita and Jennifer's murder, and to my surprise Gabriel didn't seem fazed by it. That's what made my heart jump—he appeared to be emotionless to the fact that his child and her mother had just been slaughtered, without the chance of living. At first I didn't realize that he was cooping, it just didn't appear that way to anyone else.

"Gabriel," I said to him softly at the Order of the Phoenix meeting in Lily and James's basement that evening. "You can go home and rest if you want. I can handle one night on my own."

"No," Gabriel shook his head. "I can't let you out of my sight at this time, and I can't rest, Cadence."

I sighed and nodded. Maybe he needed to coop by keeping busy. That was understandable. He just seemed so cold towards their deaths because the only reaction I saw out of him was the day we found them. I knew he was broken inside, but everyone else seemed to think that Gabriel was a hard ass who was heartless. I thought he had every right to control his emotions and keep them to himself. First off, he had never been apart of Jennifer's life, Anita had cut him out when she found out she was pregnant and Gabriel didn't find out until he put two and two together. Anita had never told him that Jennifer was his child—for all he knew he could be morning the death of another man's child. So really, what was there for him to morn? When I thought about it that way his behavior seemed fair.

I realized he was completely broken despite the front he was putting up. I saw him for those three days and everyday his eyes were a pale blank green. It was a brilliant shade of green, a mysterious color that I often found myself staring at, but the point was that it wasn't Gabriel's eye color. Gabriel didn't have one eye color, he had a sparkle. There was a glimmer of confidence and charm that always remained in his eyes when they changed shades from purple to brown. The only color tone I could describe them with was dark, beautiful and alight with personality….but after Anita and Jennifer's death they remained that pale sea foam green—blank and sparkle free. It made me sad to see him that way. I knew no one else would notice it because I was probably one of the few that knew him well enough to know that his eyes changed colors. But maybe that's what he wanted. He didn't want anyone to know he was in pain or showing weakness. He felt he had to be a hyper masculine figure and remain strong no matter what. If he appeared strong no one would now he was broken.

"Good evening everyone," said Dumbledore standing up at the head of the table. He raised his arms and everyone in the room quieted down. I was slightly surprised because there were more people in the room then could fit around the table. The Order had about twenty to thirty people in it and everyone usually couldn't make it to the same meetings.

Gabriel turned away from me and looked up the table at Dumbledore.

"Last night," said Dumbledore once he had everyone's attention. "Information was gathered by Cadence that there is to be an attack on the Ministry with the intention of killing the Minister. The Minister has been notified of the threat already, but she doesn't know who to trust to keep her safe. This information is being kept very quiet—only we know about it, not even the Magical Law Enforcement Department knows of the threat. The information was gathered when intercepting a meeting last night between eight Death Eaters. They were meeting to finalize plans for this attack that was to take place next week. Two Death Eaters escaped and have no doubt notified Voldemort of the attack. Their plans may have been bumped up, or pushed back—we don't know, but because of this we all must be aware of the Ministry's actions. Cadence and Gabriel I've spoken to the Minister and she has agreed that she will only trust you two with her protection. You'll be responsible for her protection immediately. She'll put it through the department at the Ministry tomorrow morning and your supervisor will no doubt be informing you of it."

Gabriel nodded his head slowly and glanced at me.

"Is that all, Headmaster?" he asked.

"There is one more thing I'd like you to hear before you and Cadence go on your nightly patrol," said Dumbledore. "This is the last thing I'd like everyone to hear before we dwell into the reports of various members assignments."

The room grew very silent with tension as Dumbledore fixed his glasses on his crooked nose.

"Braven has figured out why his daughter was kidnapped, and the reasons are very frightening," said Dumbledore. He looked to my half brother who was sitting on the opposite side of the table from me and motioned for him to speak. Braven leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his hand over his throat.

"Voldemort has used an ancient spell from Merlin's time on my daughter to length her age," he whispered. "I have done some research on this spell, it doesn't have a name and its purpose is to make an individual live forever. Haiden was chosen for this spell because she is of Voldemort's blood, and secondly because she is an infant. The spell must be performed on a child who has not gone through puberty. I do not know if this spell has been performed on Haiden or not yet, but it has mostly likely. She is no doubt being raised in a Death Eater family and will grow up with the sole purpose of serving the Dark Lord and helping him survive. He's probably also performed blood bond charms on Haiden to bind her to him."

Braven sat back in his seat and nodded at Dumbledore who thanked him for informing everyone of the matter.

"Blood bonds are very complicated," said Dumbledore glancing at me. "And we don't know the full extent of their power. But we should all be concerned with Haiden's disappearance and not forget about her. She has a very important role in the destruction of Voldemort."

"How important do you mean?" I asked leaning forward slightly.

Dumbledore looked at me with his crystal blue eyes and I saw sadness in them. "There is no way of telling, but if she is the link between Voldemort and his eternal life I'm sure that her role in his destruction will be just as disastrous or important."

"We have to find her," said Braven putting his fingers to his lips. "We have to."

I looked him over and frowned slightly. He had been staying at Hogwarts with Dumbledore the last couple of weeks, probably working on finding Haiden by using his premonition powers. His hair was long and unclean, starting to form dreadlocks. He had stubble on his whole face and his eyes were wide, like they were forced to be alert, even when they didn't want to be.

"We still have no idea where Haiden Drake is being kept," Dumbledore said. "Alastor, I'm putting you in charge of finding her. If you need anyone's help don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Dumbledore," said Moody with his scratchy voice from some corner of the room. I couldn't see him in the crowd of people.

Gabriel stood up and pushed his chair in soundly, then made to leave the room. The meeting continued to go on as Jeremy Elder stood up to report on his missions. I leaned over to Sirius next to me and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you at home later tonight," I said. He nodded and squeezed my hand, then kissed my fingers.

"Be careful."

"I always am," I said with a nod. I kissed him again and got up from the table.

Gabriel was standing in the street waiting for me. He was looking up and down it with a dark look in his eyes. I had a horrible feeling that something was very wrong as I stepped down the porch steps to meet him.

"What's the matter?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"Shhs," he said raising his hand to my lips.

I glared at him. Was it necessary for him to touch me like that? The way his fingers grazed my lips sent shivers up and down my body. Before I could snap at him I heard what had caught Gabriel's attention—footsteps.

I turned and looked in the opposite direction, down the long dirt road that went through Gordric Hallow. There was a cemetery at the end of the lane and I saw in the distance a person walking towards the house from it. I tugged on Gabriel's arm and he turned to look at the small person moving towards us.

"They look familiar," I said as I clenched my fist around my wand in my pocket.

"Nervous too," Gabriel said.

Gabriel was right. The person did seem to walk with a nervous twitch, and constantly looked over their shoulder back to the cemetery. As they approached I realized that it was Peter Pettigrew, a friend from school.

"Peter," I said with surprise.

"Oh, h-hello Cadence," he squeaked in his high pitch voice. He reached out, offering me his hand and I shook it. "Good even, Gabriel."

He didn't look Gabriel in the eye, which I found peculiar. I looked between the two men and frowned slightly.

"The meeting has already started," I said.

"Yes," Peter nodded. "I'm running a bit late from the shop. Mr. Knolling doesn't mind keeping me after hours, even if I have a prior engagement."

I nodded. "Well, Gabriel and I were off."

"Have a good night," Peter said making his way up to the house.

Gabriel was watching Peter with curious eyes. Peter disappeared into the house and I looked at him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Yes," I nodded lightly. "He's a very nervous personality."

Gabriel grunted and turned walking down the street. "Loyal though?"

"Yes," I said looking at him oddly as I walked next to him. "What are you suggesting?"

"You don't get a funny feeling from him?"

"He's a friend, Gabriel," I said crossly. "Peter doesn't have the guts to switch sides."

"That's my point," Gabriel whispered. "He doesn't have any guts."

What Gabriel said bothered me and made an unsettling feeling rise in my stomach. The subject of Peter was dropped soon after that as we ventured into the night, but it still haunted me. Every time from then on out if a doubt of Peter's loyalties rose within me, I pushed it from my brain and blocked it out. I didn't want to think about one of my friends betraying all of us for my Father. If we couldn't trust each other in the Order then who the hell could we trust in the world? Our world was being destroyed around us by my Father—everything good in the world was disappearing and trust, honor, and loyality were disappearing with it. Everyday I woke up unsure if I would live to see the next morning, and I lived with the fear that it may be my last day with the ones that I loved. How I possibly didn't dwell on the fear that surrounded us, I don't know. Perhaps Sirius gave me enough to fight for, something to hope for—a future without my Father where I wouldn't have to live in fear. How I did it doesn't really matter, only that I did.

Dumbledore had been correct, the next morning Gabriel and I were sitting in our cubicle when our supervisor came into it and told us to get up to the Minister's office right away. We were being assigned to her department with the responsibility of protecting her. He didn't look very happy about it, and it wasn't until that moment that I realized not even he trusted me and Gabriel. As we rode the lift to the Minister's office I began to wonder if we should even be working for the Ministry if they didn't trust us.

"As long as Bagnold is there we'll be fine," said Gabriel as the lift opened.

"That's just great Gabriel, considering that her life is threatened," I said.

As soon as the words left my mouth someone flew into me, knocking me to the ground. I shook my head with dizziness because the back of my head had hit the ground. I heard Gabriel shout and a horrible feeling rose in me—something was very wrong on this floor. Before I could see what was going on the person who had run into me punched me in the face. I reacted by grabbing their throat and throwing them off of me. There was a sore feeling in my jaw and I was surprised to see a dark frazzle haired woman jumping off me. I jumped up after her and grabbed her by the wrist before she could dash onto the lift. I swung her back around and kicked her in the stomach as she pulled her wand out and shot a spell at me. The spell hit me full in the chest and sent me flying backwards, spinning onto the ground into a desk.

"Bellatrix!" someone yelled. I looked up and saw two men running onto the lift calling the woman. She hesitated then turned, glaring at me, and jumped on the lift with them.

"Paul!" one of the Death Eaters yelled. I shot a spell at the lift as the doors were closing but the woman named Bellatrix blocked it easily.

"Avery, catch him!" yelled Gabriel.

I looked over my shoulder, Gabriel was dueling with a Death Eater at the doors of the Minister's office. I hadn't had time to take in the full sight of my surroundings and was overwhelmed with the destruction that lay beyond the doors in the office. I could see Dumbledore in the office also, fighting someone. I looked to the lift to see a man racing towards them. I bounded forward and jumped for his ankles, tripping him and bringing him to the ground. Spells were shot at me left and right as I dragged the man back to the desk and threw him down to the floor.

"Cloth!" I said in shock.

The Minister's assistant was withering on the floor before me. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him from the floor as I knelt next to him.

"What the hell have you done?"

"Chosen a side," Cloth spat at me.

I pushed him forward and slammed the back of his head into the ground. He groaned in pain and yelped for help. This man was a coward, and bloody coward who couldn't take a punch or even throw one. I made to stun him, but as I lifted my wand hand someone disarmed me. I looked over in the direction the spell had come and Bellatrix jumped over the desk, and tackled me to the ground. She pushed my face into the wood floor of the foyer to the Minister's office and twisted my arm back behind me, cracking my shoulder. I yelled with frustration and threw the woman off my back forcefully. When I flipped over another Death Eater was waiting, he grabbed my arms to hold me down and the second man kicked me harshly in the stomach. I kicked my legs about trying to defend myself from the attackers, but it was no good. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bellatrix grab Mr. Cloth and drag him to the elevator. The doors began to close and I glared. Frustration rose in me as the Minister's killer got away—the bastard who was her assistant was her murderer and betrayer. I couldn't just let him get away.

I screamed with frustration and my energy released from my body with my voice. There was a shockwave of power from my center and a small explosion. The Death Eaters attacking me coward away, but didn't escape my rage as the shock waves of my energy evaporated their flesh turning them to dust before my eyes. I covered my face and looked away. When my breathing returned to normal I opened my eyes.

"Cadence," someone grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Gabriel!" I said shocked. He was looking at me with worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked touching my cheek. "You just killed all of the Death Eaters on this floor."

"I-I'm fine," I shuttered leaning against him. I felt exhausted as if all my energy had been pulled from me with my frustration and rage. I looked around the foyer of the office and frowned slightly. I hadn't seen it before, but the pretty blonde secretary was lying dead on her desk, there were vases smashed on the ground before her and roses floated in the spilled water.

"He got away," I whispered sorely looking up at Gabriel. "Cloth and Bellatrix got away."

"It's alright," whispered Gabriel. "We'll get them."

"I saw Dumbledore—"

"He was meeting the Minister I think," Gabriel nodded turning and going back to the office. I made to follow him and bent over grabbing my stomach. Why was it that

they always attacked my stomach? Did they want to prevent me from having children?

I shuttered and cursed loudly. Gabriel came back to me and touched my shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"I think I have some broken ribs."

He pulled my to stand up straight and put his hand under my breast. "Breathe in."

I listened to him and moaned in pain as I breathed.

"Yep, it's broken," he said. "We'll get you to St. Mungo's in a minute."

I nodded and followed him into the office where Dumbledore was.

There was a pile of black dust right by the door, the remains of the Death Eater that Gabriel had been fighting. I frowned slightly; I had never destroyed a human like that with my powers. I had never been able to control it enough. There was another pile of black dust farther into the office. I moved slowly into the room as Gabriel moved fast and went to the Minister's body. She was lying behind her desk, eyes wide open in horror and shock. She was dead, I could see it already. My eyes drifted off to Dumbledore, who was kneeling next to another body. I stepped forward slowly, moving to him.

"Professor," I said cautiously placing my hand on his shoulder.

He turned to me with sad eyes and a deep frown and as he moved I saw who was lying before him. Braven Drake, my half brother, was lying on the ground next to Dumbledore. His eyes were wide like the Minister's and he looked lifeless, like a wax figure that had fallen over. The mismatch color of his eyes made my heart skip a beat and I wished that they'd shine with light and life—there was no glimmer to them anymore. He was gone.

My throat dried and I knelt down looking at Braven with dark sad eyes.

"Oh god," I cried picking up his hand and touching his cheek. "Braven?"

My voice was so low, barely audible.

"I'm sorry Cadence," said Dumbledore behind me.

I looked at him with a nasty glare.

"What was he doing here?"

"He accompanied me to speak to the Minister about Haiden," he said. "They all came charging in at once, and when they recognized Braven he didn't have a chance."

I frowned.

"He was stronger then this," I said closing his eyelids slowly.

There was movement by the door and we both turned as Barty Crouch appeared in the doorframe of the office, followed by Rufus Scrimgeour and a few Aurors.

"What is going on here?" Crouch stammered coming into the destroyed office.

"The Minister is dead," said Dumbledore standing up straight. "That pile of dust you're standing on, and this one," he pointed to the one near the middle of the room. "Are partially responsible, along with the two piles of dust in the foyer."

"And Mr. Cloth," said Cadence standing up straight with a glare at Barty Crouch and Scrimgeour, her supervisor. "Perhaps you should have been more concerned with him then Gabriel and I. We've found your mole, Mr. Scrimgeour."

Crouch and Scrimgeour were white in the face as their Aurors moved in and went to Gabriel who was next to the Minister.

"Bellatrix LeStrange also was here," said Dumbledore. "She escaped with Mr. Cloth."

"Boris, Mallen, find them," said Crouch looking at two of his Aurors behind him. "Bring them in." The two Aurors nodded their heads and left quickly.

"How were you altered to the Minister's murder?" asked Dumbledore.

"LeStrange was running through the Atrium shouting that the Minister was dead," said Scrimgeour looking to the Minister's body. "Shortly after she escaped from the atrium the Dark Mark was seen floating over the building…in the middle of London. You can only imagine the mess that will have to be cleaned up now."

Dumbledore nodded. "If you will please excuse us, we lost our own in this fight."

Gabriel came to me as I stood next to Braven and lifted his body up off the ground.

"Thank you, Coleman," said Scrimgeour.

"Don't thank me for anything," I said walking by him coldly.

"Mr. Quintin," Scrimgeour said looking Braven over. Dumbledore came up to me and began to usher me to the lift. "We'll be better prepared next time."

"If you say so, Sir," said Gabriel moving out of the office carrying Braven's body.

Once we were in the lift Gabriel looked at Dumbledore.

"I'll take Braven to the house," he said. "Lay him there until we can bury him."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll go with you," he said. "Speak to Sirius about holding a meeting at your house Cadence, we need to inform the Order of what has happened."

"What does this mean, Dumbledore?" I asked. "What is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," he said with a frown. "That's what worries me."

I sighed with a nod and leaned against the wall of the lift, gasping for breath.

"Cadence?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes?" I whined.

"Shit," he said. "You're worse then I thought. You have to get to St. Mungo's."

Dumbledore came to me and touched my shoulder then my side. "You have some broken ribs. I'll take you. You bring Sirius with you and meet us at St. Mungo's."

Gabriel nodded as the lift opened and Dumbledore helped me out of it. I wasn't looking forward to going back to the hospital, nor was I looking forward to burying the brother I barely knew. I rubbed my hand through my hair as we headed for the atrium and looked at Braven in Gabriel's arms. The only thing I could think of as I stared at him was of his daughter and how he couldn't find her now. I silently took it upon myself to find her, and when I did I was going to be responsible for her. This was not how Haiden's story was supposed to be written…and I was going to make sure that all the wrongs in her life were justified.


	17. Not So Secret

"This is so silly," I said lying in the bed that was given to me at St. Mungo's. Sirius put down his paper and looked at me seriously.

"No, it's not," he said. "You were injured and need to rest."

"This is hardly as bad as the time I had the miscarriage," I whispered. "I can go home."

"I'm not letting you leave until the healers say you can."

"Sirius," I snipped giving him a nasty look. He smiled at me and picked up my hand, kissing it softly. I pulled my hand from his slowly. "I don't need to be in bed for this long. I've been here two days already."

"The healers said you need rest," he shrugged lifting his paper back in front of his face. "If you stay here I know you'll be forced rest. If I take you home you'll start working again."

"That's fine with me," I said viciously. "You are my less favorite person right now."

"I love you too," he said with a smile over his newspaper. I glared at him hoping to burn a hole in his newspaper. I laughed slightly when a small hole began to burn into the paper.

"Cadence!" Sirius said looking through the hoe I had created. "Was that really necessary?"

"I can't control myself when I'm upset," I said back crossing my arms and leaning back with a grin. Sirius shook his head and put the paper down. He stood up and leaned over me with a dark glimmer in his eye. I smiled and bit my bottom lip, putting my hands on his chest to stop him from leaning farther.

"Sirius," I whispered softly still smiling.

"I miss hearing you laugh like that," he said.

"Oh," I smiled. "I didn't realized I stopped laughing that much."

He nodded his head and kissed my neck softly. "Gabriel's made you too serious."

I sighed. "I have to be serious."

"Loosen up for me?" he whispered in my ear as he nibbled on my ear lobe. I shivered under his body and sighed lightly. I couldn't remember the last time Sirius and I had made love, let alone shared affectionate kisses on each other's bodies.

"I love you," he told me. I kissed his lips deeply.

"I love you too."

"Excuse me," said a voice.

Sirius stood up straight and flushed as he looked at a healer dressed in his white uniform robes. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. His lips were thin, along with his body and frame.

"Hello," he said holding out his hand. "Excuse us. I'm Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you," said the healer. "I'm Healer Jordan. I was giving your charts Ms. Coleman."

"Cadence," I said softly. "Please."

"Of course, Cadence," he said bowing his head. "Well, it seems that you've been taking quite a beating. What is it that you do?"

"I'm an Auror," I said.

Healer Jordan nodded his head and put my X-rays up for us to see. The light board shined brightly and lit up my scans. I frowned, I had five broken ribs and two that were broken back in September when I had the miscarriage.

"Your records show that you had a miscarriage last September," he said.

"Yes," I whispered. "I was attacked by Death Eaters who kicked me in the stomach continuously."

Healer Jordan nodded as he examined the X-rays. "You haven't given your ribs the chance to heal. These two were broken four months ago, and these show previous damage, fractures most likely. You've been taking harsh beatings to your torso for years now, it's very obvious."

"Well it comes with the job," I said with a frown. I didn't mind being beaten up that often—as long as I could get up and walk away from a fight, well that's all that mattered.

"Well your job is going to prevent you from breathing if you keep it up," said Healer Jordan. "I want you to start wearing a brace, it's like a corset. It will help support your torso and ribs—you should wear it all the time unless you're sleeping."

"Alright," I whispered softly, mostly to appease the Healer and Sirius. I didn't really care what I had to wear to protect my ribs.

"Cadence," said Healer Jordan. "I'm afraid that I must tell you because of this damage to your abdomen there is a very low chance that you'll be able to have any children."

"What?" Sirius said before I could respond.

"Right here," said Healer Jordan pointing to another scan that was hanging on the board. It was of my lower torso and thighs. "There is scar tissue built up, scar tissue that no doubt tried to repair most of the inner damage caused by your job. This scar tissue will make it difficult for you to carry children and you'll probably have miscarriages."

I glanced at Sirius with a frown. He looked heart broken and took my hand, giving it a squeeze. I squeezed it back in return and looked at the Healer.

"Thank you for all the information," I whispered. "I'd like to go home."

"I can release you today," he nodded. "I'll go get the papers now, leave you two alone."

He collected my X-rays and then made his way out of the room. I looked at Sirius who sat down on the bed, not looking at me.

"Sirius," I said touching his cheek. He looked at me and leaned over kissing me on the mouth deeply.

"I love you no matter what," he whispered. "We'll figure something out."

I smiled and kissed him, then rested my forehead on his. "Good."

Honestly, I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't fazed by the fact that I may not be capable of having children. As of right now I didn't want any. I wasn't ready for a family or a commitment of that magnitude. Hell, I was only seventeen. I could barely handle taking care of myself let alone a baby. Part of me was relieved. This meant that I wasn't bound to anything or anyone but Sirius. I could handle that. And this way Sirius couldn't be upset that I didn't want to have kids, he could be upset as much as he wanted that I couldn't have them, but he wouldn't be upset with me then…not directly anyways.

When Healer Jordan released me from St. Mungo's Sirius and I returned to our flat in London. I was a little depressed when I entered the house and realized that I escaped the hospital only to return to a home where a funeral was to take place. Gabriel and Sirius had done an excellent job taking care of Braven's funeral plans. How they worked so well together, I will never know. To my surprise Braven had a will that was on file with the Ministry. I was surprised because he had only been in the country for a few months before his death. I had been living in England for almost four years now and hadn't established a will, but I also didn't have children or really any valuables to leave to anyone.

In his will, Braven asked that his remains be sent back to America where his ex girlfriend would be able to bury him next to his best friend who had passed away two years ago. It also said that Haiden was to be left with his ex girlfriend (Haiden's mother) or me. Since Haiden was missing in England and it had been nearly four months since her disappearance, the Ministry ruled that I would have custody of Haiden if she were ever found and returned to us, but the chances of that were slim. Braven's ex didn't seem bothered by these terms, she didn't even seem to care that Haiden was missing, just as long as she wasn't under her responsibility that's all that matters. How Braven couldn't ever leave Haiden with that woman I would never know…but I suppose it didn't matter. Haiden's mother didn't want her.

Braven had no money or personal belongings to leave behind. The only thing he left was a journal of his for Haiden. He had no doubt that she would develop the power of premonition like him, in which case the journal he'd kept would help her deal with the issues she faced, especially because there was no one there to help her coop.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked me when he stopped by to see me. I was lying in bed, where Sirius had forced me to stay. Gabriel was sitting in a chair next to the bed with a paper.

It had been a two weeks since the attack on the Ministry and Braven's death. I couldn't believe I was still in bed, but at the same time it still hurt to breath, even when I wore the brace Healer Jordan had given me. He stressed that I should relax and not work for sometime because otherwise my ribs wouldn't heal and I'd have to wear the stupid brace for the rest of my life.

"Like a fool," I snipped. "I can't believe I'm still on bed rest. I wasn't on bed rest for this long when I had the miscarriage."

"This is different, Cadence," Gabriel whispered. "You need to heal right that way you don't get hurt again."

"I'm going to get hurt again," I said lying back in the pillows. "The Healer said that my injuries go back a few years. I have scar tissue from internal wounds that healed."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Gabriel's voice was still soft.

"I've been thinking about it all. The doctor suggested that these internal wounds go back three or four years almost."

"Yes?"

"That's when you kidnapped me, Gabriel."

Gabriel looked at me with raised eyebrows and nodded his head.

"Is there a point to this Cadence?"

"Gabriel," I said his name very softly. "The Healer told me that I probably can't have children."

Gabriel didn't say anything, only stared at me. He nodded his head slowly and moved forward in his chair, putting his hands on the edge of my bed.

"I did you wrong," he whispered. "I thought threw all of that I was teaching and training you to be able to take care of yourself and survive, I see that I have hurt you worse then any person ever could. I have taken away your choice to be a mother. I'm sorry, Cadence."

He was truly sorry. I could hear it in his voice.

"Gabriel I don't blame you," I said taking his hands and squeezing them. "I don't blame anyone…I don't even want to have kids."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at me.

"Why not?"

"I can't handle that right now," I shrugged. "I need you around all the time to protect me, how could I possibly protect a kid?" I smiled a little and he grinned in return.

"I'm sure you'd take good care of your kid."

"I mean, maybe someday, but right now, no I can't," I whispered playing with the blanket on me to keep my hands busy. "I just…well hell, I'm only seventeen—in most countries that means I'm not even an adult yet. I work so much I barely get to see Sirius who would be the Father of my kids—"

"Well I didn't think I'd be," Gabriel said sorely.

"What?" I snapped. "You'd be a terrible Father to my children."

Gabriel laughed. "Just the other day you told me I'd be a good father."

"I was being nice," I said softly. "I didn't want to completely kill your ego."

"You didn't have to," he shrugged. "I know I'd be a bad father. I was a bad one when I had the chance to be one…I have no doubt that I'd be a bad father."

I shook my head. Gabriel was being too hard on himself.

"But how does Sirius feel about all this? Doesn't he want kids?" Gabriel changed the subject, and I let him. I knew it hurt to talk about Anita and Jennifer's deaths, and I felt like a fool for bringing it up.

"Yes," I nodded. "He doesn't really know how I feel. I told him I wasn't ready and he's accepted that…but I don't know…I don't really want them at all."

Gabriel nodded. "And you haven't told him?"

"I can't," I shook my head. "It'd break his heart."

"So this whole barren thing is kind of good for you?"

"Don't say that, Gabriel," I said. "That makes me sound so wretched."

"You are wretched," he said with a laugh.

I made to punch him in the shoulder and he caught my hand shaking his head.

"I'm too fast for you, Cadence."

"Only because I'm bed ridden. I'll kick your ass as soon as I can breathe properly again," I snipped. Gabriel laughed more and I shook my head.

"I seriously doubt that," he said releasing my hand.

"Why did you come to visit Gabriel? There must be more then your concern for my health."

"I'm slightly offended, Cadence," said Gabriel. "Of course I'm concerned about your health."

"I don't doubt that," I said. "What I do doubt is that you came here with only that concern. There is something else you wish to discuss with me."

"Yes," he nodded. "I wanted to speak to you about Haiden."

I sat up straight and looked at Gabriel with hopeful eyes.

"Moody's found her?" I asked. Gabriel knew that I was worried sick about my niece. Since Braven had passed and she had fallen into my charge I was going crazy with worry about her.

"No," he whispered shaking his head. "But, I wanted to make sure that you still had your head on your shoulders about her."

"I'm fine," I said.

"She'll be in your charge if we do find her," he whispered. "I don't want you to go crazy like Braven did and dwell on the fact that she's been kidnapped. The chances of finding her are very slim now."

"I'm not going crazy…"

"I just don't want you to feel that you have to find her now," said Gabriel looking at me sternly. "You have other responsibilities."

"It sounds like you are asking me to give up on her."

"No, of course not," Gabriel took my hands and looked me straight in the eye. "I just want to make sure that you're going to be able to focus on what you have to and let Moody take care of what he has to."

I nodded slowly. "Of course," I whispered. Gabriel was staring at me with firm eyes, as if he couldn't decide if I was telling him the truth or not. His eyes were still a light green, like they had been for a few weeks now. It broke my heart every time I saw him and they were the same. His changing eye color was something that I loved, possibly because it made him more interesting and I felt like I couldn't read him now. When his eyes changed colors I could tell his mood by the color; now he was always the same…

"Alright," he nodded.

"What have you been working on?" I asked.

"Helping the Order mostly," he said.

"And the Ministry?"

"The Ministry is in complete chaos," said Gabriel with an aggravated sigh. "Since the Minister's murder no one has stepped up or been put in her position. I haven't gone into work because of the madness. Dumbledore also thought it wise that I not go in any longer because of my past affiliation with the Death Eaters. He doesn't want you to return to work either."

I frowned but nodded.

"What are we going to do then?"

"The same thing," Gabriel shrugged. "But with less rules or regulations."

He smirked at this and I nodded my head. "So really we don't have anything to focus on."

"Dumbledore will give us something."

"I want to catch that bitch, Bellatrix LeStrange," I said ruthlessly. "I'm sure she's responsible for Braven's death…and a few of my broken ribs."

Gabriel was studying me. "She's Sirius's cousin."

"I know," I said looking at him from out of my daze. "I still want to get her."

Gabriel nodded. "We can put her on our list of people to catch."

"Top of the list."

"If you wish," nodded Gabriel. "Along with Cloth."

"The Ministry hasn't caught him yet?"

"I told you, the Ministry is in complete chaos," Gabriel said frowning deeply. "I'm sure that was your Father's goal and it certainly worked. People are disappearing left and right now. The paper can't keep up with the attack and disappearances. Lily and James have become very active in the Order—more then expected."

"Well James' parents were attacked."

Gabriel nodded. "They're in a safe house now in northern London, only James knows exactly where."

"He's their Secret-Keeper?"

Gabriel nodded. "It's a scary time we live in, Cadence."

I took Gabriel's hand in mine and squeezed it.

"You're all I have left," he whispered looking at me.

"You keep telling me that," I said staring at his green eyes. "As if you're trying to tell me something else."

He stood up out of his chair. The conversation was getting too serious for him.

"Perhaps I am trying to tell you something else and you're too stupid to realize what I'm saying," he said leaning over and kissing my forehead. "I just remembered I'm meeting with Dumbledore and Moody at Hogwarts. I'll come by in a few days. When you're healthy we'll start looking for Cloth and LeStrange."

"Start looking for them now," I said. "You should have been looking for them since I went into the hospital."

"You're talking like I haven't been looking for them."

I gave him a nasty look.

"Get out of here," I said.

He smiled. "I'll see you Cadence."

I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as he left the bedroom, not saying another word. Once he was gone I thought about the last few minutes of our conversation, right before he decided it was time to go. It dawned on me that every time he told me that I was everything he had, or the only thing he had, that he was really saying he loved me. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. He never had to tell me, I always knew, and yet it broke my heart to know that he was telling me with out me even realizing it. I bit my bottom lip and sighed. Gabriel's not so secret love for me was just another piece of drama I had to add to my dramatic life. It was really the less of my worries, because part of me loved him too…I just didn't know which part, or how much of me.


	18. Sirius' Birthday

The newspaper in front of me was thin, which I thought was surprising. Since the end of January, when Minister Bagnold was murdered in her own office, the Wizarding world in England had been breaking out in mad chaos. It was now the beginning of March and I found it hard to believe that the _Daily Prophet_ was also starting to go under like the Ministry. Each week the paper grew thinner and thinner, with less stories despite the fact that there was really more to report. People were dying or disappearing everyday and no one was reporting it.

"I don't find it that surprising," Sirius said as we sat at breakfast. "People are afraid to leave their houses, Cadence. They're not going to work or even to the store to get food. They're producing it themselves; fending for themselves…it's the only way to make sure you and your family stay safe."

"Well I'm not locking myself up in this damned flat and letting Voldemort take over the whole freaking world," I snapped picking up my breakfast dish. I picked up Sirius's with out asking if he was finished and carried them to the sink. I was annoyed and frustrated. I put the dishes down and gripped the side of the counter as I leaned over it. "Someone has to stop him."

Sirius got up from the table and came to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Someone will stop him," he said to me. "We're not going to live this way forever. Voldemort isn't going to win."

I sighed and turned to him with small tears in my eyes. "I feel like he is."

"Just because he's winning the battles doesn't mean he's going to win the war," Sirius said to me very seriously. "We'll get him, Cadence. Someone will bring him down and I have a strong feeling it's going to be you."

"That's just because it's poetic," I whispered. "And it'd prove to the whole world that I'm not evil."

"You've already been proven innocent," he said stepping away from me and starting the dishes.

"Doesn't mean people believe it," I said. "If people believed I was innocent I wouldn't have to stop going to work like I did."

"You stopped going because you were injured."

"And because Dumbledore thought it wouldn't be wise to put myself in that position at the Ministry."

"Like Gabriel has said," Sirius said scrubbing the plates from breakfast. "The Ministry has completely collapsed as it is. You were going to leave it anyways."

"I can't believe you're taking Gabriel's side on this," I said lifting myself onto the counter. "I have something for you."

"For me?" he questioned. "Why?"

"Sirius," I said with a sarcastic voice. "It's your birthday."

He beamed, knowing full well that it was his birthday. I took his arms and pulled him to stand in front of me.

"Close your eyes," I said rubbing my feet on his thighs as I sat on the counter.

He smirked and closed his eyes.

"Hold out your hands."

He held his hands out before him and I made a chocolate cake appear in them. He opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful cake that had 'Happy Birthday Sirius' written across it in red frosting.

"Happy birthday," I smiled at him.

He grinned and leaned over the cake to me. "Thanks." He kissed me softly on the lips and stood back. "That's my surprise?"

I jumped off the counter and laughed lightly. "Yea. What else were you expecting?"

"Birthday sex," he shrugged.

I stared at him with surprise. "Well I was thinking about it…but now that you're being so greedy I don't think so."

He frowned and looked at the cake. "Guess I'll have to settle for some chocolate cake then."

"Damn straight," I said putting my hands on my hips. He laughed at me and leaned forward kissing me again as he pulled away I pushed my hands up and shoved the cake right into his face and neck. He burst out laughing and dropped the tray. Pieces of cake and frosting stuck to him and fell to the ground, splattering on the floor and counter.

"That's some good cake," I laughed jumping over the food and dashing for the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" he called. I felt cake slap into my back between my shoulder blades and cried out with a laugh. Sirius grabbed my wrist and pulled me back against him. He stepped back and slipped in some of the frosting and we both fell to the ground, me on top of him. I dipped my finger into some chocolate frosting on his chest and licked it off my finger.

"Mmm, that is good cake."

Sirius smiled and kissed me deeply on the mouth, lifting his hips up into mine gently. I kissed him in return and wrapped my arms under his head as I straddled him. Slowly we made love on the kitchen floor in the frosting and cake. It was messy, but incredibly romantic and sexy. Every time I saw Sirius with his shirt off I swear he got a new tattoo. He never ceased to surprise me…and he proved how surprising he could be that morning in the kitchen.

That evening we only had Remus, James, Lily, and Peter over to celebrate Sirius' birthday. He was eighteen now, like Lily. It seemed so old then, but now it seems so young. We were young people in a very adult like world, but it was the world we had to live with. I only wish I was older when everything happened, it all happened so fast…

"James and I have to move up the wedding," said Lily over dinner.

"Why?" I asked as I sipped my wine.

"Well," said James taking Lily's hand and squeezing it on the table. "Honestly we're afraid if we wait any longer one of us will be dead."

"James," Lily scolded. "It's not that. We just would rather move up the wedding before anything bad happens to any of us."

I nodded my head slowly and sat back in the chair. They were afraid of never being married. I glanced at Sirius and wondered why he had never asked me to marry him. Maybe he knew me better then I gave him credit for…he knew that I didn't want to be married now, not until after my Father was destroyed. Marriage seemed unimportant—no matter if we were married or not I would always love Sirius, and I would die loving him.

"When was the original date?" Remus asked.

"July second of next year," said James. I sipped my wine again. They were planning on getting married in a year, that made sense, but now they were going to get married sooner.

"How soon are you moving it to?" I asked.

"Two weeks," Lily said.

I put down my wine glass and looked at both of them with raised eyebrows.

"Does that seem wise, considering all of the attack that have been going on?" I asked.

"That's exactly why we're moving it up," Lily shrugged.

"It's going to be a small wedding," James interjected. "Nothing to draw attention."

I nodded my head slowly and swirled my wine in the glass.

"Just us and your families?" Sirius suggested.

"Just you three," said Lily. "And the Order."

"Not your parents?" Peter asked.

"My parents can't come out of hiding," James said sadly.

"And we thought it better that my parents not be there either," said Lily. "Being that they're Muggles."

"Makes sense," said Sirius nodding his head.

I glanced at Peter and noticed that he continuously was looking at his watch. He also appeared very nervous, which wasn't necessarily unusual, but he appeared more nervous then usual.

"Is Gabriel going to be there?" asked Sirius, drawing me back to the conversation at the table. When I saw Peter acting so strange I couldn't help but remember Gabriel's comments from months ago about him.

"Why does it matter?" I asked Sirius softly then took a long drink of my wine. Remus leaned across the table and refilled my glass because I had finished it off.

"I was just wondering," Sirius said defensively.

"We invited him," said Lily. "I don't know if he's coming or not though. We're just having a ceremony, not a party or anything."

"It will be like an Order meeting," said James. "Just a little happier."

We all laughed lightly and I gave Sirius a small glare. I was angry that he was asking about Gabriel—why did it matter if Gabriel was at the wedding or not?

"I'm sorry to be leaving so quickly," said Peter standing up. "But I forgot I have a prior engagement this evening. See you all later."

"Bye Peter," said Remus.

"Be safe Wormtail," James said with a wave.

"I'll walk you out," Sirius said standing up and following his small friend out of the kitchen.

I looked at Lily who shrugged and continued to eat her dinner. Remus was eyeing the hall where Peter had disappeared with suspicious eyes. James seemed indifferent to the sudden exit of Peter Pettigrew. I stood up and cleared his plate as Sirius returned with a smile on his face.

"Well," he said. "What am I supposed to wear for the wedding?"

He took his seat and I came to him and cleared my plate, picking up his also. He didn't stop me so I walked to the sink and began to wash the dishes. Lily came up next to me with the other plates and put them in the sink. She picked up a towel and dried the dishes I had just cleaned.

"What's the matter?" she whispered.

"Peter's been acting a little strange recently," I whispered to her. She looked at me funny and nodded her head slowly.

"This isn't the first time he's had to leave early?"

"No," I said. "In January he was late to an Order meeting that was at your place, he kept looking over his shoulder and it made Gabriel very nervous."

Lily didn't say anything but nodded her head.

"If it makes Gabriel nervous, Lily," I whispered. "Well…that's what makes me nervous."

She nodded her head again. "I understand. But honestly, Cadence, its Peter. He's one of James and Sirius's closest friends. They've known each other since they were eleven."

"I know, Lily," I said to her and glanced at the three boys who were laughing at the table and taking shots of fire whiskey. "I'm just trying to cover all my bases I guess."

"Cadence," she said. "If we can't trust our friends, who can we trust?"

I shrugged. "I don't know I guess."

She nodded and squeezed my shoulder. The dishes were done and I hadn't even realized it. I was groping around in the sink feeling for something else to wash, but there wasn't anything. Lily left my side and returned to the table where she sat down and surprised all of the boys by taking a shot of the fire whiskey and holding it down. They were all laughing as I leaned against the counter. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest watching them all playing their drinking game.

Sirius noticed me watching them and stood up, holding his alcohol very well, and walked over to me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath but didn't say anything as he leaned into me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea," I said with a nod.

He put his hands on my hips. "I don't believe you."

I laughed lightly. "That's fine, you don't have to."

"Cadence," he said my name softly while putting his hands on my cheeks and brushing my hair. "What's the matter?"

"Sirius," I said his name in my own soft tone. "Nothing is the matter."

As the words left my lips the doorbell rang and I felt my heart plummet into my stomach. Maybe I had spoken too soon.

Sirius turned and headed for the door as the kitchen grew quiet. I followed him incase it was Gabriel, but was surprised as Sirius opened the door that it was Albus Dumbledore. Gabriel walked in behind him and closed the door as Dumbledore removed his hood, and dusted snow off of his shoulders.

"Forgive me for calling on you so late, Sirius," said Dumbledore patting his shoulder.

"Of course Professor," said Sirius. "What's going on?"

He was suddenly very alter, I wasn't sure if it was because Dumbledore had come into the house or if Gabriel had entered with him. Gabriel removed his cloak and threw it on the banister of the staircase. Sirius walked in front of Dumbledore into the kitchen, passing me. I hung back and looked at Gabriel with raised eyebrows.

"The Potters have been murdered," he whispered in my ear very softly. I gasped and looked down the hall to where Dumbledore was standing next to James, telling him the same news that Gabriel had just told me. James reacted as anticipated, with frustration and anger. He dashed from the house, with out his cloak and disappeared into the night.

"We'll go after him," said Remus tossing Sirius his cloak. Sirius pulled it on and wrapped himself in it and Lily appeared next to them.

"I'll be damned if I'm not going with you," she said pulling on her own cloak. She was out the door first, stopping suddenly and looking at me. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Cadence."

I smiled at her. "Thanks for coming. Be very careful."

Lily nodded as Remus ushered her down the porch. Sirius tilted his chin up to me and kissed me softly.

"I won't be here when you get back," I whispered, knowing that Gabriel and I would probably go out for the night once I had cleaned up. He nodded.

"I'll be waiting," he said kissing me deeply. "Come back to me."

"I always will," I smiled kissing him again. Sirius gave me a firm nod and bid Dumbledore and Gabriel good evening. He left the house, jogging after Remus and Lily to catch up. I closed the front door and looked at Gabriel with raised eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Who's birthday was it?" asked Gabriel looking around the kitchen.

"Sirius's," I said stepping forward and clearing the dessert plates and shot glasses. "Professor, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of that," he motioned to the fire whiskey. I smiled slightly and made a glass appear, then poured him some. He took a seat at the table and sipped the whiskey slowly. Gabriel remained standing as I glared at him.

"James and Lily have been so active against your Father," said Dumbledore. "I'm afraid that he's starting to target them. He went to James' parents' house and murdered them."

"As horrible as it sounds," said Gabriel leaning next to me against the counter. "It is an honor to be murdered by Voldemort himself."

I gave him a nasty glare. "I don't understand what Lily and James have been doing to piss him off so much."

"They haven't been hiding like everyone else," Dumbledore shrugged.

"Neither have I," I snipped. "Why doesn't he come after me?"

There was a silence and I looked at the two men in my kitchen.

"What?"

"We think he's going to," said Gabriel. "Don't be fooled by his lack of interest in you for the last couple of months, Cadence. He still wants you on his side, and I think it's starting to get to the point that if he can't have you no one can."

"I want you to go into hiding," said Dumbledore.

"Absolutely not," I said shaking my head. "I'm not hiding from my Father—no!"

"I think it's in your best interest to leave the country until things have settled down a bit."

"No," I snapped viciously at Dumbledore. "I'm not going to let him chase me from this place. I'm not going to let him win, Dumbledore. I'm staying here and I'm fighting until he is gone. I'm not a coward; please don't ask me to be one now."

"Cadence, I think you should listen to him," Gabriel said quietly. I turned to him, glaring with surprise.

"Don't ask me to leave your side, Gabriel," I said with angry eyes.

I couldn't believe what they were asking me to do. I couldn't run and hide from my Father. He was always going to be hunting me and haunting my life, hiding wouldn't save me from him. James' parents were murdered while in hiding from Voldemort, what would me hiding do? Give him an easier target, I thought.

"Don't ask me to sit on the bench for this fight," I said. "Because you're going to be sadly disappointed with my answer. I'm not sitting out."

"I'm not asking you to go into hiding," Dumbledore said. "I'm simply suggesting that it's a very possible option."

"Well it's not an option," I said. "If I hid people will think I am on his side, and Voldemort will just be able to find me more easily. I can't hide from him, Dumbledore. It's not who I am."

Dumbledore stood up and nodded his head. "Very well. I can see you've made your choice and there is no talking you out of it." He had a small smile on his face. "I trust you'll at least allow Gabriel to watch over you?"

"I don't have much choice in that," I said looking over my shoulder at Gabriel who was behind me. "He'd protect me even if I left this country."

He smiled at me and touched my shoulder, squeezing it. "That's right," he nodded. "You're all I have."

There were those words again from him. I could see it in his green eyes that he meant to say he loved me when he spoke like that. He said it in that secret way that I wouldn't know…that way I wouldn't be caught between him and Sirius.

"I'll be heading out then," Dumbledore said. "Cadence, I ask that you be extra careful with your actions and go no where alone. Don't leave the house unless you absolutely have to."

I nodded my head just to appease the man. Gabriel stayed behind as I walked Dumbledore out and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That means you're not going out with me," he said coming into the foyer.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Excuse me?"

"You heard Dumbledore you're not to leave unless you have to," Gabriel said pulling his cloak on.

"I'm going out with you," I retorted.

"Cadence, do you have a death wish?"

"I'm not going to stay locked up here by myself," I snipped. "If that means I have a death wish, then so be it. Besides, Dumbledore said I shouldn't be alone. Either you have to stay with me here or we both go out."

"I'd like to stay with you here," Gabriel smirked.

I made to punch him but he grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back, about to pin me to the wall. I popped my shoulder out of place, catching him off guard and he released me. I turned and kneed him in the stomach, then elbowed him over the head. He fell to his knees and I pushed him back against the stairs, pinning him down.

"Don't play games with me, Gabriel," I said.

"Do you want me to set your shoulder?" he asked gently, still smiling.

"I can do it myself," I said moving away. I threw my shoulder against the wall and it popped back into place. I sighed and rubbed it, remaining in the hall really angry with Gabriel. He came up behind me and touched my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

He was close to my neck and I could feel his breath on my skin. It sent shivers through my body and for a few moments I forgot myself. I imagined us pressed together, arms holding the other's body and kissing like we truly loved each other. I blinked and the image was gone. I stood up straight and pulled my body away from Gabriel's.

"Why do you tempt me?" I whispered shaking my head and walking down to the kitchen.

"I don't mean to," he said following me. "I give into temptation myself when I don't mean to."

I nodded, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Cadence," he said close to me. "I never want to hurt you. I just wish…"

He stopped and I turned to him. "What?" I asked looking up at him. "What do you wish?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "If you're going to come out with me you need to put some black clothes on."

He had changed the subject again. He always did when it came to his feelings for me, and perhaps that was fair. I wouldn't admit it out loud but part of me wanted to hear him say that he wanted me, and yet the other part didn't want to hear it. If he said what I knew he wanted to say then there really would be conflicted—because I'd be torn. I'd have to make a choice…or had I already made my choice by being with Sirius?

"Cadence," he whispered. "I don't want to make you choose between me and the man you love. You belong with Sirius because you love him and he loves you. Why would you leave that? Even if I could love you better then Sirius, you wouldn't love me…it's not worth it then. You belong with whoever you wish and I want you happy. That's all that matters. I'll wait for you on the porch."

He turned away and left the kitchen. I heard him open the front door and go outside. I sighed and rubbed my hand through my hair. He was absolutely right, and despite the burning desire that lay deep within me to be with Gabriel, I only wished to be with Sirius. I tried to push all of these thoughts from my brain as I walked upstairs and changed into tight black clothing. I put a black corset on over my black pants and shirt, then threw on a dark leather cloak. I put the hood up hiding my brown locks and left the bedroom, ready for the evening hunt.

Before I went outside I made sure the house was locked and the candles were blown out. I opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch, only to find that Gabriel was not there. I looked around and stepped down the porch steps. Before I could call out his name, I saw his body lying at the end of my front path, before the gate. I dashed forward and knelt down.

Gabriel looked up at me with glaring eyes. He was stunned. I pulled out my wand and something slapped me from behind on the head. I fell to the ground and a bag was thrown over my head, my hands were bound behind me and someone kicked me in the stomach. I could feel my newly healed ribs crack and I grunted in pain as I laid in the snow on my side. So much for being careful…


	19. Always a Gamble

I couldn't tell you how many times I had been kidnapped since I moved to England with my grandfather three years ago, but frankly it was getting ridiculous. I had had enough of being held captive in a dark cellar or bedroom, chained to a wall with dirt under my feet. I was starting to think that maybe Dumbledore was right—I should leave the country, because the only thing that had happened to me since I got to England was been kidnapped, beaten up, blood bonded, and nearly killed. I think I spent more time being held captive then in school. It was amazing I ever made it to be an Auror because I really missed a large percentage of my education.

This time, I was placed in a comfortable armchair. I could feel a fire burning near me somewhere, and then the bag was pulled from my head. My hair fell down around me and I shuttered at the darkness that surrounded me. I was sitting in the chair, my hands and feet bound, but not to the chair. I was alone in a room; it looked like a study of some sort. There were shelves with books, another arm chair in the corner of the room with a small table next to it. A rug was in the center of the floor, and the mantel over the fireplace was decorated with expensive fragile pieces of art.

"Hello Kieran," said a voice that haunted my dreams.

I looked back to the chair and was surprised that I hadn't seen Voldemort sitting in it before. He stood up, his long lanky body moving in the darkness. I could see his hair moving lightly around his face it was stained with strains of grey. His eyes were darker then I had ever seen them, and as he approached me, I saw the whites of his eyes. He looked thinner then the last time I had seen him, like his white skin was being stretched over his bones. He reached out and brushed my hair out of my face. I looked him in the eye and glared, not saying anything to him. He stared back and I saw myself in him, which brought horror into my body. He was the imagine of a once handsome man, but darkness had taken the best parts of him—his looks were the only thing good about him, but that evil shadow he seemed to always carry tarnished his good looks and made him look frightening.

"How have you been my daughter?" he asked waving his wand and making my bonds disappear. "I'm sorry to hear that you had a miscarriage a few months ago."

"One of your Death Eater's caused it," I snapped. I wasn't sure what he was playing at, and wondered if I should say anything at all.

"You'll be happy to know that Dept was killed when Azkaban was abandoned," said Voldemort moving away from me and taking his seat. He made a tea tray appear next to me and flicked his wand, pouring the tea for me magically. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was happy to hear that Dept was dead, I just wish it could have been me that killed him.

"That's the kind of spirit I like, Kieran," he said. "But you shouldn't be afraid to say it out loud. Tell me how much he angered you. I heard that you tortured him quiet a bit before you and Mr. Quintin left."

"Where is Gabriel?"

"He is fine," was all Voldemort said.

"That doesn't tell me where he is," I said pushed the tea tray away from me.

"I'm assuring you, Kieran, that he is being well taken care of."

As if it were a cue, I heard the screams of a grown man shriek through the house. My spine ached and skin crawled, I knew it was Gabriel.

"I told you," Voldemort smirked over his tea cup. "Have some tea."

"What do you want?" I asked gripping the arms of my chair. I wasn't sure how to act. Did I make a run for it? Get to Gabriel and save him? How was I going to get out of here?

"You're not going to get out of here, Kieran," said Voldemort. "Not this time."

I frowned. He was good at Legilimency, truly a master. I couldn't even feel him looking at me, let alone entering my mind. I concentrated on putting up the walls that protected my mind from his invasion, but I knew it wouldn't help much. He'd just laugh at me, which he did.

His laugh sent shivers through my body.

"Answer me," I said crossly.

"Don't get cross with me child," he said viciously. I sat back in the chair and glared at him, hoping his body would burst into flames. "I brought you here because I've missed you, I wanted to know how you were doing."

"Fine," I said. "I find it hard to believe that you _missed _me though…rather you wished me dead and are happy you caught me again to get rid of me."

There was another yell from Gabriel and my skin crawled again.

"Stop torturing him," I said. "I'll give you anything if you leave him be."

"Anything?" Voldemort's voice sounded cheerful, if that was possible. He raised his eyebrows at me and put down his cup of tea. "That is a very vague price to pay for a man whom you don't love."

He was going to play the game this way, then? He wanted to taunt Gabriel in front of me because he knew that I cared a great deal about him. His last attempts to make me admit my love for Gabriel had failed, was he just trying to get me to say that I loved Gabriel because it would destroy me on the inside? Was that why he had kidnapped me, again?

"It's funny that I always find him with you," said Voldemort. "Or he's the one who comes for you—never Mr. Black. Personally I don't think either of them are worthy of your pure and very powerful blood."

"What do you know of love?"

"I love you," he said.

"No you don't," I hissed. "You don't know what love is. You just see me as a resource, an important asset to your power."

"You are an important asset," said Voldemort agreeing. "If you weren't my daughter you'd be of no use to me. You're my flesh and blood, and that's why I love you."

"Not me," I shook my head. "Just my blood."

"It's the only part that matters," he said. "Blood is the only thing that matters."

"Are your parents both magical?" I questioned. "Or is one of them a dirty muggle born bastard like you?"

Voldemort was glaring at me so darkly I thought I might burst into flames, which maybe is what he wanted to happen. He lifted his hand and lurched his wand at me. He didn't have to even say the spell, I knew it was coming.

Despite preparing for it, I could never really be prepared for being tortured. My body fell to the ground before my chair, my bones cracked and my skin crawled. I screamed and tears leaked from my eyes. I felt like my entire body was being crushed by an invisible force while also being electrocuted. I couldn't see anything before me, just bright lights from the searing pain. The only thing I could do was grit my teeth and take it—which I didn't like. I wanted to fight out of it, stop the pain.

There was a high pitched ringing in my ears when my Father pulled his wand away from me. My body shook causing me to gasp for breath.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again," he said crossly from the shadows. I didn't turn to look at him, I remained motionless on the ground. Maybe he'd think I was dead and leave me be.

"I know you're not dead, Kieran," his voice was still angry. "You're thoughts are racing and I can see them crystal clear before my own eyes. For someone who makes things so complicated you are very simple. You let me read you so easily while you pretend to be difficult and hard. You're not hard or strong, Kieran. You are nothing. Easy…you'll fall before long. I just have to keep you here long enough to break. I just wonder if you'll last as long as Gabriel does."

He stood up, leaving his tea on the tray and then walked by me. His robes dragged on the ground covering his feet making him look like a ghost that hovered over the ground. He achieved a creepy essence easily—it didn't take much I suppose.

"You'll be locked in here," he said. "You'll find that there is no Floo Powder on the mantel like last time. And burning the whole house down won't do you any good either."

He slammed the door shut behind him and left me alone in the silence of the study. I was afraid to move, thinking it was all a trap and he was waiting for me to play into it. I slowly sat up as Gabriel's cries reached my ears again. I got up and stumbled to the door, which was locked. With frustration I beat my fist against it and cried out, screaming for anyone to hear me. I hoped maybe that Gabriel would hear me and he'd come to save me like he always did. I prayed that he'd live long enough for us to get out of here. It was clear that my Father had no intention of killing me, he only wanted to break me to his will and torturing Gabriel appeared to be the way he planned to achieve that. I wouldn't let him…I wouldn't shame Gabriel that way.

I thought it'd be easy to say no to my Father, but every day Gabriel's screams got louder, and everyday when my Father asked me to join him it got harder to say no. I knew in the depths of my soul that even if I joined him, allowing him to tattoo me, he wouldn't let Gabriel go. He'd kill Gabriel or make me kill him. I'd murder myself before I had to kill Gabriel. I wasn't going to do that…that would definitely break me.

I lost track of the days. It was so lonely in the room. I was given food once a day when my Father came to see me. He'd sit down in his chair, conjure a meal and expect us to share it. I refused to eat with him at first, but I learned quickly that if I didn't eat with him, I didn't eat at all.

Twice a day, in the morning and then evening, I was taken to a restroom where I could go to the bathroom and shower if I wished. A bag would be placed over my head every time I left the study, and then removed once I was in the bathroom. There was no window in the washroom, and no objects of any kind—I could conjure them though if I needed.

"I want to see and speak to Gabriel," I said one day at our meal. My Father looked at me with his shadowy eyes and nodded his head.

"I suppose we can arrange that," he whispered.

I hadn't heard Gabriel yell at all the morning. I was afraid that he was dead and this was the end. I wouldn't forgive myself if Gabriel died of torture for my sake. I honestly don't know what I'd do if he were dead…I wasn't prepared for that.

After our meal was finished, Voldemort stood up from his chair and looked at me very seriously.

"If you make any attempt to escape I will murder you on the spot," he said. "You're better off dead to me then with the Order."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. Escape wasn't really my plan at that moment. I just had to see Gabriel.

"If Gabriel is dead you might as well kill me," I said. "He's the only reason I don't commit suicide when I wake up in the morning."

Voldemort only smirked at me, then opened the study door and a Death Eater, who was dressed in his robes and mask so I couldn't see his face, threw a black bag over my head.

"Take her to see Mr. Quintin," said Voldemort. "Then bring her to the bedroom. She'll stay there."

My hands were grasped by the Death Eater and he led me down the hall. I counted the steps it took.

"Steps," the Death Eater said in a scratchy male voice. We began to walk down the steps. At the bottom we turned left and walked twelve steps, where we stopped. The Death Eater opened a door, by the sounds of it. "Steps," he said again, and we descended into what I imagine was a basement.

The air was much cooler at the bottom of the second set of stairs and to my surprise the Death Eater didn't remove the bag on my head. He led me thirteen steps to the left and opened another door. We went down half a set of steps and he opened a door at the bottom, shoving me into the room. A door slammed behind me and I didn't move at first. I pulled the bag off my head and looked around.

I was in a cellar, which didn't surprise me. There were wine bottles lining one of the walls and a few barrels in the corner of the cellar. I moved forward and saw Gabriel lying on the ground in a corner. The smell of feces and urine reached my nose and I covered my face with the bag so not to throw up.

"Gabriel?" I said approaching him.

He looked up at me and moved instantly. "Cadence."

His voice was dry, and as he moved to stand I realized how frail he was. I wondered if they had fed him at all while he was down here—they must have, otherwise he wouldn't be healthy enough to torture. His hair was longer, and he had a lot of facial hair. He was still tall and lean to my surprise, but thinner. I threw my body into his arms and he clung to me, kissing my head instantly.

He took a step back and looked at me. His eyes were still sea-foam green. I touched his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"I've been so worried," he whispered stroking my hair. "I had no idea…what did they do to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I whispered embracing him again. "Don't worry about me. They're taking care of me."

"You're thinner," he said interrupting me.

"I'm fine," I stressed. "They're torturing you to break me. Voldemort comes to eat a meal with me everyday and asks me if I'll join him. They're using you to break me."

"I won't break," he shook his head.

"I won't break either," I smiled lightly. "I don't even know how long we've been here."

"Fifteen days," he said touching my cheeks and kissing my forehead again. "I've been keeping track on the wall."

"Have they fed you?"

"A few times," he nodded. "I'm fine."

"How long do they torture you? Do they do it at the same time everyday?"

"No," he shook his head. "They use different methods. I'm surprised they haven't killed me yet."

"I told them if you were dead I'd kill myself."

"Don't say that," he shook his head. "You don't need me that badly."

"Gabriel," I put my hands on his cheeks and looked at him very seriously. "I'm not leaving here with out you alive. If you die…I don't know what I'll do…"

"You'll avenge my death and kill your Father," he said smartly. "You don't need me as much as you think you do."

"Gabriel," I said his name again not really sure why I said it. He touched my cheek and his fingers glided over my lips.

"Why do we always get caught in these situations?"

I smiled slightly. "I would have thought you'd stop hanging around me by now because of it."

"Never," he said smiling. "You'd never get out of these messes if I left."

I nodded. "You're right."

"They'll come for you," he whispered close to my ear. He was holding me tight against him. "I know Sirius and Dumbledore will come for you."

"I'm not leaving here with out you," I told him again, pulling out of his arms and looking him in the eye. "You're my partner, I'm not leaving you behind."

"Promise me one thing," he said sternly.

I blinked at him and nodded. "Anything."

"If it comes down to it," he whispered. "And it's my life or yours, you'll let me go."

"I can't promise that," I shook my head.

"No," he said sternly. "You have to promise me."

"That's not going to happen. I'm not promising that."

"You said anything," he scolded.

"Well I lied."

He leaned forward and kissed me full on the mouth, catching me off guard. His hands rubbed my back as he pulled me tight against him and continued to kiss me deeply, passionately. I melted in his arms and held onto him tightly, not sure why I was letting him kiss me…maybe it was because I was afraid we were both going to die, and this would be the only chance we ever got to be in each others arms…

"Promise me," he whispered pressing his forehead against mine. "That you'll let me go."

"I promise," I whispered with sad tears in my eyes. Gabriel had such a charm over me that he could make me do anything he asked, even if I knew better. I was brought back to the moment in his house when I was fifteen and he held my hand to stab him because it was the only way I could run away and be saved from my Father.

He rested his chin on my head and held me close to him, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. Before anything else could be said, the door of the cellar opened and the masked Death Eater snapped for me to come with him. I didn't leave Gabriel's arms right away because I was afraid it was the last time I'd see him.

"Come along," said the Death Eater.

I sighed and moved away from Gabriel.

"It will be alright," he whispered to me. I looked at him from the door and the Death Eater threw the bag over my head, then took my hand and led me out of the cellar. I heard the door slam behind me and I held back tears under the bag. The Death Eater led me back up to the second floor of the house and shoved me into a room. When I removed the bag I was surprised to see that it was a bedroom, with a walk in closet and private bathroom. There were still no windows though.

I frowned and sat down on the bed, not sure what to think. I was so worried about Gabriel, and yet my heart ached to be in Sirius's arms again. I had never realized that it was possible to be in love with two men at the same time. It was almost cruel that fate should twist me into this sick love triangle, and as I sat on the bed I realized I had to make a choice. I had to choose Gabriel and Sirius—and I always chose Sirius. I laid down and wondered what would happen if I chose Gabriel. Would I live happily ever after, if there was such a thing?

Gabriel was the sweetest temptation that I could ever had, and if I finally had him nothing would ever tempt me again. If I finally had him to myself, I was afraid that I wouldn't know what to do then. If I lost Sirius though I knew I'd break…and I couldn't break him like that by choosing Gabriel. I couldn't betray him that way, nor did I want to. I wanted a life with Sirius—I could see myself having one with Sirius…with Gabriel I saw a possible future…but not a guaranteed one like I saw with Sirius. Perhaps that's why I chose Sirius so many times when I had these internal battles. Sirius was the safe choice, I still felt like Gabriel was a gambling despite how much he cared or how loyal he was. He would always be a gamble.


	20. Voldemort's Goodbye

I had nightmares of Gabriel's death, and the promise he made me make. It replayed over in my head every night almost for weeks, him kissing me and telling me to promise him I'd let him go, and I did…like a fool I promised him. How did he know me so well that I wouldn't let him go? That I would do anything to save his life? I realized after these reacquiring dreams that I needed Gabriel a great deal more then I would admit or even realized…and he knew that already.

I couldn't tell you how many more days I spent in the bedroom. One of the worse things about it was that I couldn't hear anything from the outside in it. I couldn't tell you if Gabriel was dead or alive and that made me very nervous. I would pace it for hours on end, wondering what was happening in the world outside of the bedroom I was trapped in, what my friends were doing, if anyone was trying to save Gabriel and I, what Sirius was doing? He must have been going crazy with worry, and missing me. I missed him greatly. There wasn't a night that I didn't roll around in my bed longing for his touch. He was such a comfort as I slept and sometimes I dreamt of him.

After everything we had been through, Sirius always stood by me in the end. I owed him so much; maybe the least I could do for him is want a family and a marriage. He deserved it, and I know he'd not have it with any other woman. Nor would I want him to have it with any other woman. I suppose being away from the ones you love, and not knowing if you were going to live to see them again rearranged some of your priorities. Suddenly being with Sirius and having a family with him was all I could think about. But, along with thinking about having a family with him I also thought that me being captured and held up in this house was one of the reasons not to have a family yet.

Voldemort still had a meal with me everyday. Instead of him coming to me though, they would put a bag on my head and bring me to him in the study, where we'd sit in silence—me glaring at him from across the small table, and him eating without even looking at me. He didn't seem to care that I hated him, and that really didn't surprise me because he didn't love me like he claimed. If he loved me then it would hurt that I didn't love him.

"Is Gabriel alive?" I asked, like I did everyday.

"Yes," was all Voldemort said.

"I want to see him," I said. "I don't believe you."

He looked me straight in the eye and glared. "I wouldn't lie to you, Kieran."

I didn't believe what he said for a moment, and I told him so, which made him glare at me more crossly with those vicious hallow eyes. I thought he might torture me, which would have been fine. I could take it. I wasn't going to let him walk all over me and strick fear into me. I wasn't a coward, most certainly not to him.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" he questioned.

"Didn't have to read my mind to find that out, did you?" I retorted.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair. "No, you're a lot like me I guess."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not like you. You're afraid of many things."

He laughed out loud at my comment.

"What could I possibly be afraid of, Kieran? I am the most powerful wizard in the world."

"I do believe Dumbledore is more powerful," I said slowly. "And you're afraid of him."

Voldemort jumped out of his seat and knocked the small table between us out of his way, throwing glass, silver and food across the study floor. He grabbed me by the throat and pressed me back into my chair, choking the air from my lungs.

"Don't you ever speak that name in front of me, in my house," he hissed like the snake he was. I glared at him and smirked slightly. I had pushed his buttons and if he strangled me to death so be it, but at least I could say that I died annoying my Father.

"You won't be able to say anything at all!" he yelled throwing me to the ground. "_You'd be dead!_"

His wand was out and he screamed the torture curse. I felt the spell hit my body instantly and I relaxed to take it—there was no point in being afraid of the pain anymore, it may have been the worse pain I ever felt, but nothing could be worse then the pain of losing everyone and everything I was fighting for.

The pain stopped suddenly, I was gasping for breath and there was a ringing in my ears.

"Is that how I can hurt you?" he hissed leaning down towards me. "Is that how I can finally break you and make you hurt? Kill the ones you love—destroy this world that you so pathetically are fighting for? That's what I'll do then." He stood up straight and yelled to the Death Eater beyond the study door. "_Bring Quintin to me now!_"

Fear stung my heart suddenly as I realized what he was doing and I sat up. He kicked me back down to the floor with his foot.

"Don't move," he hissed. His voice echoed in my head and I grabbed my ears, feeling as if I was going crazy. How could I have been so stupid to let my guard down, letting my thoughts out in the air easily for him to catch? Now Gabriel was going to be killed and it was my fault.

The library door opened and Gabriel was shoved into the room as they removed the bag from his head. He fell to his knees and groaned slightly, his eyes met mine instantly and he made to move.

"Cadence," he said my name so softly.

"Go no further, Quintin," said Voldemort flicking his wand and freezing Gabriel on the spot. "Stand up."

Gabriel moved slowly and stood up to his feet. He looked thinner then the last time I had seen him, and dirtier…but I guess that was expected.

"My daughter had confided in me that the only way to truly hurt her is to kill the ones she loves," said Voldemort, speaking to Gabriel. "You're the only foolish one I have of hers to kill, so your time is up, Quintin."

I sat up slowly and Voldemort kicked me down again. "You're trying my patients with you, Kieran."

Gabriel's eyes locked on mine, glaring at me. This was the moment he had made me promise about, this is what it came down to. Well I wasn't going to sit here and watch him die.

Voldemort raised his wand and began to say the Killing Curse. Before the words could completely leave his lips I grabbed his ankle and twisted it, pulling it out from under him. My Father tumbled to the floor and there was an explosion of green light as it hit the ceiling of the room. Gabriel raced forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. I conjured my wand in my hand and swung it over my head like a whip, then flicked it at Voldemort whose body was hit by a blue explosion and went sailing across the room. He hit the bookshelves and fell to the ground, books on top of him. I flicked my wand again and the whole shelf broke from the wall and fell on him, hitting him as hard as possible. I glared at the pile of books with hot eyes. I snapped my fingers and the whole pile went up in flames.

Gabriel squeezed my hand and dragged me from the room. He opened the door ruthlessly and hit the Death Eater behind it in the face. The Death Eater fell to the ground and I flicked my wand at him, stunning him. Gabriel dashed down the stairs, never letting my hand out of his grasp. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the well furnished house. I flicked my wand to my right as two Death Eater's approached us, stunning them instantly.

"Down the hall!" I yelled as the fire roared over head. It was spreading around the house fast, which didn't bother me. I just hoped my Father was still trapped in the flames. As we raced down the hall towards the back of the house I conjured more fire behind us, blocking our path to the Death Eaters who were starting to multiply and chase after us. There were yells of frustration and spells then suddenly the whole house shook violently causing me to lose my footing and fall into Gabriel's arms.

"Voldemort," I whispered under my breath. "We have to Apparate."

"I've already tried," said Gabriel shaking his head. "We have to get outside to do it."

I nodded and ran farther down the hall.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" he questioned.

"No," I shook my head looking around the sitting room we had just arrived in. "Are there any bloody windows in this place?"

Gabriel made his wand appear in his hand and violently waved it at the wall before us. He turned around and covered my body, forcing me to the ground as an explosion erupted before us destroying the wall of the sitting room. He stood up quickly and pulled me up, beyond the debris was the clear beautiful light of a spring day. I was shocked—we had been held captive so long that it was spring out?

I jumped forward over the splattered debris and tore forward, Gabriel's hand on my back helping me along. When I reached outside I couldn't help but smile. I had no idea where we were—somewhere in the English country side—but I didn't care, we had escaped.

There was another explosion in front of me and black smoke spread everywhere. I fell backwards onto Gabriel, who grabbed me and pulled me back, dragging me behind a large sofa couch that had flown outside when he blew up the sitting room.

"Come out, come out, Kieran," cooed my Father's high pitched voice. He was angry, raging probably. But I didn't care, I was happy that I brought him such frustration and destroyed half his house, hopefully killing half his Death Eaters too.

"There is no where you can run that I won't find you!" he yelled over the fire.

There was an explosion to my right and Gabriel covered my head as debris flew around us. My Father was on the warpath—he was blowing things up to find us now. Gabriel took my hand and led me to crawl away from the couch behind other debris. We were crouching behind an old bookshelf when it exploded and sent us flying apart from each other. I cried out as I landed on a sharp piece of wood and it stabbed me through the thigh. We shouldn't have moved from the damned couch, was all I could think. I screamed as I pulled the wood from my leg and started to stand, I fell back to the ground though. There was no way I could put weight on my leg. Blood was gushing everywhere, and trying to stand on it just made it worse. I wasn't sure what to do at this point. I tore my dirty shirt off and tied it around my leg, over the wound to try and lessen the bleeding. I was gasping for breath when my Father's laughter reached me ears. He climbed over some debris, wood and books, and stalked towards me.

"I told you'd die if you tried to escape," he sneered. "You must have a death wish my dear dear daughter. Nothing is good enough for you, is it? I've tried everything to make you stay with me…but I guess I'll just have to let you go. You make things so complicated, I'm very sorry I have to kill you…you had such potential." He shook his head with a slight frown. "Good bye, Kieran, say hello to your Mother for me."

He raised his wand and I closed my eyes, preparing to be hit with the Killing Curse. For a few moments I wondered what it would be like, to die, and have everything be over. Before my Father could say the curse though, Gabriel flew out from behind him and tackled him to the ground. He knocked my Father's wand from his hand and kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. Gabriel ran at me and fell down next to me. He scooped me up in his arms, my bare stomach pressed against his thinned torso and Apparated on the spot.

I screamed bloody murder when we landed in a muddy London street. Rain was pouring down from the sky, washing the muck of the day down the street drains where we had landed. I don't think I'd ever Apparated when I was injured before, but for some reason this time it hurt like hell…so bad that I screamed. I cried as mud splattered on my legs and groaned, gripping at Gabriel's chest. I was beginning to feel very ill and faint, I clung to Gabriel with all my might, afraid that I might fall to his arms. He was gasping for breath and holding me tight.

"We're safe now," he whispered. "We're safe."

He was brushing my hair and kissing my forehead, holding me tight against him. After a few moments of sitting in the mud and rain, Gabriel lifted me up and rushed me down the street. I blacked out before we reached St. Mungo's, but the last thing I remembered was his eyes shinning blue…Gabriel's eyes had changed colors for me.


	21. Light at the End of the Tunnel

Outside of the window was another large building in the heart of London. The sight of the building made me frown, I really wished I could look out my window at St. Mungo's and see trees, or hills…a lake maybe. I frowned slightly and looked at the ward I was in. There were three other beds in the room, all occupied. My roommates were sleeping now, which was fine, I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I looked back out the window with a sigh and covered my face.

"Good morning," said a voice.

I turned my head and saw Sirius standing behind me. He leaned down from behind and kissed my neck. I reached back and touched his head, running my fingers through his hair, sighing slightly at his kisses.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I had a piece of wood shoved through my leg," I said sadly. Sirius stood up and moved to the side of my chair, sitting on the arm rest. I frowned at him slightly and looked back out the window.

"What's wrong?" he brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed it softly. Sirius had been nothing but good to me since he came to me at St. Mungo's a few hours after I arrived. I wouldn't expect anything else from him, I loved him because he loved me so much and I wouldn't have him act any other way. He stayed with me every night, despite the Healer's wishes that he leave. He was quiet and kept his attention only on me. He slept in my bed which I was thankful for because I missed him so much while I was held captive.

"I was thinking of going to stay at Hogwarts," I whispered looking at him for only a moment. I missed the scenery of Hogwarts, I would be safe there at night or when I wasn't working. Sirius had moved out of the house the day after I went missing. He wasn't sure how anyone had found out about the house because Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper of it. The Death Eater's could have known that it was on the street though from watching me, and they could have jumped Gabriel when he was on the sidewalk, out in the open. It didn't seem odd to me. If I was at Hogwarts I'd be safe, I'd still be in the country so I'd be able to help the Order, and I wouldn't really have to hide.

"They're school year is done in two weeks," I whispered with a shrug and looking back out the window. "I want to speak to Dumbledore about it"

"It sounds like a good idea," Sirius agreed rubbing my arm. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"Yes," I nodded. "While I was stuck in that bedroom, Sirius, I thought about you constantly. I thought about how I can't provide a family for you like you want and deserve…I didn't realize how badly I want to have children until I was stuck there…I thought I was going to die….and I just…I don't want to lose you or the opportunities we have with each other."

Sirius sunk to his knees before me and kissed my hands softly, squeezing them with his own.

"I love you, Cadence Coleman," he spoke so softly my heart ached. "No matter what happens to us I will always love you. We're not the marrying type…I know that…and I'm happy spending the rest of my life with you as we are. I would love to have children with you, and maybe someday we can. We don't have to worry about it now though. We have to worry about defeating your Father to make a world where we can live happily ever after."

I smiled lightly and nodded, wiping my tears away. Sirius leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I held his head to my chest and brushed my fingers through his long dark hair.

"Come on," he said pulling me up out of the chair so I was standing. "The Healers are releasing you today."

"Thank god," I said. "I'm really getting sick of this place."

Sirius smiled. "Lily and James are waiting downstairs for us."

I nodded as he handed me my crutches and picked up the few belongings I had at my bedside. We walked out of the ward together and met Lily and James downstairs in the waiting room. They both looked pleased to see me, but little was said. Sirius had been staying with them since I was kidnapped in March, I hadn't realized this but it was about two and half months that I was held captive. It felt like so much longer when I looked back on it.

Gabriel was back to work for the Order the day after we escaped as the only medical issues he faced was malnutrition. He came to visit me once in St. Mungo's and he already looked leaner and healthier. Something that I noticed though was his eyes had returned to their sea foam green color. It broke my heart a little to see him return to that color because it meant that he was still incomplete somehow.

Lily and James' house in Gordric Hallow was very small, but there was a pull out couch in the living room that Sirius had been sleeping on for the last couple of months. We spread out our trunks there. I had no idea where all of our belongings were and I felt a little limited living out of the trunk.

"Where is all of our stuff?" I asked abruptly one evening while we all sat down to dinner.

"Dumbledore is letting me use an empty class room at Hogwarts," said Sirius. "For storage," he added. "Remember to speak to him about staying there over the summer."

I nodded. "I'll ask him when we see him at the next meeting." I glanced at Lily who was quietly eating her potato soup. "When is the next meeting?"

"Next week," she said.

"Is the wedding then?" I asked. I knew they hadn't gotten married because of my kidnapping.

"No," James shook his head. "Tomorrow."

I blinked with surprised. "Why didn't you give me a heads up? Where is it going to be at? Oh, Lily, you should have told me, I'm supposed to be helping you plan all of this."

"It's alright," Lily laughed. "It's such a small wedding, not a big deal. Besides, you have other things to concern yourself with."

"What time tomorrow?" I asked. "Who is going to be there? Where's it at?"

"Up the street," said James. "The little chapel there."

"Just us, Remus, Peter, and the preacher," said Lily clearing her spot at the table. I made to help her and Sirius grabbed my arm making me sit.

"You're not doing anything on that leg," he said.

I frowned and gave Lily an apologizing look. She smirked and cleared James' plate. Sirius stood up and took mine and his and followed Lily to the sink where he continued to do the dishes for her. Lily took her seat back at the table and leaned on James.

"It's at six tomorrow evening," she said.

"Wow, you guys were really planning on springing this on me," I said brushing my fingers through my hair. "You're sure this is the right time?"

"Oh yes," Lily nodded looking at James with dreamy eyes.

James looked at her with a smile and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "It's a little over due."

Lily and James were staring at each other with such intent, trusting eyes that I thought they had forgotten I was in the room with them. There was such a passion shared between them that it was hard to describe. I could see as they looked at each other that they loved each other, and I wondered how they got this far considering that Lily hated James up until the end of our sixth year really. But when it all came down to it I supposed it didn't matter how they got there, only that they did and they loved each other through it all. They had a lot of challenges, just like any relationship did, and they had over come them with shinning colors. I prayed that Sirius and I could make it like that, even if we didn't marry, at least make it to that happiness and purity of love.

The next morning, Gabriel came to call to check on me and see how I was doing. We stepped outside onto the porch to have some privacy and sat down on the steps of the porch. He was thicker already, leaner and well proportioned. I felt my knees go a little weak when I saw him in his long jeans and tee shirt. He was so handsome, I found it difficult to believe that he wasn't always with a woman…but I suppose he only wanted to be with one. I tried to push those thoughts from my head as I sat down next to him, my crutches near me.

"What's up?" I asked crossing my arms on my lap.

"Just checking up on you."

"I'm fine."

"Your leg?"

"Fine," I said. "Thanks."

"I'm leaving," he said.

I looked at him very seriously.

"Why?"

"You're too much trouble," he smirked. I looked at him very seriously, not smiling or taking his joke. "Relax, Cadence, I'm not leaving because of you."

"This may sound silly, but I don't want you to go."

"You don't need me," he said.

"Yes, I do," I said. "You've gotten me out of every mess I've ever been in, even if you were the one who got me into the trouble to begin with…you always get me out."

"You're usually the one who gets us in trouble," he said.

I frowned and looked away at the morning sun. It was rising over the grass hills on the cheerful June morning, but I didn't feel cheerful at all. I was angry with Gabriel now. I thought he'd understand completely that I needed him here with me.

"I'm not leaving forever," Gabriel said. "I just need to go and clear my head a bit."

"Clear your head?" I retorted. "Of what? And you have to go now when we're in the middle of a war?"

Now I was just pissed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I said glaring at him and then looking back out at the hills.

"Well it may sound stupid to you, but it's not to me," he said. "I haven't been able to think straight since Anita and Jennifer's deaths."

"Oh, Gabriel," I sighed rubbing my head. "You were barely her Father—"

"Would you shut up for five seconds and let me explain," he said with his own angry tone. "Stop interrupting me."

I gave him a nasty look and put my chin in my hand. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Don't give me that sass either," he snipped hitting my hand lightly from under my chin. "I don't need it from you."

"But you like it."

"Not today."

"Alright," I said sitting up straight. "Explain to me why you're leaving me here to fend for myself."

Gabriel shook his head and laughed. "You are such a selfish child. You continue to amaze me, Cadence."

"I'm really listening, Gabriel," I whispered. I felt bad suddenly because I knew he was right. He had every right to walk away and I was being selfish asking him to stay with me when I was the greatest danger to him.

"I'm leaving to clear my head because a lot has happened these last couple of months," he said stroking his hand through his hair. "I just need a few weeks time to let everything sink in. I've lost a lot and I'm not sure why I'm fighting anymore…so I need to straighten some things out and I wish you'd let me take that time and respect that."

I nodded. "I respect it. But if I die while you're gone, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your miserable life, and trust me I'll make it miserable."

"You already do," he said with a smile.

I knew that despite his joking tone he meant every word. I did make his life miserable because I was with another man…but I couldn't help that I loved Sirius more then I loved Gabriel. I sighed and turned to look at the sunny hills again. I didn't want to think about how complicated Gabriel and my relationship was, because despite loving me he never stopped my actions towards him…I never felt like I was leading him on, and he never accused me of doing so. He just accepted the situation as it was and we lived…I guess that's all that matters.

"You know I'll come for you if you ever need me," he said. "Just call for me."

I nodded as he leaned against me, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll always come for you."

His voice was so low and husky it made my heart break. I kissed his arm and leaned on him for a few moments before breaking away. He helped me stand up and handed me my crutches.

"Dumbledore said you're staying with him over the summer."

I smiled slightly.

"I haven't even talked to him about it yet," I shrugged. "That man has crazy ways of finding things out."

"Well at least I know you'll be safe," he said walking me back to the door.

"Be careful, Gabriel," I said. "You'd better come back in one piece."

"I'll be fine," he said with a smile. "After all, you won't be there to get me in trouble."

I punched his shoulder and he caught my wrist playfully. He kissed my fingers delicately, then released me. He smiled and turned, leaving me standing on my crutches at the door. He walked away with nothing else to say and I frowned slightly. I missed him already.

Lily opened the front door before I could and stepped out onto the porch with a bundle of flowers in her hands. She handed me a glass vase as she shut the door.

"Do you think you can help me walk up to the chapel with these?" she asked peering at me over the flowers.

I frowned slightly. "I can't carry this and walk with my crutches."

"Oh, right," she said slipping the flowers into the vase and taking it from me before I could stop her. "How is Gabriel?"

She moved down the steps and waited for me on the front path. I followed her quickly, despite my crutches, and spoke as we walked down the path towards the street.

"He's leaving," I whispered checking my tone of voice so I didn't sound too upset about it. Lily looked at me sideways as we walked up the dirt street and I knew she was reading me like an open book. I just hoped I could be more convincing in front of everyone else.

"Why?" she asked.

"To clear his head," I said not looking at her. "Of all the times to go off and clear his head he has to do it now when we're in the middle of a war. He had plenty of time to clear his head when he was held captive these last two months."

"That's probably what he has to clear his head from, Cadence," she said to me softly.

"I don't buy it," I shook my head.

"Cadence," Lily said my name very seriously. "He lost the closest thing to a family he ever had, which included his daughter, then he almost lost you, his partner. I think he has every right to take a break right now. I would be relieved if I were you."

"Why?"

"Things between you and Sirius have been very tense," she said to me keeping her serious tone. "I've picked up on it for awhile, it wasn't until you went missing that tension seemed to relax, but Cadence, Sirius was not happy that you were with Gabriel when you were taken."

"Why?"

"He thought it pointed even more to Gabriel being a Death Eater," Lily whispered. I looked at her with complete shock and was about to say something in anger, but she stopped me. "He had every right to feel that way. We don't know who we can trust, Cadence." It bothered me that she kept saying my name, as if she thought it would calm me down.

"Well _I _trust Gabriel," I spat. "That should be good enough for him."

"It is," Lily continued, clearly expecting me to be upset. "That's why he hasn't said anything to you. He's kept those feelings to himself. For the first week he was angry, and then after that he was struck with worry and fear, and after a month…" She didn't finish her thought, but it was clear in her eyes that she thought Sirius was going to hurt himself or someone else out of desperation to find me. "James and I were worried for him…he was like your brother when Haiden was taken."

"Rightly so," I whispered as we approached the chapel.

"But since you've been back that tension that used to exist isn't there anymore," Lily said. "Something happened when you were away that brought you two closer together, whether either of you notice it or not."

"I just reorganized my priorities," I said with a shrug.

"A near death experience can do that to you," Lily nodded.

I frowned slightly. While my experience trapped in that bedroom made me reorganize my life priorities it also made me realize that I loved Gabriel with close to everything I was. I wouldn't admit that out loud though.

As we walked into the chapel I felt so torn within myself. Maybe it was best that Gabriel was leaving so that the void within me as I divided my emotions between Sirius and Gabriel would finally close. Perhaps then I could be completely faithful to Sirius and not betray him in my dreams.

The chapel was small and white, and inside it felt even smaller. Despite it's size it was an adorable place and I knew that it was perfect for Lily and James who liked things simple. The pastor met us in the foyer and greeted Lily with a kiss to the cheek. I wasn't listening to them talk as I moved farther into the chapel and looked around. There were stained glass windows and a high open ceiling. At the very back to the chapel was a marble table and behind it a large wooden cross. I looked around the seats in the chapel and then the windows more closely…it was all so beautiful and simple.

So was the wedding—beautiful and simple. With just the few of us at the chapel to witness the ritual it was peaceful and quiet. Sirius and I stood up at the front with Lily and James, all of us dressed for the occasion. When the ceremony was finished, Remus stood up and motioned for the four of us to get close together for a picture. The pastor moved out of the picture, and I leaned in against Lily who was wrapped in James' arms. We all smiled and there was a bright flashed from the camera, capturing a memory of our history in the film.

After the wedding ceremony we returned to Lily and James' house for dinner, which Sirius and I prepared. Dumbledore and other members of the Order came by to celebrate with us, but the party didn't last very long so not to draw attention from the outside world. Despite the war that was going on and the crazy dark world that surrounded us outside of the small house in Gordric Hallow, we were happy. We were caught in our only little world of peace and pleasure where nothing could go wrong…and for once nothing seemed to be wrong. We were living in a dark time, darker then ever before and yet that night reminded me that there was hope…there was a light at the end of the tunnel…I just didn't realize how close that light was and how it would destroy my Father, and everything that I valued in my life with him.


End file.
